Digging Up the Past
by Umi-chan3
Summary: §Complete!§ *sequel to Torn Between War and Destiny* when a new darkness touches earth this time and time stops on Earth will the Magic Knight's and their daughters be able to save the earth they've forgotten?
1. Default Chapter

Digging Up the Past 

****

*Sequel YEY! I don't know about the names. I found them online. I mixed and matched Japanese constellations and ended up with them. Technically I think Mizuuma is supposed to mean Water Horse because I love horses *grins* and Kojishi means Child Lion and Fuuchou means Bird of Paradise so have fun and I hope you like it*

Chapter 1 Mystery 

She jumped up and felt the sweat that prickled the back of her neck. She was panting, but she couldn't remember why. That man, who was he? She had never seen him before, but he was obviously someone who knew her. Who was he? What was going on? 

She laid down and tried to get back to sleep, but she tossed and turned for the next couple hours wondering who he was and where he had come from. When she finally did get sleep it was restless. It bothered her so much that she had to ask her parents at breakfast the following morning.

"Mom, dad do you know anything about strange dreams?" she asked casually.

"Sort of, it's said that Water Elements can see things in their dreams why?" her father asked, grinning slightly.

"Oh just a weird dream," she tried to get past that man.

"How so?" her mother asked, and she looked down.

"Well there was this guy," both her parents exchanged glances, and she blushed, "Nothing like that! He was older, and very good looking, but somehow I knew that he wasn't about that, not with me anyway," she wasn't sure why what she said didn't add up, "But anyway he was in all white, and there was this sword, and it was screaming with magic, and a white light enveloped it. I could swear that I heard it speak, or sing or something, and he spoke to me; it was so weird," she looked down and didn't even see the nervous glances that went between her parents.

"Probably just your imagination getting away with you," her father said after a long pause; his voice was oddly tense though.

"Definitely," her mother agreed, and the way she said it told her that there was going to be no more talk about the issue, so she dismissed it.

§§§~~~

Many years had gone by since the Magic Knights last fight in Cephiro, and the Earth year was 1965. There was yet another war tearing through America though this one was not fought at home, there was another battle being fought there. The streets were lined with what we now call 'Hippies' begging and battling for peace, for us to withdraw from the war. Much to their dismay it would be another six years before this request was made. 

North and South Vietnam had been torn into two, one desperate for freedom, the other wanting communist rule. But the people of Cephiro were sheltered from all this, and their lives continued on normally. 

In the time they had spent together, happy in Cephiro, the Magic Knights had each had a daughter, all in the same year, and the children spent all their time together; it was as if they were sisters. 

They watched their children grow up happy, but deep inside all three of the Knights of Cephiro dreaded the day when they would ask why their mothers didn't have any background in Cephiro. They kept it a secret where they were from in an attempt to keep their children safe from harm, but when you keep things from people it always comes out in the worst of ways, and so our story begins, late one night when the Master Mage of Cephiro stumbled out of his study, and his lover came to help him sit.

"Clef what's wrong?" Umi demanded, and he looked into her deep blue eyes and tried to keep the shaking out of his voice.

"There's another war on earth," he whispered, and she sat beside him and took his hand.

"Oh."

"Umi, I'm worried, about Mizuuma," he confessed, and she winced. 

"Why?"

"We can't hide our past from her forever; she'll find out and then…" he stopped, because the girl he spoke of walked into the room, her blue eyes were dark with worry and fear.

"What are you talking about father?" she asked, and he looked away from her. She looked like her mother; she had a small figure and dazzling blue eyes, her hair was long and full, but it was lavender like her father's. They had never been officially married because they found no reason to, but they were married in every other way. 

"Nothing," he assured her and smiled, but she walked in and sat near them.

"What are you talking about?" her voice contained the same determination and passion that her mother's did.

"Just an old problem; it will be tended to," her mother smiled warmly, but Mizuuma stayed where she was. Finally, after a long, awkward silence she stood and turned from them, her voice was somewhat cold.

"I will find out what you're talking about," she said before she turned and walked from the room.

When she was gone Clef sighed and closed his eyes, putting an undetectable guard around the door. 

"We have to put a guard even from our own daughter," Umi said quietly, and Clef looked at her softly.

"It's better this way, but Umi," he tried to tell her gently, "She will find out sooner or later, and then…you know what will happen."

"She wouldn't do that," Umi protested.

"Your fate was destined, preordained, but hers was not, theirs was not. They will create their own destiny. We raised her well, the best we could, now we have to trust in her decisions."

§§§~~~

"Mizuuma!" her friend called from down the hall, and she was snapped from her thoughts. She looked up and smiled as she saw the two poke their heads out of the first girl's room.

"What's up?"

"Come in here quickly!" her voice was oddly serious, and the first girl looked around as if someone might find out what they were doing.

She jogged the last few feet and walked inside while the second girl slammed the door.

"Kojishi!" the first girl scolded.

"Gomen Fuuchou," she muttered and turned back to Mizuuma, who was staring at the two, completely in the dark.

"What's going on?"

"Look at what Fuuchou found!" Kojishi seemed excited as the first girl walked to the bed and picked up an ancient looking book.

Mizuuma looked at the girl curiously. She wasn't the least bit envious of her friend though she was the Princess of Cephiro. She had no reason to be; she was the daughter of the most powerful magician in all of Cephiro, and they had grown up together. Now she looked into bright amber eyes, and saw the excitement that lie there. She looked like her mother, only she had her aunt's hair. It was long, but not as long as Mizuuma's own, but golden colored like her mothers, and crimped like her aunts. The body was the same, though she bore no glasses, but her eyes were distinctly her father's, golden-amber, almost like a cat's. 

"Look!" she pushed the book into Mizuuma's hands, and she looked down. She gasped at what she saw.

"Fuuchou!" she exclaimed, "This is your mother!" 

She nodded and looked at the other girl, "I found it while going through the library; it was hidden in one corner. It's about the Magic Knight of Wind."

"The Magic Knight of Wind?" Mizuuma sounded skeptical, "That's just a silly legend."

"But then why is it in the book?" she demanded, "That is an exact picture of my mother, you said it yourself. Why couldn't she be the Magic Knight of Wind? I mean, read the description."

And it did fit Fuu-hime perfectly. 

"I guess it's just hard to believe, that your mother would be the Magic Knight of Wind, under our very eyes? I mean wow, the Princess of Cephiro, the Magic Knight of Wind?"

"But it's hard to get past that," the second girl informed her, and she nodded. She looked a lot like her mother. She had dark black hair with red highlights and red eyes, but she was taller than her mother, though not as tall as Mizuuma, but a bit taller than Fuuchou. 

"I guess," she muttered and looked at the book, "Well I have to say I'm envious," she informed her friend with no shame, "The Magic Knight of Wind wow, that's amazing."

"I know!" Fuuchou squealed, "It's the greatest thing ever! I mean a Princess yeah sure, but the Magic Knight of Wind! That's something!"

"Okay okay okay," Mizuuma was only slightly annoyed, "We got it, now the question is; is it true? You should really take this to your mother, or at least ask about it."

Fuuchou looked down, "I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"Because, well, haven't you noticed how they try to keep their pasts away from me? I mean think about it, have you ever heard the story of how they got together?"

"Well…no," Mizuuma then thought it was very odd, but then…had she heard the story of her parents meeting before? 

"The Prince and Princess of Cephiro won't even admit how they met, there's something odd about that," Kojishi put in.

"I guess…"

"And I just don't know how'd she react that's all."

"She's your mother; I don't think she'd spazz that bad if you simply asked her about an old legend. After all, you're the Princess, shouldn't you know all about legends and the history of Cephiro and all that?" Mizuuma asked, and Fuuchou grinned.

"That's perfect! Why didn't I think of that? Of course, I'll simply ask about the Magic Knights."

"Wouldn't it be awesome if our Princess was the Magic Knight of Wind?" Kojishi fantasized.

"Yeah…wonderful," Mizuuma's eyes drifted back to that man; she had dreamt of him again last night, and now with her parents hiding things from her and this, she wasn't sure of herself or her parent's past anymore. 

"What's wrong Mizuuma?" Kojishi asked her, and she snapped back into life.

"Huh? What? Oh," she smiled, "Nothing, just a dream I've been having."

"Do tell!" they both shouted, and she laughed and sat down and told them the tale of her dreams.

"Wow, how mysterious," Kojishi smiled.

"How romantic," Fuuchou grinned, "He's probably the man of your dreams trying to reach you through sleep."

Mizuuma laughed, "No I don't think so, I don't know how, but I don't think that he's the man of my dreams. I don't know, but I think he has something to do with this whole Magic Knights thing. He's trying to tell me something, but before he can I suddenly wake up. Like someone has a spell on me or something. Every time he comes he seems a little angrier, like someone is keeping him from telling me."

Fuuchou suddenly looked extremely suspicious, "The only one with power enough to do that is your father." 

"What?"

"That's true," Kojishi agreed.

"That's ridiculous! Besides, I didn't say it _was_ a spell, I just said it was like one," she protested, but her parents had been acting rather strange lately.

"Okay, but still…we were just saying," Fuuchou grinned mischievously, "Well we should go to sleep. We have a big breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay," they agreed and went back to their rooms to get some sleep before Fuuchou asked her mother about the Magic Knights, though they were all so full of anticipation that they wouldn't be getting much sleep. 

*So…what do you think? Is this going to be good? I'm going to feature the Magic Knights more in the next chapters, because I would never take the spotlight from them. But I think that this might be interesting. What do you think?*

Tori:

"She never let on how **_insane_** it was

In that tiny kinda **_scary_** house

By the **_woods_** by the woods by the woods

Black dove Black Dove 

You're not a helicopter, you're not a **_cop-out _**either

Honey, Black Dove Black Dove

You don't need a **_spaceship_**

They don't know you've **_already lived_**

On the **_other side of the galaxy_**

The other side of the galaxy"

~Tori Amos, January Girl, From the Choirgirl Hotel


	2. Amended Promises

*Okay okay okay…I got a request, Hikaru is now taller in your mind, Kojishi is a bit shorter, okay? Okay. Good. Now onto the next chapter. Oh by the way! What do you think of the plot so far? Not much to go on I know, but soon I'm going to have stuff happening, really soon. ^.^*

Chapter 2 Amended Promises

"Umi why have you not told her of your past?" he stepped from the shadows, surrounded in white light, and tears welled in her eyes, "Are you ashamed of your past? Are you afraid to tell her you loved another?"

"Never," she whispered, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Then why?" he took her hands.

"Dammit Yukito!" she pulled away, "She's my daughter! You have no say in what I will or will not tell her! You will _not_ tell her about my past do you understand me?!"

He looked deeply hurt, "You are part of me whether you remember it or not. I don't think it's fair for you to keep something this important from her. Tell Clef to stop meddling." 

"Do you want to see her go back there?! To that war-torn country where they starved my mother and I to death, shot Hikaru's brothers, burned Hikaru and her parents alive, and blew Fuu and her sister up?!"  Tears poured down her cheeks at her memories, "If this is some kind of vengeance trip than take it out on me, not my daughter."

"Do you really think that little of me?" he glared at her, "That I would seek revenge on who? Certainly not you. Clef? He was my best friend; I gave you my best wishes." 

"If not vengeance than what? Why didn't you go to Kojishi or Fuuchou?" she demanded. 

"Because I didn't love Hikaru or Fuu!" he shouted, and she was taken back. He was just as she remembered him.

"Gomen," she muttered, and he came near.

He brushed a strand of long blue hair from her eyes, "It's been many years, and you're still beautiful," he whispered and reached in and kissed her. His taste mixed with tears, and she looked deep into his eyes when they pulled away.

"She will know," she said quietly, "Because I never could deny you anything."

He smiled and responded, "Nor could I you; I will not come to her anymore. I'll leave telling her up to you."

"Ashiteru," she whispered as he faded, "Arigato."

"Ashiteru, forever."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she was met with a pool of blue, "Clef…"

"Yukito was in your dreams," he said quietly but not at all hostilely; he couldn't pretend she didn't still love him.

"Hai," she closed her eyes, "Parenting advice," she propped herself up on one arm and faced him.

"Ah, let me guess, he thinks it's wrong that we keep secrets, and she should know?"

"Precisely, how'd you guess?" she laughed.

"Sounds like something he'd say," he responded simply. 

"We came to a compromise. I said we'd tell her…" his eyes widened, "If he didn't."

"But…" he began to protest.

"You said it yourself; she'll find out eventually. I'd rather her hear it from us."

"Can it at least wait until she asks the right questions?" he wasn't afraid to show his fear. 

"Of course," she closed her eyes with his kiss, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, not knowing that the right questions would be asked much sooner than they expected.

§§§~~~

The three exchanged nervous glances with one another before walking into the dining hall and meeting all the palace inhabitants. 

They were abnormally silent at breakfast that morning, until seemingly out of nowhere Fuuchou turned to her mother and tried to ask casually, "What are the Magic Knights?" 

Fuu's fork clattered to the table, and everyone tensed.

"They're…" Umi began, sighing heavily.

"A legend," Clef interrupted, and Umi turned and looked at him, shaking her head.

"We know that," Fuuchou sighed, "Why can't we know more?"

"We?" Umi raised her eyebrows.

"Well what more do _we_ want to know?" Hikaru asked.

"Like what were their names?" Kojishi inquired, hinting.

"They were the Magic Knights, legends don't have names," Emeraude told her as the all let out an inward sigh.

"Well what could they do?" Mizuuma persisted.

"They could cast spells and fight with swords and don the Legendary Rune-Gods," Clef answered.

"Excuse me," Umi stood and left the table.

"Mom?" Mizuuma watched and remembered times when she would find her mother crumpled on the ground, sobbing, with her father trying to console her. She would be ushered from the room by Fuu and Hikaru and they would reenter. The door would be locked and sealed for at least an hour while she waited outside, deathly worried.

"I better go after her," Clef stood.

"Clef what happened?" Fuu looked at him, and he thought for a moment before he answered.

"The sun has risen over Cephiro," he responded, and Fuu's eyes widened. He walked after Umi, and everyone was deathly silent.

"What was that about?" Fuuchou inquired.

"Umi-chan has a lot of stuff happening right now," Hikaru said softly.

"Like what?" Mizuuma's voice was weak. 

"Nothing for you to be worried about," Fuu assured her. 

"She's my mother! I have every right to worry!" Mizuuma shouted.

"There's no reason to worry; she's just having rough times with things that happened in her past. She'll tell you when she's ready," her grandmother assured her.

She sighed and looked down at her food but couldn't eat it, so she sat there and listened to their talk but for once, didn't contribute.

§§§~~~

"Sh…Umi," he held her in the gardens while she sobbed. 

"Clef why didn't you let me tell her?! They deserve to know; they asked the right questions! I want it out; I want it gone!" she struggled from his grasps and moved away, "Stop fighting him, just let me tell her."

"So suddenly now that he's somehow back in the picture we should listen to him tell us how to raise _our_ daughter?" Clef demanded.

"Ye…no, I mean, I promised and…"

"You don't need to feel obligated to him," he wasn't void of all emotions, as much as everyone thought he was; his true emotions came out around her and only her, and now she could sense this one.

"Jesus Clef you're jealous!" she turned from him, "I thought you were better than that!"

He recoiled and didn't know what to say; he couldn't deny the truth, that would get him in more trouble with her, "I…"

"All these years! Have you been harboring this for all these years?!" she looked at him with fury and anger in her eyes.

"I…no…" he pleaded with her, feeling weak compared to the storming ocean in her eyes, "Umi I never thought like this before. I mean, I know what you felt, feel for him, but I never cared, until now, and only because I'm worried for our daughter. I don't want your love for him to blind you. This is Mizuuma, the girl that we brought into the world together and raised; I don't want to see her hurt, or you," he put his hand on her cheek, "You know I could never see that happen."

She sat on a nearby bench and put her head in her hands, brushing her bangs up and covering her eyes with her fingers, "God Clef I don't know what to do," she mumbled, "I love her, and I want her to know about me, about her heritage, about what she will someday inherit, and I want her to know of the wonderful people that will always be watching over her. I don't know what to do though; I don't want to see her angry with me for hiding it, and I don't want to see her leave Cephiro to look for something on earth because there's nothing there. I don't want her to see me weak; I've always been strong, only with you I haven't been. I don't want her to see me like that."

"Gomen nasai," he whispered, "I should have let you have some say in it before I jumped, but I'm worried too. I remember you when you got back. Umi, it killed to see you hurt like that, to see the passion in your gorgeous eyes die. I don't want that for anyone especially not our daughter."

"I know," she muttered and closed her eyes, "Gomen, I need to be alone right now."

He nodded and left, knowing precisely what she was going to do.

§§§~~~

"Wow did you see our parents freak out?" Fuuchou muttered as they walked from breakfast, "Mizuuma, it was like your mother had seen a ghost, and she just left and… wow…"

"It's got to be the Magic Knights," Kojishi sounded excited.

"Yeah," Mizuuma mumbled and looked down at her feet as she walked.

"What's wrong?" Fuuchou asked, and Mizuuma looked up into dazzling golden eyes.

"I don't know; it's just this weird feeling that your mother isn't the only one hiding something."

"Well isn't it pretty obvious that yours is?" Kojishi blurted out, "Gomen," she added quickly, and Mizuuma smiled.

"No, you're right; I know she's hiding something. But it's not just that, it's like everyone around us knows something we don't. I mean even Kuu and Ascot tensed up, and they're most easy-going people in Cephiro. Caldina was at a loss for words. I could swear your father, Kojishi, put his hand on his sword hilt when my father spoke of the sun rising over Cephiro."

"Yeah that was definitely code for something," Fuuchou had the look her mother got when she was thinking extremely hard, "But what…?"

"I don't know, but it's probably something involving the Magic Knights," Mizuuma put in, and Kojishi nodded.

"We should look into this."

"But how? I mean it's as if every book, scroll or written legend of them was forever erased from the library, from all Cephiro, trust me I've tried," Fuuchou told them, and they were surprised by this, "The Legend interested me; the Magic Knight of Wind was so mysterious and beautiful. I just thought that I'd find out more about her, about them, but there's nothing."

"Why does it seem as if our parents are the only ones who know anything about this whole legend thing?" Kojishi spoke what was on the other two's minds. 

"I don't know, but I think the only way we're going to get anything from anyone is through them. I think it's worth a shot at least," Fuuchou told them, and they nodded.

"Hai."

§§§~~~

'Selece,' she whispered in her mind, and there was a light chuckle in her mind.

'Water Knight.'

She winced at the name but forged on, 'I know that you've heard what's going on; I need your advice.'

Another light laugh, 'Water Knight,' here was a sigh, 'Only thee can do what's right, thine heart should tell thou. But as to what I think is right, I think thou should tell thy daughter about me, about the legend.'

'You're telling me you're agreeing with Yukito?' she laughed slightly, at the slight growl.

'I guess…'

'Arigato Selece, I'll think about it.'

'I don't think the Son of Cephiro is going to give thou much of a choice,' and he was gone from her mind.

"Mom?" a voice from the shadows called, and Umi snapped from her daze. She looked up as her daughter came and sat near her.

"Hai?"

"What was just going on? You were really spaced out," she asked, and Umi smiled warmly.

"Just thinking."

"That's _way_ different from thinking; you were completely not here. Almost like you were having a conversation in your head or something; it was kind of scary," she admitted, and Umi covered the grimace with a smile.

"I guess I was in deep conversation with myself. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to know why you left breakfast," she said bluntly, maybe the direct route would have more effect.

"Just wasn't hungry," Umi wasn't going to give in this easily.

"I don't think that's the reason."

"It wasn't, but I'm not about to tell you what the reason was. Up for a sword match in the practice rooms?" she offered instead, and Mizuuma sighed and nodded. They walked down to the fencing room and bowed to one another.

After a long while Umi threw the sword from her daughter's hands, and they turned and realized they had attracted somewhat of a crowd. Clef, Fuu and Hikaru were standing at the door, watching.

"No one has ever beaten Umi-chan that I can remember," Hikaru tried to console the girl, who wasn't the least bit upset. She had never won a match with her mother, and her mother had never tried to let her win. 

"You fight hard though, just like your mother," Clef grinned at Umi, who bowed slightly and thanked him.

"Where did you learn to fence mom?" Mizuuma went back to the indirect route.

Umi turned and looked away, "I grew up in a small village not far from here; I picked up sticks along the path and played with them. My father noticed I was good and handed me a real sword. Ever since then I've fenced," she answered, and it wasn't entirely false. She had lived in Tokyo, but she had played with sticks like swords as a child, and it was her father who had bought and placed in her hands, her first fencing sword, before he was killed he was her fencing coach. It was like having a private instructor at your disposal twenty-four-seven.

"Oh," that was the most Mizuuma had ever heard her mother say about her childhood, and it looked like that little bit had hurt.

"Why haven't I ever met grandfather?" Mizuuma persisted almost ruthlessly.

"Because he died when I was very young, way before you were born, before even I came to…" she stopped herself with Clef's eyes widening in fear, "To the palace."

"Ah," and the conversation ended.

§§§~~~

Mizuuma tossed and turned in her sleep, crying out, then the man came to her again. 

"Isn't it amazing how your parents can keep their love alive?" he asked, almost cruelly.

"It is," she sighed; she thought her parents love was romantic, even if she didn't know how it began, or how they met.

"It's almost as if there was never anyone else for them," he hinted, and she got defensive.

"There never was!"

He looked away, deeply hurt, "Is that what they said?"

"Of course, they were meant to be together, and they knew it. There were boyfriends, but no other love," she didn't understand what this was about.

He clenched his fists, and the sword began to shake. He controlled himself and looked down at her, "There is much about your parents that you don't know, much that you should know, and they failed to tell you."

"I know," she looked down, then back up, "Who are you? Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes, I am…" but then it was gone, and she was awake.

"What is wrong?" she muttered, "Why can't he ever tell me?"

§§§~~~

"Umi why did Clef interfere yet again, and why did you not tell her?" he muttered, agitated, in her sleep, "I thought we had an agreement."

"One which you broke," she said curtly.

"Not before you," he answered. 

"Clef interfered because he thought he had to; none of us want any of them having to go back to earth to find roots that aren't there. It would lead to pain and heartbreak. Yukito you have to understand, she and Clef are all I have. If I loose her like I lost you it will be the end for me," she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Why is it that every time I see you your beauty is scarred by tears?" he asked and touched her face, brushing away her tears, "Umi, you have to tell her, and I swear by the Sword of Cephiro and the names of the Magic Knights that I will tell her if you do not, tomorrow Umi, tomorrow."

She nodded, "Tomorrow," she answered and woke, "Clef," she whispered, but he was already awake.

"What was it this time?" he tried to keep the anger from his voice.

"Tomorrow, or he will do it. You can't keep meddling in his dreams; he will sooner or later prevail because being dead he has more power than you."

"I know that," Clef turned and touched her face, "I know that, tomorrow then, we'll tell them all tomorrow. Now try and get some sleep," he instructed, and she nodded and closed her eyes, but sleep would not come.

Tori:

"**_Blood Roses_**

Blood Roses

**_Back_** on the **_street_** now

Can't **_forget_** the things you **_never_** **_said_**

On days like these starts me **_thinking_**"

~Tori Amos, Blood Roses, Boys for Pele


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3 Revelations 

Umi made sure she was the first one at breakfast, and when Hikaru arrived she pulled her aside, "Hikaru I'm telling Mizuuma about the Magic Knights today. I'll leave you out of it if you want me to, but she needs to know. Yukito came to me in dreams the last couple nights, and I don't know why. I'm scared, something is happening, and he is being revived to guide me, and maybe my daughter. I won't tell her anything about you if you don't want me to, so she won't tell Kojishi, but I'm telling her regardless."

Hikaru closed her eyes and looked down, "Clef told us, about Yukito; I fear for Kojishi too. There's no way that you and Mizuuma can be involved and Kojishi and I not. I will come with you and tell them."

"Arigato," Umi smiled, "It will make things easier."

"Hai, now we must tell Fuu-chan."

"Hai."

Fuu yawned as she walked in. She looked around first and then, seeing there were only the other Magic Knights in the room, smiled and said, "Even after all these years I'm still getting up early and getting ready to go to school. I guess it's just something that sticks. 

"Hikaru-san you've always been energetic, but Umi-san you're never up early," she could sense something funny, and that always meant trouble with them.

Umi looked down, and Hikaru answered for her, "Umi-chan and I have decided to tell the girls about our pasts."

For a long moment there was complete and total silence. Slowly she regained herself and tried to keep the word 'treachery' off her tongue, "Um…why?" she asked softly.

Umi looked into emerald eyes and sighed heavily, "Because…there's trouble on earth. It's vulnerable, there's another war in America, and I sense danger. Yukito wants them to know, and I think that we have to be ready to fight again. We can't just don ancient armor and ancient Rune-Gods discretely and be home for dinner."

"What?" Fuu choked, "War in America?" she didn't want to scream at the American's in front of them, but she couldn't help but be angry.

Hikaru nodded.

"Clef saw it," Umi added.

"Clef saw what?" Ferio walked behind Fuu and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing," Fuu said sweetly, "Nothing for you to be worried about."

"Now that sounds suspicious," Ferio muttered, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing Majesty," Hikaru grinned and did a quick curtsey.

Ferio glared and mumbled to himself about disrespect to a Prince but didn't speak up. She was a Magic Swordsman whether she showed it or not; he didn't want to challenge her even in practice.

"Okay," Fuu nodded slowly, and they smiled, "I'm in, but shouldn't we tell…"

"Hai," Umi nodded as Lantis walked to breakfast.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Fuu sighed and turned to the two that were now staring at the three curiously, "Today's the day."

"Huh?" Lantis asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"We're going to tell the girls," Hikaru blurted out.

"Everything," Fuu added firmly. 

They just stared at their spouses for a long time until Clef broke the silence.

"What is everyone staring at?" 

"Did you know about this?" Ferio demanded, walking up to him.

"Did you know they had gone mad and failed to tell us?" Lantis added. 

"What?" Clef asked, shaken and startled completely out of his sleep. 

"Telling the girls about their pasts, about our pasts, when the safety of our children lie in their hands! Tell me that's not insane!" Lantis was almost shouting loud enough to wake the palace.

"You're about to tell them yourselves if you both don't calm down," Clef said harshly, "And yes, I did know. Umi talked to me about it last night, and if you would listen to the reason I think you would agree."

Ferio grumbled, and Fuu and Hikaru explained what Umi had told them. Umi turned from the table and looked out the window; she had no idea how her daughter was going to react to this.

Clef came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it'll be okay. We've been through everything together; we'll get through this too."

She nodded and put her head on his chest, "I know," she whispered, and tears fell.

"Sh…you don't need to do that," he pulled her chin up, so she looked into his eyes, "Remember when you couldn't do this?" 

She laughed slightly and nodded, "A long time ago."

"A long time ago," he agreed, "That's what it was. She can't blame you for trying to put the past behind you." 

"I guess," she turned her head as she saw the three girls walk in, just as the others finished explaining. 

Umi sighed heavily, and Clef let her go as they sat at the table.

"Girls we need to talk," Fuu began, and they were suddenly very awake.

"Hai…" Fuuchou tried to be uninterested.

"There's a lot about the Magic Knights that you don't know that you should," Hikaru tried to do it delicately.

"Hai!" Kojishi looked at the other two who were on the edges of their seats.

"Who do you want to hear about first?" Umi questioned, and Fuuchou interrupted the other two.

"The Magic Knight of Wind!"

Fuu looked at her and smiled, "The Magic Knight of Wind controlled the element Wind obviously. She was very intelligent and donned the guardian Windam. She was in love with the Prince of Cephiro."

"She was beautiful," Ferio added, "Very beautiful, with silky golden hair and the most enchanting emerald eyes. She had the voice of a wood nymph and the body and grace of a dancer. She was smarter than anyone in the land, and she fought with a huge sword that was extremely powerful."

"Her spells could heal," Fuu sighed, "But sometimes they didn't work…" she looked at Umi, "And sometimes people on their journey were lost too…"

Umi looked down, and a tear hit the table. No one noticed though; they were too focused on the story.

"What about the Fire Knight?" Kojishi asked excitedly, "What about her?" 

"She was as fiery as the element she controlled. She donned the Rune-God Rayearth and was a master with magic; her spells were extremely powerful. She was in love with the head of the guard, a master of magic and sword himself," Hikaru told her.

"And she had fiery red hair and bright red eyes. They were all from a foreign land, and she was a gem in the country, a great addition," Lantis smiled at Hikaru, "She had the personality of a lion, like the lion that guarded her." 

They were all silent, and Umi looked down. No one suspected or questioned, so she began, "The Water Knight normally had mood swings, kind of like the ocean," she laughed slightly, "She was good at fencing and sword fighting. She had a semi-strong magic, but her personality was fiery for a Water element," she thought of Yukito telling her that once, "She donned the guardian Selece, the Water Dragon."

"And she had gorgeous, luscious blue hair that fell down her back in waves and intoxicating blue eyes, like sapphires. Her personality was strong-willed and dominant, but when she was with her love she never acted that way; she was always herself with him."

"And who did she love?" Mizuuma looked away, maybe that was that man, maybe that was who it was.

Umi looked at Clef, "She was torn, two ways, between two different people. She loved a wanderer, a nomad I guess. She was in love with him because he treated her good and took care of her, protected her. He was her knight in shining armor, but then she was in love with the Master Mage of Cephiro because he understood her like no one else; he was gentle and loving with her."

"Who did she choose?" Kojishi asked, intrigued.

"At first she chose the wanderer, because he loved her like she thought no one else did. The Master Mage and the wanderer were best friends, so he stayed silent; he wanted his best friend and his love happy," Clef looked only at Umi.

"What happened?" Fuuchou persisted.

"The wanderer was killed, protecting the Water Knight in battle," Umi whispered and looked down, "He died for her, like he always said he would." 

"That's so romantic," Fuuchou sighed.

"It's so sad," Mizuuma looked deep into her mother's eyes, "What happened then?"

"Then," Umi smiled at Clef, "The Magic Knight went home. They went back to their normal lives on earth for three years, and finally, when they were killed by war they were brought back to Cephiro, barely alive. There they were reunited, and there the Water Knight realized her love for the Master Mage." 

"The Master Mage," Fuuchou's eyes widened in realization, "That means that she would have to be in love with you!"

"There have been other Master Mage's," Kojishi scolded.

"Father…" Mizuuma looked at him. 

"But it is me," Clef said softly, "I was in love with the Water Knight, _am_ in love with the Water Knight."

"No!" Mizuuma screamed as she stood, "That can't be right!"

"Mizuuma," Umi hissed, and she sat.

"I thought that there was no one else, I thought that you were different. I thought that…" she was sobbing.

"Mizuuma," Clef looked at her, deep worry in his eyes, "I wouldn't ever do that to your mother."

"Then that would mean…?" Fuuchou added it up, "Oh my God…" she fell back in her chair, "NO WAY!" 

"Umi Ryuuzaki, Donner of Selece, Magic Knight of Water," Umi whispered.

"Fuu Hououji, Donner of Windam, Magic Knight of Wind," Fuu continued.

"Hikaru Shidou, Donner of Rayearth, Magic Knight of Fire," Hikaru ended it. 

*There's going to be a little development of my new characters in the next couple chapters then when the fighting begins it will focus on the Magic Knights again, just a little preview for what's to come. I hope you're enjoying this so far. Until later! ^.^*

Tori:

"If you **_love_** enough you'll **_lie _**a lot

Guess they did in **_Camelot_**

Mama's **_waiting_** on my front lawn

I pray 

I pray

I pray

For Jackie's **_strength_**"

~Tori Amos, Jackie's Strength, From the Choirgirl Hotel


	4. Washington

*Sorry I haven't updated. I've had finals, now finally they're over! ^.^ And I'm having carpel tunnel which is causing me pain in my wrist which stops me from typing as much. But I don't care! *whines* nothing can keep me from writing so there! ha! That shows them what I can and cannot do! *sticks out tongue at doctor* Okay I'm better. So anyway here is chapter four I hope you like ^.^*

Chapter 4 Washington

"_No, way!_" all three whispered, falling back in their chairs.

"I was right then," Fuuchou sounded somewhat smug.

"This isn't possible," Kojishi put in.

"We were, are, from Earth, and there was a terrible war," Fuu began their story.

§§§~~~

When they finished there was a long pause before anyone spoke, "Well?" Hikaru asked.

"Well…" Fuuchou sighed, "Well…"

"Um…" Kojishi's eyes were only now regaining their original shape.

"I can't believe you kept this from us," Mizuuma spoke up where she had been silent the whole story, "That's who he is?"

Umi nodded, "You were right; he wasn't for you."

"But I thought that you…" she looked away.

Umi touched her daughter's shoulder, "No matter how much I loved him I will always love your father, for being him, for being my savior, but for giving you to me too."

She was extremely quiet before she looked up into her mother's shimmering blue eyes, "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Umi laughed and wiped her tears away.

§§§~~~

She threw some clothes into a bag and slung it over her shoulder. She fastened a small dagger to her ankle and looked around her room before turning back to the door. She almost dropped the bag when she saw who was at the door.

"What are you doing?" Fuuchou asked.

"Leaving," she mumbled and walked toward the door.

"Leaving? Leaving where?!" she sounded horrified.

"Fuuchou some people are trying to sleep, just because you stay up and read all night doesn't m…" Kojishi trailed off when she saw the scene, "Um…did I miss something? Because I'm pretty sure I did."

"Mizuuma's running away!" Fuuchou shouted.

"Sh…" Mizuuma hissed, eyes dark.

"What? Why?" Kojishi questioned.

"It's not forever; I just want to go to Earth, to find my roots," she told them.

"But…but…but…" Kojishi stuttered, horrified.

"It's dangerous! You heard what our parents went through!" Fuuchou said what Kojishi could not.

"I know that," Mizuuma glared, "I'm not stupid! I just…I just have to see; something will be missing if I don't."

Fuuchou stayed quiet for a while, "Then I'm coming too."

"No…" Mizuuma began.

"You're not going to change my mind; I'm coming," she crossed her arms.

"That goes double for me!" Kojishi put in, and Mizuuma went with them to their rooms as they packed.

When they were ready they all linked hands and closed their eyes as a glow surrounded them. Light purple rose from Mizuuma, blowing her hair slightly, pink elevated from Kojishi, pulling up her braided hair, and a light greenish yellow came from Fuuchou, swirling her hair. In a flash of color they were gone.

§§§~~~

"You need to face your past; you can't keep running from it. I decided to help you along," Yukito appeared in a flash of white before her.

"What?" Umi asked.

"You'll see in the morning," he smiled gently at her, "I'm glad you told her."

She took his hand, and they were walking beside a creek in the forest, "Why didn't you come before?"

"Because I couldn't, I tried, believe me I tried, but I never could. There's a reason now," he told her softly.

"And helping my broken heart wasn't a reason?" she glared, "I almost killed myself, if it hadn't been for Cephiro I would have!" 

"Don't you remember?" he asked softly, "My duty is to Cephiro; I can only communicate with you when Cephiro is in danger."

"Cephiro is in danger?" she whispered and looked deep into his eyes as he nodded.

"There's trouble stirring here; someone knows about Earth, someone who shouldn't. You three will once again don your armor."

"No," Umi whispered, "I don't want to ever feel that against my skin again," she looked down, "Every time I look at it even I feel sick. That's how I lost you."

"I know," he touched her face as they stopped, "But Umi you have to, for the good of Cephiro, for the place I called home, you have to. I am no longer there to protect it, so you have to."

She closed her eyes, "Okay," she said softly, "For my love."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her. Before their lips could meet she woke; tears streaming down her cheeks. She startled Clef who jumped awake and looked around. When he saw her he took her in his arms and whispered in her ear, so she would stifle her sobs.

"What?" he asked when she tried to choke something to him.

"He's done something with Mizuuma, something to try and get me to go back to earth," and suddenly the severity of the statement hit her.

"Oh God," Clef mumbled, "He wouldn't…"

"Mizuuma!" Umi screamed and jumped from bed, running down the hall at full speed. She threw the door open and found the bed empty. She sunk to her knees and sobbed, "Damn you Yukito," she muttered into her hands. 

Clef looked hatefully at the ceiling as he held her shoulders, "Gods I wish I had power where he was; I would teach him a thing or two."

"We have to go after her," Umi stood, "There's no way that we can't. I'm going after her, after them, because I know that they're gone too. I understand now. Something is going to hit earth while it's vulnerable, and we've got to be the ones to stop it. I've got to go get Hikaru and Fuu, now." 

§§§~~~

"Persea, we need armor," Umi told her, and Persea looked startled as she was woken from sleep.

"You need _what?!_"

"Armor," Fuu repeated, "The girls have gone, and we need to get them back. We need armor."

"Okay," Persea summoned it, and they donned it before putting it all in their gems, so they wouldn't be conspicuous on earth. 

"We'll be back soon," Ferio assured them.

"Selece give me strength."

"Rayearth give me courage."

"Windam give me wisdom."

Blue, red and green light overtook them all, and they were gone. 

"I can't believe they just split like that," Ascot said as they watched the Magic Knights leave.

"I know, it's hard to believe, they're so responsible; something must have been driving them," Kuu nodded in agreement. 

"I hope they're okay," Satoru looked worried.

"They'll be fine," Maseru tried not to be angry at the disruption of his sleep with all the commotion.

"They're strong," Persea assured him.

"They are, but I wonder what year it is there. It could be very different from the place they left," Umi's mother looked down.

"It could be, but it could be the same. I just hope they don't end up in the middle of a battlefield," Hikaru's mother shuddered.

"I don't think that's where Clef would let them land," Caldina laughed slightly.

"Well let's get some sleep," Lafarga suggested roughly, and they nodded in agreement.

§§§~~~

They slowly opened their eyes and looked around. All three jumped at what they saw; all around them were people shouting in a foreign language, slowly, as they willed it so, everything was converted, "No more war! No more war!" they waved signs and had paint all over their faces.

They stared around them in wonderment.

"What's going on?!" Kojishi shouted over the noise.

"I don't know!" Fuuchou shouted back.

"Hey! Newcomers!" a girl with long blond hair and a piece of colorful cloth over her head touched a boy on the shoulder. He turned, and his breath caught when his eyes met gold. He managed a weak smile.

"Hi! We're not from around here! Do you think that we could find out what's going on?!" Kojishi screamed over the noise.

He managed a small nod before the other girl nudged him and snickered softly, "Right," he smiled, "Uh…Follow me!"

They nodded and followed him some ways, passing huge white buildings before they finally arrived in a quiet place. They stared up at a huge man sitting on some sort of throne. The pillars were huge and white in this palace, it was homey.

"Wow," Mizuuma whispered.

"Amazing," Kojishi mumbled, craning her neck to see further.

"That is a very large man," Fuuchou pointed out.

"Hello up there! My name's Kojishi!"

He stared at them with a curious expression.

"Well that's rather rude," Mizuuma huffed, "I mean; she's being polite, and you don't even have the courtesy to respond?! Even if you are bigger than everyone doesn't mean you are better than them," she glared at the man, "Kings," she muttered under her breath, "Really, you wonder why we don't have them."

"Are all people from E…around here," Fuuchou fixed her error, "Are they all that rude?"

He stifled a laugh behind his hand.

"What's so funny?" Mizuuma demanded, glaring.

"You act as if you don't know you're talking to a statue," he wiped a tear, "Now that was good."

"That's why he's all gray?" Fuuchou inquired, and his jaw dropped.

"You really aren't from around here; that's Abraham Lincoln, the president who freed the slaves."

"The what?" Kojishi pondered.

"Slaves?" he sounded irritated.

They gave him black expressions.

"People that are forced from their homelands to new countries and made to work for free. People that are whipped and beaten for mistakes? The American Civil War?" now he was just plain annoyed. How could anyone on Earth not know what a slave was?

"How sad," Fuuchou whispered.

"People here do that?" Mizuuma asked, no wonder her mother didn't want her here.

"They used to but not anymore; hey how old are you anyway? And where do you come from?" he tried to change subjects.

"Two hundred sixty-four," they all chorused.

"_What_?!" 

"We were all born the same year, weird isn't it?" Kojishi laughed, "Our parents are that close."

He smiled, "You sure are pranksters, sure I dig it. You don't want me to know how old you are," he grinned at Fuuchou, "But will you at least tell me where you're from?"

"Ce…" Kojishi began.

"Japan," Mizuuma interrupted quickly.

"Cool! Come to protest this war so Vietnam doesn't end up like Hiroshima huh?" he smiled, "Righteous." 

"Uh…protest? What are we protesting?" Mizuuma questioned.

"Where's Vietnam?" Fuuchou inquired.

Her accent's cute, but it's not Japanese, he thought to himself, or anything oriental for that matter, "Vietnam is a country in Asia that's fighting a civil war, and we've gotten involved. I don't think we should be," he explained.

"Oh," Fuuchou looked down, "Yeah, war is a very bad thing."

"So you want to protest with us?" he inquired eagerly. 

"Sure!" they all responded, and he grinned and led them back to the place they had come from.

§§§~~~

"Where are we?" Ferio looked around the place they had landed in wonderment. The sky was bright blue like in Cephiro, but the buildings were so strange. Huge and white, every place was like a palace. 

Hikaru and Umi looked at each other before answering, "Washington D.C." 

"Washington?" Fuu asked, "I didn't know it looked like this; it's amazing," her English was rough, but it was good enough to get a response.

"The central of the American government, it's hardly amazing; it's the center of death," a girl behind them with long blond hair and a piece of cloth on her forehead told them, making them turn. She looked at their clothes and laughed slightly, "You can tell you're not from around here. That's weird, you're wearing the same stuff the other three were wearing not too long ago."

"Other three?" Lantis tried to keep his hand from going to the sword at his side that was hidden beneath his cloak.

"Get close and get arrested," Hikaru muttered to him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, three young girls wearing the same get-ups you have. How strange. They said they were from Japan, but those weren't any Japanese clothes I know of."

"What did they look like?" Fuu persisted.

"Oh one girl had real pretty long purple hair and blue eyes, another had dark hair and red streaks with bright red eyes and the last, my friend took a liking to her," here she laughed, "She had golden eyes and golden hair, quiet, like him."

Ferio growled deep in his throat, and Fuu tensed, "Ah," she whispered.

"Where are they?" Clef inquired, trying not to sound too forceful.

"Protesting," she answered and pointed toward the White House gates where thousands upon thousands of people were screaming and waving signs. 

"Oh my God…" Fuu mumbled when she saw the sea of people.

*Hey are you liking this? I hope so! *grins* if you like my writing you might like this story I've been reading and watching develop; it's going really well. It's Magic Knight Rayearth 3 by Yunari-san; Thunder Knight. I'm really liking it so far, and I'm very picky about my stories. 

Stupid fanfiction.net! grrr…when I was finally ready to update it stopped working oh well. It's working now so it's all good. Oh by the way! The age of the three girls I just pulled that out of my hat, so it's not actually true to Cephiro or anything. Until next chapter!*

Tori:

"She's been **everybody** else's **girl**

Maybe one day she'll be her **own**

And in the **mist** there she **rides**

And **castles** are **burning** in my **heart**

And as I **twist** I **hold tight**

And I ride to work **every** morning

**_Wondering why_**"

Tori Amos, Girl, Little Earthquakes


	5. Touch

*I could just kill fanfiction…grrr…but it's up! YEY! Finally! I love them again!*

Chapter 5 Touch

He took them back to his 'pad' which was just an apartment nearby.

"How old are you anyway?" Fuuchou asked as she looked around the apartment.

"Nineteen," he responded, staring at her. 

She blushed but that moment was quickly ruined when Mizuuma burst out, "And you're on our own?!" 

He laughed slightly, "I go to the American University right in D.C. it's my second year. My parents pay for everything for me, but they have no idea that I protest."

"So you live here alone?" Kojishi inquired. 

"No, I have a roommate; he should be here soon actually," and as if right on cue a guy walked through the door, "Here he is now." 

"Brian! You would never believe what h…" he stopped short when he saw the girls, "Uh…hello? Who are you?"

"My name's Fuuchou," she smiled her mother's smile, the one that lit up the room, and Brian held his breath. He knew his roommate was much more attractive and interpersonal, a real 'ladies' man'.

When he turned away and looked at the other two he let out a quiet sigh.

"Kojishi!" she grinned, and he smiled at her.

"And you?"

"Mizuuma," she answered quietly, taking on her father's personality.

"Nice to meet you," he turned to his roommate, "New recruits?" here he laughed, "Pretty conservative if you ask me."

"They're not from around here," he snapped defensively, "The cause has nothing to do with clothes anyway."

"Ah," his smile was mischievous, "I see how it is. Which one?" he said soft, so they wouldn't hear. 

He blushed and threw a glance at Fuuchou.

"Good taste," he turned back to the others, "Well my name is Zack."

"Nice to meet you," they smiled.

"Well I'm hungry, anyone know how to cook?" he asked, and Kojishi grinned.

"Mizuuma is a great cook," she responded, and Mizuuma smiled.

"And Kojishi is my apprentice, we'll whip you up something."

"Okay then, let's see this talented cooking skill," he winked at Brian and the three of them walked into the small kitchen.

§§§~~~

Once they were inside and all the ingredients for Mizuuma's dinner were laid out they began to cook, and Zack took the opportunity.

"Brian is really diggin' on your friend," he informed them, and they laughed.

"Yeah we noticed, not to mention the weird way Fuuchou's been acting," Kojishi clamped her mouth shut and blushed.

Mizuuma and Zack laughed.

"You're cute," Zack informed her and there was a hidden glint in his eye.

"Thanks," Kojishi blushed deeper, and Mizuuma grinned.

"Oh look!" she called, "We don't have any garlic! I better go get some!"

"But Mizuuma you don't need…" Kojishi began, but she had already grabbed her bag and run out of the apartment. She would ask someone where the nearest place to get the ingredient was once she was outside.

§§§~~~

"So um…" Brian didn't know what to say now that she was here with him alone.

"Yeah," Fuuchou looked down and blushed just as Mizuuma escaped through the door.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?" Brian asked, and Fuuchou smiled that dazzling smile.

"Well she happens to be a very excellent cook and will go to many lengths to get the things she needs to make the perfect meal, especially with company," she answered, and Brian laughed.

"Really? I can't wait to try it then. So how long have you guys been friends for?" he used it as a subject to speak about.

"Since forever," she answered, "Our parents are best friends, and they…" she stopped; he couldn't tell him what she wanted to. She felt she could trust him, but these were Earth people, not those from Cephiro.

"And they…?"

"They live near each other," she finished, "So we see each other a lot."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing here, all the way from Japan if you're not protesting?" he got back to the subject of where they were _truly_ from.

"We came to see America, our parents didn't want us to come, so, being the rebels we are," she laughed, "We came."

He grinned, "True protestors at core, we're rebels too. All our parents, or most of them, believe that war is the right thing, but we've seen what it can do. It's not right for this to be happening, and we're fighting for it."

"That's very noble," she said quietly, "I wouldn't be able to do that. I'm very close to my mother."

"But you came here, against her will."

"Yes, but…" she looked into his eyes, "Well I really wasn't thinking when it happened."

"It's hard not to think about getting on a plane and flying across an ocean," he informed her.

"Uh…I guess," she mumbled and again there was an awkward silence.

§§§~~~

"Clef I'm worried," she spoke to him in their true language, and he was surprised.

"I am too," he responded in the only language he knew.

"It's dangerous out there," she looked out the hotel window across to the White House, "Very dangerous. I don't know what's out there, or who she's with or anything," tears sprung to her eyes.

He walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep the pure fear from his voice, "She'll be okay; she's smart and strong, and the others are too. She'll be fine."

"But Earth, it's not like Cephiro. It's not all safe and happy, it's harsh and there's so many things that have changed. It looks even more dangerous than it was then, the people are so different. They're not to be trusted," she turned away from the window, "I don't want to be here; I don't want to have to look at this place, this place that stole my life."

"Umi," he held her close, "I know what Earth did to you, but you had good times too. I know you did."

"More bad than good, too many years of war," she looked down, "And though Cephiro gave my mother and I our lives back there was no getting anything back for my father."

"I know," he whispered, "I know, but you have to put that behind you. You have to, for our daughter, for yourself, for me, for the family, you have to put it behind you."

"Easier said than done," she laughed weakly, and he led her to bed. They would need to be up early in the morning so they could resume their search.

§§§~~~

Fuu ran her hands over her ovum gem and looked at it nervously. Why was it doing that? Why was it pulsing and glowing? She didn't like the look of that, not at all.

"What's wrong?" Ferio came over and knelt beside her.

"I'm not sure," her face curved into a frown, "Something is wrong with my gem, it's screaming in agitation and anger, and it's pulsing, like it's scared or something."

"That's weird," he watched it, and his eyes grew wide, "That doesn't make sense, maybe we should ask Clef, he's the one who made them." 

"I don't know how, but I know that he wouldn't be able to answer this question," she stared at it, "But maybe I know someone who can."

'Windam!'

'Yes Wind Knight?' the bird answered in her mind.

'My gem is pulsing and screaming with magic in anger and fear. I don't understand, what's happening?' Fuu inquired.

'There is a deep danger lurking behind the shadows. Something that is going to threaten Earth. It will be up to the Magic Knights to save this land,' he answered.

'Oh no,' Fuu whispered, 'Windam that can't be right. How are we to fight with the people, how are we to explain that?'

'The people of earth will be protected from knowledge and danger,' he answered, 'I cannot tell more.'

'Arigato Windam,' she knew that she would get no more from him.

"What'd he say?" Ferio asked anxiously.

"He said that there was a danger here and that there was going to be trouble," Fuu answered, "He said that we would have to fix it and the people would be safe from harm and knowledge." 

"Oh that doesn't sound good," Ferio said dryly.

"No it really doesn't," she looked toward the window, "Wherever this danger is I hope it can wait until we have our girls back."

He put his arms around her waist, "They're together and they're safe."

"I hope so," her tears looked silver in the moonlight as they streamed down her cheeks.

§§§~~~

"So where are you from?" Zack asked Kojishi, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Um…" she remembered suddenly, "Japan!" she shouted triumphantly.

He laughed, "Glad you remembered."

"Yeah me too," she admitted, and they both laughed.

"So what do you think about the war? Where are your views?" he questioned.

"Well I don't really know much about it," she answered and blushed, "Where we're from we don't know much about anything that goes on around here."

"That's understandable," he nodded, "But let me tell you about the war."

When he was finished explaining she had a deep sadness on her face, "It's wrong," she began, and he nodded in agreement, "That they should be imprisoned by their own people. It sounds awful, being betrayed by something so close to you," and suddenly her words hit her, her mother…she pushed it away.

"But why should we be killed in a war that doesn't concern us?" he asked, getting defensive on his views.

"Because maybe they need help! If you needed help wouldn't you want someone to help you?!" she glared at him, "You should always help those in need."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one being drafted," he muttered, and she glared.

"I'd be glad to fight for someone else, proud to do it, and I think you should be too," they stayed that way, glaring at each other for what seemed like forever before he laughed a bit and smiled at her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, it's an easy way to get into a fight. I don't want to see you angry, no matter how cute you are when you are angry."

This made her blush and look down which only made him laugh harder. 

She glared and hit him playfully. 

He shoved her back and suddenly they were play fighting each other, laughing and screaming.

§§§~~~

"What's going on in there?" Brian asked and looked toward the kitchen.

"Kojishi!" Fuuchou shouted and ran into the kitchen, Brian close on her heels. They stared, shocked at what they found; Kojishi was on the floor rolling around and hitting Zack who was laughing and playfully fighting back. 

Brian brushed past her and sent tingles up her body. She flinched slightly and brushed the feeling away. She liked it though and wasn't in a hurry to make it leave.

§§§~~~

She drew her sword subconsciously and summoned Fire to her fingers. She jumped back, and Lantis stared.

"How?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I don't know, I never thought that I could use magic on Earth," she stuttered and tried to understand, "I was almost positive I couldn't."

"You can't," Lantis said firmly, "It's impossible because Earth doesn't even have magic because no one believes in it."

"But maybe that's changing, or maybe something is happening to Earth and Cephiro," Hikaru looked distressed, "And it seems that our children are at the center of it. We have to find them Lantis, this is unnatural, it is."

"I know," he took her hand, "I know it is. We'll find them."

"We have to; we can't leave them out there alone like that. It's so unbelievably dangerous; it's so different from Cephiro. The people here don't care about anyone but themselves, all they care about is getting what they want. If they have to hurt people to get it they will, and they don't know that. They don't understand that the people here aren't like the people in Cephiro. I'm afraid they're too vulnerable. What if we're already too late?" she sank to the ground and sobbed into her hands.

"I know, but we can't think like that," he told her softly and pulled her close to him, "We have to keep searching and I know that we'll find them. If magic works here now then so does the power of will, and I know that you have the strongest will of anyone I know."

She smiled up at him through her tears, thankful for his warmth. They both said a silent prayer for their daughter before they retreated to their restless sleep.

§§§~~~

She walked into the streets and into what she thought was a store. When she opened the door though she knew she had found the wrong place. 

All around her was loud music and people dancing. A weird smelling smoke covered the room and made her cough and sputter. She looked through the smoke and watched the flashing lights and bright colors. It was utterly insane. 

"Where am I?" she muttered and felt suddenly dizzy, "What's going on?" she fell into a wall and stumbled further into the room. 

"Woah! New girl!" someone shouted and pulled her down into a chair and put something in her hand, "Have some, it'll clear up your headache."

"Uh…" Mizuuma looked at the thing in her hand warily, "I don't know what this is…" she tried to explain, but someone was pushing her.

She caught flashes of what was going on around her. Insane laughter and dancing, and then there were people kissing and throwing themselves at each other all around her. All of this was happening in a world of color.

"Yo! She's trippin' and she didn't even have anything!" one guy laughed, and the words blurred together.

Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the world of color into a dark corner, "Are you okay?"

She stared, and her vision blurred and swayed. She coughed, and she realized she couldn't breathe.

He looked at her worried and picked her up and took her outside. When he set her down again the fresh air had cleared her senses, and she was able to look at him again.

"Where am I?" she asked, "Who are you?"

He smiled slightly and tried to explain to her, "You're in downtown D.C. You stumbled upon a party, and I think you might have sniffed a little bit of something you shouldn't have," he told her.

"What?"

He looked around, "Drugs dear, drugs."

"What?" she repeated, and he sighed.

"You don't dress like you're from around here, so you might not know what I'm talking about, and that's probably better off. Those people in there, stay away from them, they're dangerous."

"But they look like the same people that we're staying with," she informed him as her senses began to slowly come back.

"People here are deceiving; you're really not from this world," he laughed slightly, "People aren't all the same. I think you need to get your brain warmed up again because you might have lost some memory."

"Right," she muttered and turned, remembering what she had been doing before she got in there, "What time is it?" 

"Just after ten," he answered.

"How did it seem that fast?" she whispered, "I've been gone for an hour."

"They work that way. I have no idea how you got on a high from just sniffing in the stuff. I mean I would've thought you'd been more immune to it," he admitted, "You're pretty straight edge looking, but everyone has a better immunity than that. It doesn't have that effect unless you live in perfectly clean air your whole life. That's not possible for anyone."

"You'd be surprised."

He ignored the comment, "Where are you going? Can I take you there?"

"I'm really not that far," she took a step and stumbled. He caught her.

"I better drive you."

"Okay," she agreed this time, and then stared in wonderment as he drove her home. She was surprised at this creation and tried not to ask too many questions about it. He answered them all guessing she was still somewhat high and had a lot of patience for her.

"If those people are so dangerous than why were you in there?" she asked when he stopped outside the apartment complex.

"Oh because I like a bit of danger," he grinned, and she glared.

"That's not very good. I mean if that stuff did that to me and I didn't even technically have it then you really shouldn't be having it at all," she informed him.

"I don't do it; I just hang around with people that do," he offered, and she closed her eyes and yawned.

"Oh."

"Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe," she smiled and thanked him, walking inside. 

§§§~~~

They walked around the streets in wonderment. Everyone there was frozen, as if they had never moved before in their lives, living statues. Hikaru pushed one of them and they fell over.

"Oh, my, God," Fuu whispered as she looked over all of Washington D.C.

"What if this happened to them?" Umi demanded.

"I don't know," Lantis shook his head.

"This is crazy," Ferio muttered.

"I don't understand," Hikaru closed her eyes.

"How did this happen?" Clef demanded.

"We should probably find out," Umi told them, and they nodded.

"But how?" Hikaru inquired.

"First and foremost we find the girls, and then we figure out what happened here," Fuu gave orders like a Princess, and they nodded and set off at a run in search of their daughters.

§§§~~~

"What the hell?!" Zack shouted as they walked outside and found the same scene as the others had.

"What happened?" Brian looked around him in horror.

"Uh…" Fuuchou laughed hesitantly.

"Is this something from home?" Kojishi looked at the other two, and they nodded.

"Something from home?" Zack's eyes narrowed, "What the hell kind of weapon could do this? Are they alive?"

"They're alive," Brian looked up from examining one of them, "They're breathing, but they're like statues, living statues. But as for you three," he glared at them, "I think you need to explain just where you're from and what this is about."

"Well you see," just as Fuuchou was about to begin a car came screaming around the corner, and Mizuuma looked at who it was.

"Do you know that you're the only people alive in this whole city?!" he shouted as he jumped out of the car, "I thought you were just trippin' last night, but it seems I was wrong. What is this about? What the hell are you?!"

"Mizuuma, who is this?" Fuuchou asked, and Mizuuma shrugged.

"Some guy I met last night."

"Oh great," Brian muttered and rolled his eyes, "One of _them_."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the newcomer asked.

"Just one of you people who care more about the drugs and the rebel side of this than the true cause. One of you who care more about yourselves than about the people that are dying in Vietnam," Zack told him harshly, and he glared.

"For your information I happen to be straight edge, just because I hang out at those places doesn't mean I do that stuff!" he shouted, and they glared at one another, "And none of that matters now considering everyone in the whole city is dead!"

"They're not dead, calm down," Brian snapped, "They're just, stunned, or something."

"So what really is going on here?" the newcomer asked, calmer now.

"Why don't you tell us who you are first and then we'll think about telling you," Fuuchou instructed, and he nodded.

"My name's Jake," he answered.

"Well," Kojishi sighed.

"Well," Fuuchou looked down.

"Well," Mizuuma laughed hesitantly.

"Well would you tell us?" Zack snapped.

"We're from another world!" Kojishi burst out.

"And we came here to find out where our parents were from," Mizuuma tried.

"And our parents are the Magic Knights of the realm, and we needed to know what they experienced," Fuuchou explained.

They stared, gaping, wide-eyed and completely shocked at just this little bit.

"They're all trippin'!" Jake laughed, "No seriously though, tell us."

"We're from a world called Cephiro, and our parents are the Magic Knights from there, and they came from here. We just found out they were from here and then we willed ourselves here. And now we're here, Cephiro is based on will, so we can do basically whatever we want if we want it bad enough," Fuuchou explained.

"I don't think they're kidding," Zack said softly, and Brian's eyes widened.

"Is that why I didn't think your accents were Japanese?"

They nodded and looked down.

"This is insane," Jake shook his head, trying to absorb it all.

"Mizuuma, Fuuchou, Kojishi you are in _so_ much trouble!" Umi shouted as she walked upon them, the others close behind.

"Mom? Dad?" Mizuuma asked, and she walked toward them.

"Mom! Dad!" Kojishi ran to her parents, and Fuu bowed to hers. They bowed back and embraced. 

When everyone was back together they looked at the three boys.

"How are they still standing?" Lantis asked, and Clef shook his head. 

"Hold out your hands," he instructed Jake, and the boy did as was asked. A blue glow surrounded Clef's hands and wrapped around Jake's. When Clef opened his eyes he knew what had happened, "They were touching them when this happened. And they are…" he looked at Umi, deep worry in his eyes, "They are Magic Knights."

Tori:

"And you **know** and I know

I **don't** **know me** very well

And I know and **you know**

If they **found** me **out**

Sugar he brings me Sugar 

I know the **robins** bring they bring me **many** things

But Sugar he brings me Sugar"

Tori Amos, Sugar, To Venus and Back, Live


	6. Storm, Sun and Earth

*Okay so Fanfiction has been down forever, I feel bad for them. Anyway, so I've been able to write almost this whole fanfiction. I think that it turned out very well, I only have a few chapters left. The only setback is that my chapters are each 10 or 12 pages in word. I hope you don't mind. Anyway here's the next chapter ^.^*

Chapter 6 Storms, Sun and Earth

"What?" Fuu asked, and they just stared at him, completely horrified.

"Wait, go back, Magic Knights?" Zack asked, and they all looked at the other three, as if noticing them for the first time.

"Protectors of Cephiro, sworn to protect and defend it," Hikaru explained absently.

"Wow I'm lost," Jake had given up trying to understand.

"Cephiro is our home," Mizuuma explained.

"And you're sworn to protect your home? Well that makes sense," Brian smiled, "That's nice and everything, but that really doesn't explain why our whole world is frozen."

"But they're not sworn to Cephiro, they're sworn to Earth. Like you were from Earth and sworn to Cephiro, they're from Cephiro and sworn to Earth," Clef explained, looking from the original Magic Knights to the new Magic Knights.

"Okay then!" Mizuuma had heard enough; she turned and began to walk the other way when Clef's staff began to glow. It turned a bright blue color, and in a flash they were pulled up into streams of purple, light green and pink magic. When they were set down they were wearing armor much like their parent's original armor and had gems on their hands.

"Mizuuma you are now the Magic Knight of Storms," Clef said almost regretfully, "Kojishi you are the Magic Knight of Sun, and Fuuchou you are now the Magic Knight of Earth."

"Okay," simultaneously all three touched their gems and were thrown to the ground. 

"Thou will control the psyche of the mind, being a master of psychological knowledge, knowledge of the heart, and seeing into the future," a voice echoed into Mizuuma's mind, "With each gift there is a curse, and thine will come respectively."

"Thou will be a master of spells and have magic almost as strong as the Master Mage of Cephiro," there was a voice in Kojishi's mind that burned into her head, "Thou will be cursed and blessed, and so it has been said."

"Thou will be a master of healing and nurturing. Thou will be caring and kind as is thine nature," a strong voice told Fuuchou, and she didn't even have the strength to nod or thank the person, "But thou will be cursed as well, for every good thing there is a price."

When it was over they all stood shakily; their new gifts bearing weights that were hard on them.

"Are there other Rune-Gods?" Mizuuma asked finally.

"Yes," Clef said softly.

"No," Hikaru whispered, and they all looked down.

"They will not be required to find them," Clef took a great weight from their shoulders, "They will make themselves known when they are worthy of donning them."

"Rune-Gods? What's a Rune-God?" Jake questioned.

"We have a lot to explain," Fuu smiled, and Brian saw the resemblance immediately.

"Okay," they agreed and went inside to talk everything over and try to explain to the three who they were and where they were from without taking all day to do it. It was hard, but they finished in a few hours with a lot of luck.

When everyone was caught up they were completely amazed, and weren't afraid to show it.

"And to think this whole time scientists have been looking for something like this, and it's been right under our noses," Brian was dumfounded.

"Amazing," Zack added.

"Wow," Jake was breathless with admiration.

"So please explain to us what you've been up to," Clef's question was not a question, it was an order, so they sighed and began their story.

"Let me get this straight," Umi's voice was cold, "You were in a room with people that were taking drugs?!"

"Um…" Mizuuma cowered, "I didn't know it, but I guess."

"Don't worry," Jake assured Umi, "It was completely cool. She's fine, and she'll know better next time."

"_Don't_ even get me started on you," Umi warned, and he stopped short.

"Mom, it's not a big deal, I really am okay, I didn't even know what it was. You can't blame it on me, come on," Mizuuma pleaded, and Umi sighed heavily.

"Just don't do anything like that again, I was so worried. I'm just glad to see that you're all all right. We have bigger problems to worry about anyway. We'll have to fight this," Umi said quietly, "If it's strong enough to do this it's strong enough to destroy Earth entirely. This must be what Yukito was warning us about."

"He could have been a little more obvious about it," Hikaru muttered, "I mean he was with everything else."

"Ferio, Lantis, go back to Persea and have her make six swords, three for the new Magic Knights, three for these boys," Clef instructed, and they nodded.

"Clef we don't have six days," Umi sounded worried.

"Don't you remember? Time passes differently here. They'll be back in about an hour," he smiled at her relieved look, "In the meantime, do any of you know how to use swords?" 

"What?" Brian asked, "Swords? We're peace loving."

"Not anymore, if you want to live to be peace loving you'll learn to use a sword real fast," Umi told him, "You all will. Okay, let's start with you," she pointed to Jake.

"Woah there! Why me?!" he demanded, and she glared, "This is so the last time I save someone's life," he muttered.

"Now," she closed her eyes and summoned her sword to her hands. In a rush of Water it was there, and they gasped, "This is a sword from Cephiro, but," she turned to Hikaru and Fuu, "They come in many different sizes."

Simultaneously the other two drew their swords, and Umi winced.

"Where are we going to get practice swords?" Mizuuma asked.

"For now we'll use sticks. You six go and find some and come back here, quickly," Clef instructed, and they nodded and ran off.

§§§~~~

"Soon, very soon, my plan will be complete and the Earth will be mine and my love will be resurrected," she let go of the image in her mind, "And his Water Knight will be stained red with her own blood."

She looked at the ground as a man walked in, "But neither Clef nor Lantis will be hurt, for they were my teachers."

"As you wish," he bowed and walked out, snarling as he did.

§§§~~~

"Your mother is very beautiful, but ah…" Jake began, and Mizuuma raised her eyes from the stick she was examining, "Ah…very…ah…dominant," he finished quickly.

Mizuuma glared, but then sighed heavily and nodded, "With everyone except my father," she agreed, "She would do anything for him, he saved her life. She loves him with everything she is, but now," she looked down, tears in her eyes, "I just found out that there is someone else for them. It worries me, that he may threaten them. I love them so much, and neither deserves to be hurt, not when they love so deeply. But more than anything I'm scared for myself," she looked up and smiled, "Never mind."

"But…" she shook her head and ended his protests, and he stared at her curiously.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. Please, don't ask questions, it's not your place. It never will be," she shook her head and picked up another stick, "Here," she put it in his hands, "Feel this."

He touched her hands and found they were freezing cold, "What's wrong with you?" he asked, and she pulled away.

"Nothing," she said quickly, "Swing the stick, is it too heavy?"

"Mizuuma!" 

She looked into his eyes and turned away from them, "Stop! I don't even know you; you have no right to ask those questions."

"I saved your life, I have every right. I ask no reward…" he began.

"And you shouldn't, doing the deed should be enough," Mizuuma's eyes were like ice.

"Except I want to know the answers to these questions," he finished, and she shook her head.

"Come on, they'll be waiting by now," she instructed, but he stayed still, "Do you want to die out here or what? There's an evil force out there, and if we're not ready for it all you know will be destroyed. I understand you're not used to our ways, but this is our game now, and you'll play by our rules."

For a long time there was silence, and he nodded, "This is also the last time I try to be a friend," he muttered as they walked back toward the others.

§§§~~~

"I'm not sure about this," Zack seemed uneasy as he looked around him, "Should we have separated from the others?"

"We'll be fine," Kojishi said brightly, grabbing two sticks, "Besides Brian and Fuuchou needed some bonding time. I don't know though, Jake shouldn't have followed Mizuuma; she needs her time alone or she gets cranky, kinda like Guru Clef."

"It's not them I'm worried about. What about us? About our world?" Zack questioned and looked around, "It's too beautiful to lose."

"I know," Kojishi sighed, "But we have the most powerful swordsmen and magicians on our side, plus the Magic Knights."

He grinned at her, "That's true. I trust you with my life."

She blushed and looked down, "Thanks."

"Hey no problem," he tasseled her hair, and she laughed.

 "How about this?" she handed him a medium-sized thick stick, and he swung it, "Perfect," she grinned.

"Okay then," he looked skeptical.

"Don't worry Umi-san is the best of the best; she'll be a good teacher," Kojishi assured him.

"I sure hope so…"

§§§~~~

"So you're the new Magic Knights," Brian breathed the word in awe.

"I guess so," she was confused by this new fact. She didn't know much about the legend of the Magic Knights, but the one thing she did know was that there were only three.

He sighed and looked over to her; the conversation was slim, and he was running out of ideas, "So…?"

She looked up and blinked; he stared into golden-colored eyes, "You like me don't you?"

"Uh…" he blushed and looked down, "I think so."

"Why?" she asked, and he blushed deeper.

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

"I bet I know," she sighed and jumped into a nearby tree. She loved the forest; she had inherited that from both her parents. She sat against the trunk and looked at him through the trees.

"What?" he held onto one of the branches and looked up at her.

"The same reason everyone else does," anger flared in his heart when she everyone else, like she was used to saying, like there were many others.

"What reason is that?" he clenched his fingers.

"My looks," a tear streamed down her cheek; she had so much more to offer, but no one wanted it.

"That's not true," he protested.

"But it is; you just don't know it yet, but you will. You will and then you'll move on, just like the others."

"That's not true though. It might be true with a lot of guys, believe me I know, I've met my share of them, and I'm not perfect either, but I'm not like that. I don't know, you're beautiful, yes, but if I wanted beauty alone I would have first looked at Mizuuma."

She glared as her eyes darkened, "Are you saying Mizuuma has nothing more than beauty?"

"No, she just comes off that way."

"Good, because I'll have you know her father is the Master Mage of Cephiro, one of the smartest, strongest people alive, and she has a lot from him."

"Let me start over," he begged, this had completely turned around. 

She nodded her approval.

"You're obviously smart, and you're gentle and somewhat shy. You remind me of me but at the same time you're distinctly your own. You have this radiant smile that lights up the room, and a personality that accompanies it. Your eyes show a knowing that's ancient; something I can't even describe. You're strong for yourself and others, just everything about you makes me l…ike you," he poured his heart out to her and never once faltered.

She stayed still a moment, abashed, before she grabbed two sticks, jumped from the tree and glared fiercely, "You think you have me all figured out don't you?"

"W-What?" he stepped away from her glowing cat eyes, "N-no, it's just what I see in you."

She turned and walked back toward where they came from; he followed her, completely numb.

§§§~~~

When they reached camp Umi inspected the swords/sticks. She laughed at the variation. Mizuuma had chosen two narrow, long but strong sticks, Kojishi had selected shorter with a bigger width and Fuuchou had picked long and wide, "Well," she chuckled softly, "Let's get started then." She pointed to Jake and Mizuuma, and they stepped out, facing each other. Mizuuma bowed, and Umi shook her head.

"No Mizuuma, this is not a match; dealing with the enemy don't bow, they certainly won't," Umi corrected and closed her eyes, "Far from it."

Clef watched, he was worried, all this fighting was bringing back difficult memories for Umi.

"Okay now, Mizuuma do some easy swings, and test him, see how he responds," Umi instructed, and Mizuuma nodded and gripped the stick tighter. She brought the stick around to the right, and Jake put his up. The two sticks met with a crash, and some pieces flew off.

"Reflexes," Umi grinned, "Are a wonderful thing."

"Yes they are," Jake wiped a hand across his forehead and sighed heavily.

"Sometimes though," Umi nodded at Mizuuma who swung her stick and made contact with Jake's side. He doubled over in pain, "Sometimes the enemy takes us by surprise."

"Jesus!" he shouted and bit back the other words on his tongue.

Umi raised her brows, "Don't waste your breath," she scoffed, "I've heard them all."

"Mizuuma do you have to do what your mother says _all_ the time?" Jake whined.

"No," Mizuuma laughed maliciously, "Only when it involves a trade."

"Trade?" he winced as he stood straight once more.

"Pain for stupidity," she said cheerfully, and he glared.

"Should've just left her there," he muttered, and Mizuuma casually swung the stick under his feet, causing him to fall, and everyone to laugh. He glared once more when she smiled at him innocently.

"Enough enough," Umi laughed and grinned at Mizuuma, "You show him as much as you can."

"Okay," she nodded and led him into the forest once more.

"Now you two," Umi pointed at Kojishi and Fuuchou, "They fight ne?" she turned to Hikaru and Fuu and spoke in Japanese, so no one understood.

"No," they answered.

"Oh God," Umi whispered, "You take the four out, and Clef and I will wait for the other two."

"Hai," Hikaru and Fuu nodded.

"How do you know Japanese?" Brian's eyes narrowed.

"We're from Earth, Umi and I from Japan, Hikaru born into a Japanese-American family," Fuu answered.

"We were summoned as Magic Knights from another world, and now we live in Cephiro. Haven't we been through this? Can we please get some practice in before the enemy gets here preferably?" Umi asked aggravated.

"Yeah okay," they all turned and walked into the woods.

"This is going to be a long battle," she sighed and looked at Clef, "One that I don't want to fight."

"None of us do, none of us ever have, but for our children we will."

§§§~~~

"Sword fighting is my specialty," Mizuuma grinned boastfully as she taught him maneuvers and swings.

"So," he panted and stopped when the stick broke, "Is your whole body that cold or only your hands?"

She glared and refused to respond.

"Really, enlighten me, because," he walked up to her and touched her hands before she could pull away, "I've never met anyone who's hands could be freezing cold after all that work."

"Why should you care?" she snapped.

"Because I want to know you," he responded angrily, "Is that so bad?"

"Yes!" 

"Why?!"

"Because…" she stopped, "God you're annoying."

He smiled slightly, "I get that a lot."

"And you haven't taken a hint?"

"Nope."

She sighed and looked at her hands; they gave everything away.

"I'm trusting my life and my world to you; I want to know you," he said quietly.

"Legends don't have names," she answered, "We should be going."

He nodded and followed her, another failed attempt at friendship with this secretive Knight.

§§§~~~

Kojishi and Fuuchou took sword fighting like ducks to water, the other two on the other hand were a different story.

"I still don't understand why we have to learn this," Zack whined; Brian took the punishment silently.

"I'm surprised you're not speaking," Fuuchou mocked, taking on her father's cruel side, "I mean, after all you're losing to a fickle girl."

"As if I'd want to speak to you," he snapped, "And by the way, remember you called yourself that, not me."

Fuu and Hikaru exchanged glances and there were a few moments of silence before Hikaru changed the subject, "So, enough practice; you two are good though not as good as Mizuuma, but then when we first because Knights Fuu-chan had never held a sword before. You've done good, very good in such short time," she beamed.

"Is that true Fuu-hime? You'd never held a sword?" Kojishi questioned, and Fuu nodded.

"Sword fighting isn't common on Earth, not when you have guns," Zack explained and clenched his fists.

"Hime?" Brian's eyes narrowed, "That must mean you're a…"

"She is the Princess of Cephiro," Hikaru jabbed Fuu who grinned; she had gained Umi's confidence over the years, "But how did you know?"

He paled as he muttered, "Friend that's Japanese."

Zack snickered softly, and Kojishi kicked him, then smiled innocently.

"Well then," Fuu stumbled for another topic of conversation.

"Who's the president now? I mean what year is it anyway? What's with this war?" Hikaru questioned.

"That fascist son of a…" Zack stopped and contained his anger, "Johnson, Lyndon B. Johnson, the year is 1965."

"Fascist is not the right word," Brian corrected, "More like American Nazi."

"What's wrong with Nazi's?" Fuu asked and almost kicked herself, coming back to Earth was bringing her extensive brainwashing back, "I wonder what happened to father anyway…"

"She didn't mean that," Hikaru tried to keep them from killing her Princess and one of her best friends.

Zack lunged, and in a fiery whisper Hikaru drew her sword. 

"I swear on Rayearth and the names of the Magic Knights if you move so much as one more step I will strike you down," she hissed and stood in front of Fuu.

"Really Hikaru-san; I'm quite capable," Fuu smiled.

"What the hell kind of monster are you?!" Zack demanded.

"Don't call her that!" Fuuchou shouted back.

"Six million Jews were killed by the Nazi's and you ask what's wrong with them?" Brian tried to keep his anger contained.

Hikaru's sword fell from her hands and would've clattered to the ground except it was sucked back into her gem, "What?" she just stared, dumbstruck. In all these years she had never heard the outcome of the War.

"We need to go back to Umi-san, and you need to tell us all about the end of the War," Fuu informed them.

They nodded, glad to be rid of lessons and extra anger, and walked from the forest.

§§§~~~

"Clef I want to go home," Umi whispered, and he put his arms around her back and pulled her close.

"This is hard on you," it was a statement. 

She nodded, "God Clef, we were right there and couldn't do anything!" she turned and cried as he hugged her tight, "We couldn't move. I just stood there, while he died for me."

Mizuuma walked up, Jake behind her and saw her mother. She began to walk forward, but Clef sent her a dangerous glare, and she stopped. 

"Sh…Umi," he stroked her hair, "You've got to let it go, let him go."

Mizuuma's eyes narrowed, and she looked down.

"You couldn't have done anything; he chose his path."

"No," she shook her head, and more tears fell, "We create our own destinies."

"The Will of Cephiro did," he told her softly.

"I can't bring myself to believe that," she whispered as the other four showed up, "I don't want to fight, what if I lose you too? And the girls, Magic Knights? What if I lose Mizuuma?"

He pulled her away slightly and touched her cheeks, "You'll never lose me; I promised, remember? And we'll keep the girls safe."

"I thought I could keep Yukito safe too," she whispered, and he smiled.

"But I never did."

"You never had to," she laughed slightly.

"I never pretended to be his keeper," he grinned.

"Umi-san, let him go," Fuu said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hai," Umi dried her tears and realized until then everyone had been hushed by the strange combination of extreme pain and intense love.

"What are we all just standing around here for?" Ferio asked, grinning his infamous grin as he scooped Fuu up and kissed her.

"Lantis!" Hikaru threw her arms around his neck, and he hugged her back.

"Hikaru," he said quietly.

"You're late," Clef informed them, "And where are the swords?"

Suddenly both their eyes grew very bleak, "Guru, we must speak to you…alone," Lantis told him, and he nodded and followed them a bit further away where all you could hear were murmurs;

"You're sure?" Umi heard Clef's voice and saw them nod.

"Selece, Windam and Rayearth are…" Lantis began an explanation.

"But…not forever," Ferio muttered.

'Where is she?! Damn you Selece!' a voice screamed in Umi's mind, and she fell back.

"No," she whispered, "CLEF!"

He ran to her and grabbed her arms, terror in both their eyes, "What?"

"You heard it!" she screamed, and they looked confused.

"It's like that time in the forest when she told us, or her, to shut-up, and Yukito stopped our questions," Hikaru mumbled, and they suddenly understood.

"But how?!" Umi tried not to sound too panicked, "He's not, no, he's not…" she pleaded.

"No, he's not," Clef assured her, then after a moments debate with himself turned to the others and answered all their questions in a few words.

"The Dark Blade has been found and has been wielded."

"Yukito destroyed it when he destroyed the Dark One, how then was it found?" Umi whispered, "Please don't tell me he died for nothing."

"I don't know how it was found, but there is no doubt that it's any other sword," Clef answered, and tried to look at her when he spoke, "He didn't die for nothing; he just didn't die to destroy the Dark Blade."

"Clef," Umi's eyes flashed an image in her mind, "Yukito has the Blade of Cephiro in my dreams."

"It was destroyed," he answered solemnly. 

"Guru how are we to defeat the Dark Blade without the Blade of Cephiro?" Fuu asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know."

"There is a terrible danger in Cephiro, and I fear that this," Lantis looked around at the frozen people, "Might have something in common with the problem at home."

"Trouble?" Hikaru inquired, and Lantis turned his head and tried not to glare at Umi.

"The wielder of the Dark Blade came to the palace and attacked; Ascot recognized the One, but I will not say more," Lantis then looked at Clef.

"Attacked the palace?" Fuuchou's face paled. 

"Luckily we fended them off; there was a servant, a very good swordsman; no one was hurt," Ferio reported.

"What do they want?" Kojishi protested.

"We're not sure," Ferio said quickly. 

"You very well do," Mizuuma spat, but she stopped. How did she know that?

Ferio sighed and shook his head, "You'll know soon enough."

"I guess you'll get to see Cephiro then," Kojishi smiled, but quickly it was darkened, "No, wait."

"What?" Brian looked confused, still angry with the Princess' daughter he didn't want to lose sight of her.

"You all believe in not standing up for other people," Kojishi glared, "And you wouldn't be of much use."

They were all silent; they didn't know how to respond, then finally Jake spoke.

"He," he pointed to Clef, and the people of Cephiro couldn't believe his lack of formality, "Said that this Earth bad guy and your Cephiro bad guy are one in the same; we're simply defending ourselves."

"Nazi Germany was invading Scandinavia and moving into Western Europe. We stayed silent and then Pearl Harbor was bombed. Would you like to see that repeated?" Hikaru asked mildly.

"Think before you speak," Umi warned, when Jake opened his mouth.

"More soldiers are being killed in Vietnam now than were killed in Pearl Harbor," Brian protested.

"But not," Fuu corrected, "Not in World War II, and America was a whole then."

"Tell us of the end of the war," Hikaru reminded them, and they nodded.

"When we get to Cephiro. A long time has passed already," Clef hurried them, "at this rate the enemy might come and go before we even get there."

They nodded and closed their eyes, teleporting themselves back in a flash of blue, green, red, pink, yellow-green, and purple.

  


Tori:

"Everybody wants **something** from you

Everybody want a **piece** of Mary

Lush valley all dressed in **green**

Just **ripe** for the **picking**

God I want to **_get you out of here_**

You can **ride** in a pink Mustang

When I think of **_what we've done to you_**

**_Mary can you hear me_**?"

~Tori Amos, Mary, unreleased


	7. The End of a War and the Beginning of On...

*You might already know this but I'm writing a manuscript hahaha, yeah I know. Actually it's already written. Actually it's a series of what's going to be seven books, and I have three completely finished. I was looking into publishing, which is ridiculous because I have no money at all whatsoever, and I realized that I didn't even know if people like my style. So I decided that I'd ask people who have read some of my work, and I was curious. Any corrective criticism is welcome and compliments are always enjoyed *grins* but more than anything I need some serious feedback because lately I've been really confused about my writing. Thanks a lot, oh by the way! This is the next chapter!*

Chapter 7 The End of a War, and the Beginning of One

When they landed in Cephiro the boys looked around them in wonderment as they walked through the huge white palace.

"I didn't know anything this beautiful really existed," Brian breathed in wonderment, "And this was hand-built?" 

"Hand-built?" Clef seemed confused.

"They have magic here," Umi told them, "They just imagine it there, Will it so, and it happens."

"That's so cool!" Zack shouted, "I want a pretty girl in a long white dress to come out of nowhere and bring me a gift," he grinned, "Like that?"

"Like that," Kojishi laughed, "Except you have to actually _need _it, so that your heart longs for it so much that it appears."

"But I do!" he whined, and right on cue Persea ran up to them.

"Guru, Prince, Guard," she bowed to the three men, "Magic Knights," she bowed to the other six, and left the three newcomers feeling slightly out, except for the pure amazement on their faces, "What's with them?"

"This is Persea, our Master Craftsman," Fuu introduced them, "Also already taken."

Persea blushed, "How did you know anything Fuu-hime?"

"You can't put anything past me, even Satoru cracks sometime," Fuu smiled sheepishly as Hikaru's mouth dropped.

"You…and…?" she pointed.

"Sh…Fire Knight," Lantis silenced her, "A bit protective of your overprotective sibling?" he laughed when she glared.

"No! Just surprised, I mean wow! Congratulations on winning him over!" she shouted, and Persea blushed and got back to the matter on hand.

"This is not fair," Zack muttered, "Next time I'm asking for a single girl in a white dress to give me a present. Hey wait a second where is my present?!"

"These," Persea clapped, and six swords hovered near each of the newcomers, "Are for you."

"That's more like it," Zack admired the sword in front of him. It looked like a traditional long-blade, like one he had seen in a medieval movie, except this one was real, not fake. It had an orange tinted hilt with a Dragon's flame wrapped around it, and a Sun carved towards the top of the hilt. Underneath the hilt, on the butt was a shiny thing that looked like a scale with a ray of Sunlight wrapped around it.

"Wow," Jake whispered as he picked up the sword that was in front of him; it was shining, stainless steel, stronger than any metal he knew of and sharp. It was thin, but strong, like the sticks in the park that Mizuuma and he had fought with. The hilt was fit as if it was made just for him, and it had a stream of Water next to a Lightning bolt wrapped around the it. There was an engraved Storm cloud toward the top. On the butt of the hilt was a feather with a lightning bolt running through it.

"These are beautiful," Brian admired his as he picked it up. It was longer than the others and wide, with a heavy look to it, but when he picked it up it was like a feather, "I don't understand."

"Every weapon of Cephiro is sealed with magic," Ferio explained, and Brian's eyes widened. 

He looked back it with new respect, as he traced the vine that twined around the hilt and back around over and over making it sturdy. He touched the rose that was carved at the top then looked at the butt and saw a horn with a vine wrapped over it and looked back to the craftsman, "And you made these? How?"

"I danced for them," she answered simply, and turned back to the other three who had just gained swords, "And for the new Magic Knights, each I have learned has come with a new talent, and so have your swords."

"What do you mean?" Mizuuma asked; she could feel something was up.

"I have created your swords like those of the original Magic Knights, pardon me," she added to them, "Only better."

Umi huffed a bit, but then smiled and nodded, "They'll need it."

Persea grinned and continued, "For the Knight of Earth," she looked at Fuuchou who picked up her sword and examined it. 

It was long, but not quite as long as her mothers, and extremely intricately carved with vines and small blossoming flowers carved into not just the hilt but the actual blade itself. The hilt was tinted deep green and had white daisies along the bottom and top. 

"Your sword when touched by anyone else will grow rose thorns and scar the hands of the person. When you're holding it and Will it so it will enable you to heal with the touch of it upon another person's flesh."

Fuuchou's eyes widened, "Arigato, Persea-san."

"Wish we had one of those when…" Umi stopped, and Persea turned, deep hurt in her eyes; she shook her head and turned back to the girls.

"For the Knight of Sun…"

Kojishi turned her sword in her hand, weighing it, testing it, but it was perfect, flawless. At the tip of the blade was a beautifully carved Sun, and its rays illuminated all the way down the blade ending right where the hilt began. The hilt was golden colored and had a Sun at the far left-hand corner that spread its rays across the top of the hilt. 

"When touched by anyone but you, Kojishi, it will become one with the Sun and burn anyone that touches it. With your new title came the gift of strong spells, and with this your sword now has the power to combine itself with your spells, making them stronger than they ever could be on their own."

"Arigato Persea-san."

"And last but not least, the Knight of Storms."

Mizuuma just stared at the sword in her hand, not completely believing it was there. It was like a fencing sword in every way possible. It had a narrow strip of Water intertwined with a lightning bolt that chased its way down the sword, to the hilt. The hilt was purple and black and had a Storm cloud on the top with rain that pelted down the hilt. 

"When it is picked up by anyone but you it will call upon your power and use the gift of Storm to strike down anyone that touches it. You were given the gift of intuition Mizuuma, one of the rarest bestowed. With this gift you will have the power to call your sword to you, and it will have the gift that only two other swords ever had, the gift of speech."

"Arigato Persea," Mizuuma mumbled and looked at the sword, "But may I ask? Does the sword start out ignorant of the world, or will it be of use to me, to have a voice?"

Persea laughed slightly, "The sword knows as much as you want it to my dear."

"Okay…"

"Why do our swords have the same symbols as theirs?" Brian asked, and Persea smiled at the three, as if just noticing them.

"That, is a very good question. Each of you three has a hidden destiny; you three are destined to be the protectors of the new Magic Knights. And so as protectors, you will watch their every movement, guard their every step until they need protection no longer."

"Woah woah woah, wait a second, hold on there," Jake put out a hand as if trying to stop them from a lecture they weren't going to make, "You just handed us swords that we've never used before and put us in a foreign world and deemed us protectors? We don't even know how to use these things let alone how to protect someone with them. How can you trust us?"

"It seems that you don't trust yourself; it makes you all the more worthy," Persea smiled, "It will come in time; everything," she looked at Ferio, "Comes in time."

He looked down, "That's a lesson hard learned isn't it?"

The other two men in the room nodded and looked away, "Yeah…"

"Enough of all this noble talk, I'm hungry!" Kojishi informed them, and they laughed and headed toward the breakfast table.

"Fuu, Hikaru, Clef, Lantis, Ferio; we need to talk," Umi told them, "Now."

They nodded and followed her to Clef's studies, and left the others to fend for themselves at the breakfast table.

§§§~~~

They found Zagato and Emeraude in the library, and invited them to join in the conversation, which they quickly did. 

"We should also speak to Ascot, since he said he noticed the attacker," Fuu told them, and Clef closed his eyes and called for the boy who came to him right away.

"Guru," he bowed and closed the door behind him. 

"We need to talk about this thing, and what we're going to do," Umi started it plainly, "First, Ascot, who is it? How did you recognize him?" 

"Her," he corrected, and their eyes widened, "The attacker is a girl. Her accomplice is a man, but he is only a good swordsman and a mild magician; she is the one who wielded the blade."

"Who is she?" Clef asked, and Ascot looked away.

"An old friend," he answered, and Clef didn't like that look.

"Yes?"

"One of your students Guru."

He grimaced and closed his eyes, "Who?" he managed to choke.

"Hebi," he answered, and suddenly Clef's eyes snapped open.

"Oh God, then it suddenly becomes clear doesn't it?" he whispered, and looked at Ferio and Lantis, "You conveniently left that part out didn't you?!"

"We thought it would be better if Ascot told you," Lantis admitted.

"And we were afraid you would act like this, in front of the children, in front of Umi," Ferio said softly, and Umi's eyes narrowed.

"What is this about?"

"She was…" Clef didn't know how to explain this gently, "She was…"

"Don't tell her," Ferio shook his head, "Because she already knows, trust me on this one, when she comes back, Umi will understand."

"Oh great! More secrets! Because we know how far those got us last time!" Umi shouted and wanted to storm out, but they really needed to talk.

"Who she is is not important, how to defeat her is," Emeraude regained peace.

"You're right," Umi muttered and looked down, refusing to meet Clef's eyes.

"Those swords, the ones the girls got, they're much stronger than our own. It may be possible to pull it off, and there are supposed to be more Rune-Gods," Fuu answered, remembering what they had learned.

"Right, and we don't have to kill the sword," Hikaru added.

"We just have to kill the person," Lantis finished.

"So we destroy her, and get the sword, seal it in a safe place, never to be seen or heard of again," Ferio ended it.

"Well that's a rough sketch, now, how are we going to get her to come to us?" Lantis inquired.

"Oh she'll be back, trust me," Clef grimaced, "Because she has a mission, there's something she wants, in this castle. Two things actually, two things she needs to get from this castle, and so she'll be back."

"But we won't be here," Fuu said quickly.

"We won't be here?" Umi questioned.

She shook her head, and they could tell she was working something out in her mind, "Remember the legend of the three cities, how they're all like strongholds?"

"Yes but…" Hikaru began, but Fuu stopped her.

"I suddenly understand what we're dealing with, and in order for us to stay safe, and her to stay out of the game we have to not be here, so we'll be at our designated cities. If we split up we'll be harder to find."

"But if we split up we'll also be easier to destroy," Umi told her, and Fuu shook her head.

"She can't take us on separately. Don't you remember how the Dark Blade is used? It takes the very Darkness from you. If she were to take us all on separately she wouldn't have any energy, any Darkness, for it to feed on anymore after the first one of us. She needs us to all be together to pull it off."

"But we can't hide from her forever," Clef told Fuu, and Fuu nodded.

"No, we can't, you're right," she answered, "But we'll wait until she goes back to the castle again, and we'll meet up there and trap her; she'll have nowhere to go, and she won't be expecting us to come to her like that. She'll have expected us to be back by then. We'll catch her right then, and she'll be off-guard, it will be our game; she'll have nowhere to run."

"You're brilliant!" Hikaru shouted, and Fuu blushed.

"No, I just think like a General's daughter," she muttered, and Hikaru smiled.

"Brilliantly."

Fuu shook her head, "We should tell the girls, and everyone. We should leave tomorrow."

They nodded and set out for breakfast.

§§§~~~

The three girls dueled with their new swords, as their fathers watched and critiqued their work. The Earthlings sat by the fire as they learned of the end of what they called World War II.

"We sent out bombs, we being the Americans," Zack added, "Nuclear missiles, never before used, and we sent them to Japan to retaliate from Pearl Harbor. There were two, they bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki. It was something that no one had ever seen before; it was extremely deadly. It wiped the two cities off the map, but Hiroshima was the worst, the most people were killed. The radiation let off from the bomb reached for miles. People were killed years later after a long struggle with Leukemia. Some of them are still living in D.C."

"You see after we bombed Hiroshima and made peace with Japan we felt badly for what we had done," Brian's voice was mocking the American's stupidity on their own act, and realizing it years later, "And we offered to rebuild the city. We gave free medical treatment to those who suffered. That's one of my friends, the one I learned the words from. I went to the hospital one day and talked to some of the people. He had been in Hiroshima when it was bombed, the day of the bombing, they had just moved there. His entire family was killed, except for him. The Leukemia will kill him, but he's been lucky."

"As for the Germans, Hitler killed himself. He took the easy way out. The Jews took his body and drug it around the street, in a grim victory, and then they burned him, and burned his ashes, and burned the ashes of the ashes, until there was nothing left of him. Germany gave the countries back their land. He left six million dead people in his wake, six million lives taken in those ghettos, concentration camps, and death camps. The Russians and Americans liberated many of the camps, but they found that most of the people had been burned while alive, and then the camps torn down so that no remnants of the Nazi's remained. A lot of them were punished for war crimes, but not enough," Jake was spiteful.

"And so there was peace restored, and a victory for the Americans, and life went back to normal for a time," Zack concluded.

"Oh," Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru were silent.

"It was much different," Umi whispered, "Living through it; you would have no idea."

"I was at the bombing of Hiroshima," Fuu whispered, "My family had just moved there, when the bomb exploded. I was in the forest. My sister Kuu was at home; she went to look for me and all she saw was the cloud of orange smoke. We were both sent here, luckily, before it could harm us."

"I was burned alive in my home for being a Japanese-American, my brothers were shot in Normandy, off the coast of France," Hikaru said quietly, "I can still smell the smoke though, even though we were all saved."

"My mother and I were sent to a Japanese Internment Camp," Umi's voice was strained, "And we both starved to death. I can still feel the pain of the lack of food, the way your stomach just gives out, quits trying, and the rest of your body just sort of follows. What happened to the rest of the Japanese in the camps?"

"They were let go and given a letter of apology," Zack answered.

Umi closed her eyes and tried not scream at the outrage, "That's ridiculous."

"That's the American government."

"This man," Fuu turned to Brian, "This friend of yours. Why did he move to the city?"

"He was a General in the war I think," Brian answered, "But he's decided that his ways were wrong, now, after he found out just what was _really_ happening, after he was unbrainwashed."

"Oh my God," all three whispered, and Fuu just stayed completely still, not daring to breathe.

"Does he have a name?"

"I just call him General, but his last name is Hououji," Brian shrugged.

Fuu screamed, "Kuu!"

"Fuu? What's wrong?" her sister rushed in, looking worried.

"Father's alive; he knows him," Fuu pointed at Brian, "He's at a hospital in D.C. dying of Leukemia."

"Oh my God," Kuu whispered, and Clef noticed and quickly summoned her a chair.

"You're his daughters?" Brian inquired, "The ones who were killed?"

"But we weren't really," Fuu told him, "We were sent here, and an image of our bodies remained."

"As soon as this is all over we'll go to D.C. and see him, tell him we're okay; he deserves at least that," Kuu told her sister softly, "Even after what he put us through."

"He's changed," Brian informed them, "I'm sure he'd apologize for whatever he did if he had the chance."

"We should get some sleep," Clef told them, ending the long silence, "We have a long day ahead of us."

They all quickly agreed and headed to bed.

§§§~~~

"My father, alive, I always though, assumed, he was dead," Fuu walked around their room as she got ready for bed, "And what do you make of this boy Brian?"

Ferio wrapped his arms around her from behind which made her smile, "I think strength runs in your family," he kissed her neck, "And I think Brian is in love with our daughter."

She turned, and he kissed her; she smiled, "Ditto, but aren't you going to be protective?"

He grinned, "I don't have to be; Fuuchou's doing that all on her own."

"But he seems to genuinely care, a lot more than all these Foreign Princes. I want her to marry for love, not contract, but she pushes him away, like he's all the others," Fuu frowned deeply.

"Well Fuu, I do believe you turned me away a few times in your youth, and see where we ended up?" he pulled her close and kissed her hard.

"Just a couple," she said softly.

"A couple hundred," he laughed, and they settled into bed.

She snuggled close to him, and sent a gust of Wind at the fire, and it sizzled out.

§§§~~~

"In all her years I've never seen Kojishi that taken with a boy," Lantis informed Hikaru as they readied for bed.

"Yeah I noticed that too," Hikaru admitted, "What do you think?"

"I think that he should be careful where he steps, especially now that he's her Guardian, that worries me."

Hikaru giggled, "You don't have to be like that you know. You could give him a chance; he's young, you were young once."

"Yes, but I wasn't a young Earthling," he growled, "No offense," he added to Hikaru, "But they're different, they're not trustworthy."

"I think they are," Hikaru told him.

"You think everyone is," Lantis shot back, and Hikaru smiled.

"I think you need to learn that."

"It hasn't rubbed off yet, I don't know that it will," he took her hands, "Whatever happens in this war, I will always love you."

"Don't go sounding like Yukito on me," Hikaru begged, "Nothing will happen, to either of us."

"This is war, it's not a guarantee, I just wanted you to know."

"Sh," she put a finger to his lips, "No more talk, let's just go to sleep."

"Okay."

They crawled into bed and a few words from Lantis doused their fire as Hikaru got close to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

§§§~~~

"Another war," Umi sighed as she flopped onto the bed and spread her arms out.

"And it's taking its toll on you," Clef said quietly as he walked into the room.

"Yeah it is," she muttered and thought about him.

"Don't do that to yourself," he pulled her eyes back out of the darkness, and she smiled and tried to apologize, "Don't apologize either, you don't need to. Umi," he sat next to her and stroked her hair, "I know you love him, I don't care, but you need to let the pain go. Remember the good times, not the last day. Please."

"I've tried, but it still, it still gets to me sometimes, now more than ever because I don't ever want to see that with you or Mizuuma, or Hikaru or Fuu or anyone."

"And you won't," he assured her again.

"It's hard to believe that."

"She's strong."

"But she's inexperienced," Umi countered.

"She'll get experienced, real fast, and she's got a lot of people on her side, plus that boy Jake is supposed to be her Guardian."

"I don't trust him," Umi muttered.

"He saved her from that place once; he'll save her again."

"Maybe…"

"I'm sure of it, now try and get some sleep, we all need it, and you most of all," he kissed her forehead, and put out the fire with his hand before she put her head near the nape of her neck and said goodnight before she fell asleep.

§§§~~~

"Magic Knights!" Fuuchou screamed when they were finally alone, "This is amazing!"

"I can't believe it!" Mizuuma was jumping up and down on Fuuchou's bed.

"Wow…I mean…wow…us," Kojishi was still stunned.

"I can't wait to learn spells," Fuuchou grinned, "And try our new swords out, it's so cool what they can do!"

"I know!" Kojishi shouted in response.

"You three are going to wake the whole palace up," Persea informed them as she walked into their room.

They quickly stopped, stood and bowed, "Gomen nasai Persea-san," they all muttered apologies.

"It's okay," she smiled and winked.

"What are you doing here?" Mizuuma asked; she could feel a presence next to the door.

"Showing the new recruits to their rooms, order of the Guru," she answered and smiled that dazzling smile again.

Kojishi laughed nervously, and was about to go and shut the door, but the three boys walked in.

"Duty relieved, we'll do it," Mizuuma offered, and Fuuchou smacked her.

"I'm not sure your father would appreciate that," Persea said nervously.

"I'll take the heat, I insist," Mizuuma persisted, and Persea nodded and turned.

"Arigato Storm Knight," she muttered and turned.

Mizuuma couldn't help but break out in a smile, and the three boys looked at the three girls as they jumped.

"Magic Knights! AH!"

"Okay, we're okay," Mizuuma assured them as they walked from Fuuchou's room.

"That's always good to know," Jake joked, and she glared.

"This place is so beautiful," Zack whispered.

"I've never seen so much color in one building," Brian added, "Everything is beautiful, breathtaking, and we've only seen a few rooms."

"Have you ever seen the gardens?" Kojishi inquired.

They all shook their heads.

"Well you have to see the gardens," Mizuuma told them, "They're the most beautiful thing in the whole palace."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Brian muttered and glanced at Fuuchou.

Mizuuma and Kojishi snickered as they led them toward the gardens.

"Guru Clef made them a long time ago," Kojishi was like a tour guide, "And then, just recently," she grinned at Mizuuma, "He added a section full of blue and purple flowers for Umi-san and Mizuuma-chan."

As they reached the gardens they were met with an assortment of every kind of flower they knew and some kinds they had never even dreamed of. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful, pure art. And right in the center was a beautiful stone fountain that bubbled with water.

Mizuuma immediately dropped to the fountain and let her fingers slide across the water. They all thought she looked just like her mother when she did that.

Zack bent down to touch a marvelous red flower, but Kojishi stopped him, "Don't," she ordered firmly, and he stood again.

"I wasn't going to pick it."

"A lot of the flowers in here are used in Guru Clef's strongest spells. If you touch certain ones there's sudden death, painful slow deaths, an eternity of solitude trapped in your brain, I could go on," Fuuchou responded.

"Oh," Zack touched his fingers, and thanked Kojishi softly.

After they had walked around the gardens and seen its full beauty they decided it really was time to sleep and took them towards their rooms. 

"These three," Fuuchou pointed, "See you in the morning," she added, and they turned and left the three as they went back to their own rooms.

"Guys," Mizuuma said softly as they went back to their rooms.

"Yes?" Kojishi and Fuuchou responded.

"I'll miss you, don't do anything stupid and get yourselves killed okay?"

"We'll miss you too," they both responded.

"And we won't hurt ourselves, let's make a pact," Fuuchou suggested, and they stood in a circle, "We promise never to get killed or hurt in this battle, and no matter how far apart we are we'll always be best friends."

"On the names of the Magic Knights," Kojishi added, and they laughed slightly.

"Storm," Mizuuma put her hand in.

"Sun," Kojishi put her hand on top of Mizuuma's.

"Earth," Fuuchou was last, and when it was complete they pulled away, and their gems were glowing.

"What?" Fuuchou whispered.

"We've gotten stronger," Mizuuma responded, though she didn't know how, but there was a knowing in her eyes that they couldn't deny.

"Okay…" Kojishi sounded a bit nervous.

"Time for bed," Mizuuma turned and walked into her room, "See you in the morning."

"Hai," they nodded and each said goodnight before they went to sleep.

§§§~~~

"A Water Knight, a Storm Knight, one of the Sacred Guardians, Selece, and a Master Mage head for Aquacity, and you're worried about someone getting killed. The thing you should be worried about is getting attacked for help and miracles and such," Yukito appeared for her again.

"You always were charming," Umi said sarcastically, "But in case you don't remember, this is a war, and I don't know what we're up against."

"But I do," Yukito said quietly and looked down, "And you're perfectly capable, trust me on this one."

"The way you say that," Umi said softly, "Who is she? Why won't Clef tell me? Why does Fuu seem to understand? I'm confused."

"You will know in time," he said quietly, and she shook her head.

"Has there ever been a time when you said that that something terrible didn't come out of it?" she muttered, and he shook his head.

"And there probably never will be."

"Oh thanks a lot," she looked down, "I miss you."

"I know."

"I wish you hadn't died."

"But so much good came of it," he tried to bite his tongue, because he didn't want it to be like it was, but it was, and he loved seeing her happy.

"But so much good could have come of you staying alive too."

"No," he shook his head, "Clef wouldn't have been happy."

She looked down, "I wouldn't ever want that."

"I know, that's why it's good."

"I guess…"

"Umi why can't you remember the good? Why do you have to remember the battle? I wish it all away on you. I wish you didn't have to see it."

"I remember the battle because it reminds me that I can't ever be that blind again. I won't ever let anyone hurt like you did, I'll be more aware," she responded.

"You couldn't have saved me," he tried to take away the pain he had seen building in her eyes for years.

"Yes, I know, but I don't believe that."

"You need to, you need to believe it and let me go, because I'll never be able to come back and take it away, take it back."

"I know."

"You wouldn't want me to," this almost made tears leap to his eyes, and she shook her head.

"No that's not true! It would just be complicated, why are we talking about this like it's actually going to happen? You're gone, and I know I have to let the bad stuff go. But seeing you, it's hard."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No!"

"Well then…" he laughed slightly, "You're confusing."

"Are you coming with me? To Aquacity?" she questioned.

"I go with you everywhere, I always have, but on this journey I may be going with Mizuuma."

She sighed and nodded, "Be gentle with her, she's new."

"Okay," he laughed and vanished.

*I finally figured out why Umi and Clef are my favorite couple! Besides the fact that they're perfect for each other, but I'm sure some would argue otherwise, and that would make an interesting debate for some. Anyway! I think it's because they're challenging, not like with Hikaru and Lantis who have obvious emotions for each other. It's because Umi and Clef both basically hide themselves behind different things, and it's hard for their characters to have obvious emotion. It's because it's a challenge, and I like disturbances and depressing stuff sometimes. Just thought I'd say that. So to any Ascot fans it's not because I don't like him (because honestly I think he's adorable) it's just because it's easier to make it depressing with Umi and Clef and have it cuter at the end. Hm…interesting…*

Tori:

"You're a **jewel** upon my chest

**Warming** my **heart** with your kisses

A **peaceful** way to **rest**

Fulfilling my life long wishes 

And **silently** you're **watching **me

Stroking my cheek with your hand

Your eyes are **deep** yet filled with **tears**

I've **never** seen so much **love** in a man

Rubies and Gold

**Star** of my **moonlight**

Warmer than **roses** in **spring**

The **kingdoms** were **sold**

To hold their beauty 

Well

I'd **sell** my **life** away

Just to say I **held** their **heart** in my **arms**

There's **strength** in my **soul**…"

~Tori Amos, Rubies and Gold, Unreleased


	8. Aquacity

*Sorry this took so long. Actually it's completely finished as of about two weeks ago, but I just got home from vacation, and got to the business of posting right now. I also realized that I had to make several drastic changes, so sorry about the wait, here's my next chapter!*

Chapter 8 Aquacity, Embertown, and Breezeville

They mounted and looked back at the palace one last time.

"We'll see you soon," Ferio called to the people on the steps.

"Princess Bless," Zagato called back.

"Princess Bless," Ferio responded, and they rode off.

They rode together all day until they reached the Forest of Silence where they spent the night together, then in the morning they were to part their separate ways. The morning was dull and showed rain on the horizon. 

"Here is where we part," Clef told them, and they nodded.

Fuu, Umi and Hikaru brought their horses close together.

"Be careful," Umi told them, and they nodded.

"Be safe," Fuu added, and they again nodded.

"Be successful," Hikaru finished, and they broke away.

"Ashiteru!" they called and smiled at one another.

"I guess this is bye for now," Kojishi said sadly. Her face was downcast, but she forced herself to keep up her spirit and goodwill. She trusted her parents, and her friends with everything, with her life. She knew that they would stay safe and unharmed. 

"Only for now, remember the pact," Fuuchou instructed, looking between her friends. Her heart ached, would she see them again? Would they stay safe, be hurt? She pushed out the thoughts.

"We'll stay safe; we have a lot on our side," Mizuuma smiled and looked at the people who stood near, brimming with confidence. 

"Ashiteru," they all whispered and looked back to their parents.

"Rayearth!" 

"Selece!"

"Windam!"

The three guardian spirits rose from the ovum gems and towered above everything else.

"Oh my God," the six who had never seen them whispered.

"Finally!" Rayearth shouted.

"I thought we'd never get out of there!" Windam whined.

"So where are we going?" Selece asked.

"Rayearth we are going to Embertown, our home," Hikaru told the giant Lion, and jumped from her horse, which was quickly turned into a pack horse to lighten the load.

"Selece, Aquacity," Umi mounted the huge blue Dragon.

"Breezeville," Fuu stroked the Phoenix before she too mounted.

"Okay, we'll meet up at the palace when we get the word from Emeruade," Fuu told them, and they nodded.

'You're splitting up, how convenient,' the voice of the Dark Blade hissed in her mind; she suddenly felt very uneasy about the plan.

"He's just trying to make thee feel that way," Selece informed her, and she smiled and thanked him but couldn't easily brush off that eerie voice. She flinched slightly and the goosebumps rose on her arms as she thought other thoughts. 

With one last goodbye they turned and took off toward their designated cities.

§§§~~~

"They think that I want them all, so they're splitting up," she laughed cruelly.

"You called for me mistress?" he bowed to her and then looked into beautiful eyes.

"Yes, prepare horses; we're headed toward Aquacity."

§§§~~~

Brian was amazed by the beautiful woods that surrounded most of Cephiro. The lakes were pure and untainted, and the air was fresh and filled his lungs. He smiled, this place was magnificent. He wasn't sure where exactly this existed, another dimension, but wherever he was, Cephiro they called it, he could call this place home any day. 

"We're almost there," Fuu called down from the Phoenix, and the horses automatically picked up speed. They looked at Ferio who grinned slightly.

"I did learn a few things from Yukito," he laughed, and Brian realized that this was the smoothest horse ride he'd ever had.

"This is a great animal," he looked down at the bay beneath him and smiled slightly.

"All horses in Cephiro are better than Earth horses because they have less to fear," Fuu told him.

"Ah."

As they approached the beautiful city ahead no one could speak a word, the beauty was breathtaking. There were many small houses made of straw and leaves on the outskirts of town, but in the middle there were huge palaces made of marble and surrounded by beautiful gardens. 

"Welcome to Breezeville," the Phoenix's voice showed amusement.

"It hasn't changed a bit," Fuu said quietly, "Only…it's less burnt," she looked down and closed her eyes, pushing away memories as well. 

"What?" Fuuchou asked as Windam landed. She saw the distress on her mother's face and had to know. 

"Last time we were here this place was being burnt by the Dark One," Ferio told her.

"Oh…" she looked around and wasn't sure what to think. This was a beautiful place, she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to destroy it, but then, she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt anything in Cephiro. She closed her eyes and could feel the horse beneath her, she smiled softly as good thoughts flowed back into her mind. 

"Windam, I hate to do this to you again, but back in the gem," Fuu teased, and he sighed and went back into the ovum gem with a few muttered complaints. 

"Okay, let's go find a room for a few days."

They nodded and walked toward the nearest inn.

§§§~~~

Zack noticed the quickly rising heat as the horses lost their stride and worked their way up a steep incline, "What's going on?" he couldn't say he wasn't glad of the change of pace; he had only ridden once before, and he wasn't very good, but he wasn't sure what was happening. Was it some kind of trap?

"Embertown is on a volcano," Hikaru told him, and his jaw dropped.

"What if it explodes?" he managed to choke out.

"Then you touch me," Hikaru answered, "I can't be affected by Fire or lava in Cephiro. When someone touches me they get my gift for a short while."

"Oh," he was amazed by this fact, that was scientifically impossible, but he was beginning to notice a reoccurring pattern, science was not a part of Cephiro.

Rayearth slowed to a walk for the horse's sakes. 

In a few minutes Hikaru decided it was best if he went back to the protection of the gem, and thanked him over his complaints. She laughed as they reached Embertown, and everyone's breath was taken away.

It was a very large city with huge houses made of deep redwood from the forest below. It made the houses look almost red, which was appropriate for the home of the Magic Knight of Fire. 

A short man that was very plump and very bald ran out to greet them, "Fire Knight," he bowed, "It has been a very long time. And now you've grown."

She smiled, "Yes, hello."

"Welcome back to Embertown," he continued, and she grinned.

"Thank you, mayor, I'd like you to meet my husband, Lantis, and my daughter Kojishi, this is Zack, a friend of Kojishi's," she introduced them, and he shook their hands.

"You're as beautiful and strong willed as your mother," he told Kojishi, "I can see it. So where will you be staying?"

"Wherever's best," Hikaru responded.

"Very good very good, we'll get you checked in right now. No no no you don't pay, it's on me, my pleasure; I'm honored to have you back," he led them to a nearby Inn, and they followed as he spoke of changes and small skirmishes since she had been gone. He hinted a few times at some repairs that sadly could never get finished because they didn't have the money, and hinted toward her with her friends in high places. She rolled her eyes toward Lantis and laughed, but never interrupted him.

§§§~~~

Umi closed her eyes, and a tear slipped down her cheek as she looked longingly toward a village near the sea.

"Mom?" Mizuuma asked when she saw the tear hit close to where she was riding. She didn't understand the battle in her mother's eyes. She knew she loved Yukito, but how could someone hold onto something for that long? She needed to understand that emotion before she could understand her mother, and it made her helpless, it made her useless. Being useless made her angry. 

Umi shook her head and wrapped her arms around Selece's neck, "It's been a long time."

"A very long time," he agreed. 

After a few minutes of silence Selece went back in the gem, and Umi remounted. She looked at the pure white stallion beneath her and touched the blue spot on its haunches, Yukito's last gift to her. Her daughter was riding the chestnut mare that she had ridden so long ago, the one named Spring Breeze.

"This is Aquacity," Umi told them as they rode out into the open and were met with a large city with sleek, tall buildings painted blue. There was a blue lighthouse in the distance, and the waves lapped on the bottom of it playfully.

"It's beautiful," Mizuuma whispered in awe as they rode into town and found a room to stay at.

"It is, but when we saw it last it looked a lot worse. I hope I'll never have to see any village in that condition again," Umi shook her head, and Clef took her hand.

"You never will."

§§§~~~

Mizuuma jumped awake, and she could feel the fear tighten in her whole body. There was a girl there, with golden curly hair and dark hazel eyes; eyes that used to be innocent, used to love, but then they were distorted. She had a dark blade in her hand, and there was blood on it, and Mizuuma's eyes caught something else. A strand of deep blue hair. 

"Is that the enemy?" she whispered and sat up. 

Someone opened her door, and she drew her sword from her gem. She raised it and felt it meet steel. For a few moments they battled until suddenly there was a light, and she saw her father in the room, staff raised. He sighed heavily and lowered the staff, and Mizuuma turned back to her opponent; it was Jake. She couldn't believe he had actually held onto his sword that long. 

"Mizuuma?" he whispered, and she nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Mizuuma demanded, slightly annoyed.

"I heard you call out in your sleep, I was worried," he responded and put the sword back in its hilt near his side. 

"Oh," she unsummoned her own sword, and looked to her father, "I saw the enemy, in my dreams, she's looking for mother."

"I know," he said quietly, and Mizuum's eyes widened, "You know! Then why are we here?! Alone?!"

"Because this plan is strong, it will work, only in a different way. The enemy will come here, to Aquacity, in search of your mother, but we won't be here for long. We will go to another village on the sea, a village your mother has to confront, and she will go to the palace looking for Umi. That's when we'll corner her," he responded.

"I don't understand, you know, but mom doesn't?" Mizuuma asked, confused. More pieces to a puzzle that she didn't have a frame to. She had to base everything on bits and pieces. She had to build the middle before the edges. She tried not to think too hard because she had to hear what her father was telling her. 

"No, but she'll understand soon, she will, trust me," he told her, and then told her to get some more sleep, that she needed it for the next day they would be traveling.

She nodded, needing her silence just then, and as he left Jake turned, "You," she pointed to him, and he turned and faced her, "Next time you decide to attack someone make sure it's not the one you're protecting."

He nodded and looked down.

"And," she smiled, "Good fighting."

"Thanks," he turned and walked from the room.

§§§~~~

In the morning they were on horses once more and headed toward a small city nearby.

"Clef I don't know if this is a good idea," Umi looked uneasy.

"It is," he assured her.

"But Fuu said to come here," she protested.

"But you need to face it; it'll help."

She sighed and looked down, running her fingers through the horses mane, "Hai."

"Okay then," so they set off; Jake riding close to Mizuuma, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He kept looking around him, completely alert.

"I wonder," Umi mused, watching him, from where she and Clef rode ahead.

"What's on your mind?" he always got nervous when he saw that glint in her eyes.

"Yukito called him one of the Sacred Guardians. Could they be of Cephiro only reborn? He uses that sword as if he was born with it in his hands, and he's too alert. Even now he watches us suspiciously," and when Clef looked back at Umi's words Jake was watching them with narrowed eyes, "I wonder," in one movement her horse reared and turned around, charging toward Mizuuma. Jake threw his horse in the way and drew his sword. Umi drew hers and pulled her horse to the side. There was a loud crash, and Umi found Jake meeting her stroke for stroke. Finally she stopped, and a word from Clef held Jake's hand from bringing his sword down upon Umi; she smiled.

"Why would you bring your sword down upon your own child?" Jake demanded harshly, and Clef didn't dare to let him have his hand back.

"Please," Umi scoffed, "I've been killing monsters and battling enemies since before you were born. I'm a better swordsman than that. It was a test, if you didn't protect her I would have pulled back."

"A test?" Jake asked skeptically.

"No, I really wanted to kill _my daughter_, my flesh and blood!" she threw her hands up and turned her horse around, "Strong, but dense, so very dense," she muttered, and Clef grinned.

"Sounds familiar, like mother like daughter," he said so only she heard, and she was quiet a moment before she spoke.

"No!" he raised his eyes, "No!" she laughed hesitantly.

"No he wasn't dense or no she hasn't fallen for the same kind?" Clef asked.

"Well I can't argue the first one," that made him laugh, "But it was ego not naivety," she added, "As for the second one," she turned and saw Mizuuma laugh at Jake's words, "I couldn't say."

"And of him?" Clef persisted.

"Tell me Master Mage, what are your feelings?" Umi smiled, and he shook his head.

"She is like you," he said plainly, "Beautiful, mysterious, only one who can take the challenge can claim the treasure; Mizuuma herself is the challenge, her heart is the treasure." 

"He seems strong, but I wonder, strong enough?" Umi pondered, and Clef shook his head.

"That is a question I have no answer to."

"Only she does," Umi sighed, "More pieces."

"The Sacred Guardians are watchers, protectors; they are silent but for their duties. If he truly is one of them he will love her from afar," Clef told her, and Umi shook her head.

"That is painful; I would never wish that upon anyone, let's hope it is not true."

§§§~~~

"Where are they?!" she growled when she had ransacked the whole city.

'Selece! I feel you!' a triumphant voice shouted, and she smiled and took off to where the sword pointed.

§§§~~~

Suddenly they were moving faster, "What's going on?" Jake called to Mizuuma over the four horses.

"I feel something; something unnatural, something hunting us," she was confused by the feeling, but somehow she didn't doubt it at all. 

"We'll never outrun it now!" Umi's voice was desperate.

"We've got to try," Clef urged the horses to move faster.

But after a twenty minute all-out run it was apparent they weren't outrunning it.

Mizuuma turned long enough to see Jake stop his horse and draw his sword, "Jake!" she screamed and stopped, causing Umi and Clef to do the same. Umi drew her sword and turned. She was met with a young beautiful girl with curly golden hair and hazel eyes, "Oh my God."

Clef winced at what he saw and turned his head.

"You recognize me I see," she smiled at Umi cruelly, "How?"

"The-the Dark One, showed me, a-a, vision of you and him," Umi looked down, tears in her eyes.

She laughed, "Does it hurt you Water Knight? Does it bother you that he loved another?"

"No!" Umi screamed, "He never responded!"

She looked down, deeply hurt, then quickly looked back again, "It's because of you too. It's all your fault!"

"No!"

"It is!" she raised her sword, "And I'll see you pay for it too!"

"Mom!" Mizuuma screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks, but Jake held her back, "Let me go!"

Umi parried and met her stroke for stroke, always having the upper edge.

Her accomplice jumped in and raised his sword to Umi.

"Umi!" Clef's voice was as pained as she had ever heard it. She ducked and swung her sword in a circle. She heard a scream and saw blood on her sword. She jumped aside and looked at the scene.

The blond girl was bleeding from the ankles, her accomplice was kneeling by her, trying desperately to keep the blood in, to no avail. He glared up at Umi and then glared at Clef, closing his eyes then looked down and sheathed his sword. He looked back up, took one final hateful glance at Mizuuma, grabbed the girl and disappeared.

After a few long moments of waiting Umi walked to a tree and pulled off a leaf, calmly wiping her sword off with it. She looked around and saw two gaping faces, "What?" she unsummoned her sword.

"Mom," Mizuuma choked and flew into her mother's arms. 

"That was amazing," Jake commented, and Umi winced.

"That was training and experience," she turned back to Clef, "Your former student? You left something out didn't you?"

He nodded solemnly, "Hebi, trained by Lantis as well, and…you know the rest."

"Oh great," Umi muttered, "So we've got ourselves a Magic Swordsman wielding the Dark Blade. One who's looking for vengeance and wants to kill me and probably my daughter. Did I leave anything out?"

"She seeks something at the Palace, two things. I have one of them, Ferio has the other," Clef added, "And her accomplice is another student of mine, one that wasn't dedicated enough and quit soon after he began his training."

"Oh what might these items be? Let me guess," Umi said sarcastically, and Mizuuma interrupted.

"The Creator of the World, and the spell to bend him to his will. She wants to resurrect someone," her eyes seemed to snap back into focus, and she met some perplexed faces.

"Who?" this was Jake.

"Why?" there was a great sadness in her mother's eyes.

"How did you know?" her father's eyes were suspicious.

"I don't know," Mizuuma whispered, addressing Clef's question, "I just knew."

"Yukito," Umi answered Jake's question, "She was his old lover."

"Because she loved him," Clef answered Umi's question.

"Why didn't you tell me about this spell?" but Umi wasn't exactly angry, now it was complicated.

"Because I was afraid you'd use it," he answered, then thought about how that sounded, "Not because what you think, not because I didn't want you to be with him, because I was afraid of the price that must be paid to use the spell. I was afraid that at the time you would believe it wouldn't be a loss, and you'd use it."

"And what price is that?" Jake asked.

"The sacrifice of Earth and all its inhabitants," Clef said softly, and they gasped.

"Oh God…"

§§§~~~

"Don't go far; you'll make yourself a target," Hikaru instructed, and Kojishi nodded and bounded off, Zack following her, somewhat less enthusiastically.

"Should we trust her with him?" Lantis watched them, "What if the enemy shows up and…"

She put a finger to his lips, "Kojishi will not leave the safety of the city; she's responsible. He's capable I think, and I know she is; they'll be okay."

He smiled and pulled her close, "You always know what to say don't you?"

"Recently," she grinned.

"You've changed," he touched her face.

"So have you," she said quietly.

He nodded and kissed her, and when they broke away she laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go see the city, take advantage of this mini-vacation."

He smiled and followed her.

§§§~~~

She spotted a cave in the distance, "Come on!" she urged.

He looked around them nervously, "Kojishi I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

"Chicken?" she challenged playfully, "I'll race you!" she took off up the rocks, just enjoying the moment, living life to the fullest. She was like her mother, she could enjoy anything, despite the circumstance. She had inherited something from her father though too and was wary all the while. This time her joy overtook her, because she felt freedom, as if she could fly, and she ran. 

He took one last paranoid glance, then followed her, "Hey! Cheater! Head start! No fair!"

§§§~~~

"You're sure you're okay here master?" she was healed but for a large cut on her ankle that would heal with time.

"Yes," she hissed, "Go to Embertown, Lantis must be protecting that stuffed animal. Take the Dark Blade; even if you can't wield it it will guide you," she instructed, and he nodded, bowed, and picked up the sword. 

It hissed loud in his mind, 'Rayearth, looks like your Fire dies here.'

§§§~~~

"Hikaru!" Umi shouted and mounted, "Enough of this; Hikaru's in danger. We're going to the Heated Mountains, to Embertown."

"Umi, no," Clef said firmly, "You need to face this." 

"Yah!" she kicked her horse into a gallop and headed toward the mountains, showing her spirit through her defiance.

"Dammit," Clef mumbled and took off after her, Mizuuma and Jake following, not understanding anything that was going on. It was another on a need to know basis, and it seemed they didn't need to know. 

§§§~~~

They sat against the cave wall, laughing and panting.

"Well we didn't climb all the way up here for nothing, let's go in," Kojishi urged, and Zack got a bad feeling in his gut.

"Maybe we should…" but she was already heading in, "Kojishi! No! Let me go first!" he ran in and heard a scream. He drew his sword as light flashed in the room. 

"How nice," a voice scoffed, and Zack's eyes widened when he saw a man holding a struggling Kojishi. He rushed forward, but the man had a sword that he put to Kojishi's throat, "Move and she dies." 

He froze.

Kojishi opened her mouth slightly, and his words were like ice.

"Bite me and your Guardian dies."

She clamped her mouth back together.

"Now, what to do, what to do, ah yes, show me to your father and the creature Mokona, or I'll torture him in front of you." 

§§§~~~

Lantis caught a flash of metal in the sunlight, and looked up; he saw a sword. His mind raced, a sword, in a cave, in Embertown where Zack and, "Kojishi!" 

Hikaru's eyes darted, and she caught it too, "Rayearth!" 

Some people screamed, others were awed, but she didn't hear any of it, "Come on," she urged Lantis who quickly jumped on. The Fire Lion bounded up the cliff with no need of words and when he walked into the cave he lit it all up. 

"Let my daughter go," Hikaru got down, and Rayearth snarled at the man.

"How about a trade?" he inquired.

"A trade?" Hikaru was wary.

"Mokona for your daughter," he answered smugly.

"Well we would do that except Princess Emeraude has him," Lantis told him quickly.

"I won't fall for that, that's too obvious. Unless of course you thought I'd think that, so I'd never look there. But maybe you thought I'd think that you wanted me to think it was too obvious so you hid it here or…" he was even confusing himself.

In his confusion Rayearth jumped up and ripped Kojishi from him. She screamed at the lunge but when she found herself safe she hugged the huge animal and then went, sobbing, into her mother's embrace. 

'Windam,' the voice was whispery, 'Windam is next, we must go to Windam. That is the last one,' it turned strong, 'And no longer will the Wind whisper his name.'

"You will see; she will have her revenge and the death of the Magic Knights will be mourned all through Cephiro," he whispered hatefully and disappeared, leaving some confused people.

"Umi…" Lantis sighed, "And Yukito…" he began the explanation.

§§§~~~

Umi screamed in aggravation as she turned her horse around, back toward the forest and headed toward Breezeville, even further than she was before. 

They followed her and never spoke, afraid they would upset her, and she would evoke her wrath on them. 

§§§~~~

"We're going to speak to the people here and try to find out what's going on here," Fuu told the other two.

"You two stay here, don't move," Ferio instructed, and Fuuchou stood and bowed.

"Of course father."

His eyes narrowed, because everyone knew not to trust her, she had her father's blood, and her mother smiled.

"That's good, now listen to your father, and stay with Brian, he's your Guardian. Now," Fuu turned to Brian, "Don't let her out of your sight under any circumstances do you hear me?"

He nodded, and they turned and left.

About five minutes after they were gone Fuuchou stood.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she announced and walked out. 

He followed, suspicious, and she snuck out and into the woods. He nodded, knowing that he was very rarely wrong in this sort of thing and snuck after her, making almost as little noise as she did.              

She walked around for awhile until she heard the snap of a stick behind her. She jumped and turned. He walked from the brush, and she glared, "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Following you," he answered simply.

"I see that. Why?"

"Because I'm your Guardian; your mother trusted you with me."

She turned and looked away, "I am not a child."

He stepped next to her, "And this enemy is not practice."

She turned and looked into his eyes, then scowled and turned away, "I can look after myself."

"I know that," he said quietly, "But do you want to face this enemy alone? Because if you do I'll just turn around now and…" he turned and took a few steps.

She hesitated and then called, "Brian, wait."

He smiled as he turned.

"You wanna…you wanna take a walk?" she was hesitant as she looked down and blushed slightly. 

He nodded, and she smiled for him.

"How touching, I think I'm gonna cry," a cruel voice said behind Brian, and he spun. He saw a man with dark black hair and blue eyes holding a dark sword. He drew his own sword, and it flashed green.

"One of the Earthlings wants to play," he laughed and met Brian's blade. Fuuchou's eyes were wide with fright. She was too scared to even remember how to summon her sword.

When their blades met the Dark Blade shrieked its fury and trembled in his hands.

'Guardian!' it screamed, and Brian's brain rattled, suddenly he could hear the other two in his head.

'What was that?' this voice was Zack.

'I can hear you,' this was Jake.

But he had no time to ponder because the enemy was upon him. He was fighting expertly though he didn't know how, but it wasn't enough only to parry. He needed help, fast. He knew he would tire before the enemy would.

§§§~~~

Her gem glowed a bright green and when she touched it she heard Windam.

"Thy daughter is in danger, go to the forest."

"Fuuchou's in trouble," Fuu looked terrified as she turned to Ferio.

He nodded, and they remounted and headed toward the forest at an all-out run.

§§§~~~

"Brian!" Ferio jumped from the horse and rushed to help as Fuu consoled Fuuchou.

"Prince Ferio," their assailant said with a smirk, "So nice to finally meet you. What say we make a deal?" he lashed a magical chain around Fuu and pulled her near him. He smelled her hair and ran a few fingers down her arms, "Ah, beauty is delicious."

"You sick…" Ferio held up his sword.

"Sorry," he threw Fuu in front of him.

"Let her go," Ferio growled deep in his throat, "So help me if you don't let her go I'll…"

"Give me Mokona and see her live."

Ferio's eyes darted; he knew what Mokona was needed for, but he had to get Fuu back. He couldn't stand to see her hurt, "You'll never find the book among all those in the library," he shouted.

His attacker glared, "When I do find it your sister's blood shall be smeared upon it."

Ferio held himself back for Fuu, "Leave Emeraude out of this."

"Give me Mokona if you're so confident that I don't have the book already," he bluffed, and Ferio didn't buy it.

"Fine, Mokona," he called, and the little creature timidly walked from the forest, "Mokona," he said quietly, "You're going to go with him now, but don't worry we'll get you back."

"Now give my mother back," Fuuchou drew her sword and glared, "Or die."

He laughed and let Fuu go; she ran into Ferio's trembling arms and sobbed. He stroked her hair and whispered to her, as he felt her salty tears hit his shirt. He glared at the man as he pulled Mokona into his arms and disappeared.

"Prince, Princess," Brian said timidly, "What is this book? Why did he just take that creature? I don't understand."

"That creature is the Creator of the World," Fuuchou told him quietly, "Of Cephiro and your world."

"What?" his eyes widened, well there went all his philosophies out the door.

"Yes, and he wanted him because there is a spellbook that will let him bend Mokona to his will. It will let him sacrifice all the people of Earth for one of the people of Cephiro," Ferio explained, and Fuu's eyes widened.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "But that would mean that…and the enemy isn't him…I thought something like this would happen…"

"Sh…" Ferio kissed her softly.

"Wait wait wait, go back," Fuuchou ordered, "What's going on? Who is being resurrected? Please don't tell me it's who I think it is either," her eyes were somewhere between angry, extremely confused and terrified. 

"The Son of Cephiro, he was very, liberal, in his thinkings, of um…women," Fuu tried to put it nicely, "He…well…"

"He used them," Brian's eyes were dark, "Hm…interesting."

"What?" Fuuchou asked, but he waved his hand.

"Well he loved Umi, that's for sure, but he had many other lovers, but not loves, mind you," Ferio made that clear, "Well…one girl never got over him. One of Clef's old students, Hebi. She loved him, but he didn't love her back. She wants to see Umi dead, and she wants to bring him back."

"Eliminating the competition," Fuuchou whispered, "Oh my God, Umi-san, Mizuuma…" she tried to force back the tears, her best friend was in terrible danger and there was absolutely nothing she could do. Her fingers clenched into fists as she heard screams in her mind; she pushed it all away and shook her head. Mizuuma was strong, and her mother and father would even stronger, she would be safe. 

Fuu shook her head sadly, "We will protect them with our lives, everyone for that matter, even the people of the Earth. Even after what they've done to us, we would never see them hurt."

Brian nodded, "And that's why we were chosen?"

Ferio shook his head, "That is another destiny, another prophecy and I am not about to explain it."

"Please, not again," Fuu begged, "The last one ended up so terrible."

"Nothing like that, well…something like that, but no one dies. No one is destined to die at least," Ferio assured her, and she smiled.

"That's good."

Tori Quote:

"Thought she **deserved** no **less** than she'd **give**

Well happy birthday 

Her **_blood's_** on **my hands**

It's kind of a **shame**

'Cause I did **like** that **dress**"

~Tori Amos, Yes Anastasia, Under the Pink


	9. The Guardians

Chapter 9 The Guardians

"Fuu are you all right?!" Umi screamed as she rode up, and her horse reared as she jumped off, "Woah…" she whispered, and he calmed.

"Yeah, we're fine," Fuu responded quietly, looking down, hiding from Umi's eyes.

"I've seen the enemy you don't have to act like that," Umi informed her curtly; they knew each other too well.

Fuu looked at her sadly, "Gomen nasai," her words were in Japanese, and it bothered her. She had learned Cephiran since she had taken up a permanent residence, but she still sometimes spoke in Japanese, and it was oddly converted for her. 

Clef looked worried as he rode up, "Earth and Cephiro become one when the people of Earth are destroyed," he told them, "So it has begun," he gave Ferio a severe look.

"He had Fuu and there was no other way; you have the book in a safe place?" Ferio tried to explain, but Clef's eyes never let up.

"I do," he nodded solemnly, and Umi smacked him, "What was that for?"

"Please," she muttered, "If he had me you would have given Mokona up."

"You sound confident," he informed her, "Would I?"

She gave him that look that said, 'I know you too well, and you're bad at lying.'

He laughed slightly and smiled at Ferio, "Sorry."

"Apology accepted," they laughed.

"Someone should ride up to the mountains and get Hikaru down here; their next destination is the castle. We'll ride together now," Fuu instructed, and Clef nodded.

"I'll go."

Umi was about to protest, but Jake stopped them all.

"See about that," he laughed hesitantly, "See I can kind of talk to Zack, so you really don't need to."

"You can what?" Umi asked, and Clef's eyes widened.

"Well I can hear and speak to him in my head; it's weird," Jake shrugged his shoulders, "I'll tell them to come."

Umi looked at him curiously, "Hm… that normally has a lot to do with prophecies," here she turned to Clef who looked down, "Please tell me that something else isn't being hidden here."

"You have much to learn about Cephiro's history," he said quietly, and she shook her head.

"Wonderful…"

"Anyway," Mizuuma tried to change the subject. This one made her uneasy.

"Yeah I'll call them," Jake thought in his head to Zack.

'Hello?'

'Jake?'

'Yeah, hi, this is really weird, and see I think that Guru Clef is going to explain it all and everything, but I think that you need to be here first. In fact, I know you do. See the Magic Knight of Wind wants you four here right away,' Jake told them. 

'I'll let them know,' Zack answered. 

Brian scowled and looked away.

"What's wrong with you?" Mizuuma asked though no one else had noticed.

"Nothing," he mumbled and would have walked off but for his duty to Fuuchou.

"Whatever," Mizuuma hated when people lied, but she didn't want to press anything under Fuuchou's watchful gaze, "Fuuchou while we're waiting you wanna practice?"

Fuuchou smiled and nodded as they walked onto an open spot. 

Both Brian and Jake watched nearby, never taking their gaze from the two.

"They're good, for being so young," Clef nodded to himself, and Umi looked at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Umi questioned.

"You'll see, as soon as the others get here," he smiled, "Just another thing in our favor."

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically, "The Black the White and the Blue were supposed to be in our favor too," she turned and looked down, "Dammit."

He put his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up, "Sorry."

"It's okay…"

§§§~~~

Mizuuma drew her sword in a flash of purple and black. Fuuchou drew hers in a flash of deep green and yellow. They stared, amazed, that had never happened before.

"Okay then," Mizuuma laughed, and Fuuchou grinned as they began, remembering not to bow to one another.

Fuuchou made the first swing, Mizuuma allowed her that advantage, and she parried. They danced around before Mizuuma made the next swing low, and Fuuchou dodged it. She turned in a circle, and Mizuuma met the sword and threw it. Fuuchou grabbed it quickly as Mizuuma approached and put her weight into the next swing. It threw Mizuuma off-guard that she had so much power so soon, and the sword went flying from her hands. 

She scrambled, but Fuuchou was approaching. She remembered what Persea had told her and smiled slightly. She reached out a few fingers, "Come," she ordered, and the sword flew into her fingers.

Fuuchou's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, "Cool!" 

But there wasn't time to admire, because Mizuuma was approaching. Somehow Fuuchou got the upper hand with the power again and accidentally slashed Mizuuma across the arm. Blood gushed through her shirt, and she winced and dared to look down.

"Mizuuma!" Fuuchou rushed toward her and was apologizing as Clef approached.

He leaned down and touched the wound, completely used to fixing things like this. He looked up again, startled. 

"What?" Mizuuma asked, wincing from the pain.

"The thing is," he laughed hesitantly, "This wound was caused by another Magic Knight and can only be fixed by another Magic Knight."

"Well then," Fuu raised her hands.

"No no no," Fuuchou shook her head, "Let me do it, sorry Mizuuma," she whispered again, and Mizuuma grinned.

"Payback for all those times I beat you when we messed around."

Fuuchou laughed slightly and picked up her sword. She touched it to Mizuuma's wound, and it was instantaneously healed. 

"Wow," it was Mizuuma's turn to be amazed, "That's amazing, it feels as if it never happened."

"That is the healing power of the Earth element," Clef responded and smiled at Fuuchou, "Good job, you know, your parents found themselves in a slightly different, but the very same situation."

"What?" Fuuchou and Mizuuma asked in unison.

"Oh yeah," Umi laughed nervously.

"Well see," Fuu looked down, "I accidentally stabbed Umi because at the time she wanted to kill me because her father was killed by my father, and I wasn't ashamed of it, and we were in a huge, terrible fight about our parents which was quite stupid. Anyway, she drew her sword and then dropped it, and I thought that she was swinging. I stabbed her, and she lay on the ground, dying. Clef couldn't do anything for her, and your father," she looked at Fuuchou, "Was battling with the Son of Cephiro because he was about ready to just kill me himself. Anyway, it could only be healed by the magic of another Magic Knight, but I had to be willing to do it. Eventually I was, and we were fine, but it was a test of friendship, and that just reminded us of it," she seemed ashamed, but Umi put a hand on her shoulder.

"She did a very brave thing, accepting a traitor's daughter. It just shows that you can accept all kinds of people," here she threw a glance at Brian who turned away from her knowing eyes.

"Did we miss anything?" a voice called cheerily from behind them, and they all turned.

"Hikaru!"

"Hikaru-san!" they hugged, and Kojishi grinned and walked to the other two who smiled and embraced.

"Hey how did you get here so quickly?" Fuu inquired as they walked back to where the others were standing.

"Oh a Transportation Spell from Lantis and a bit of magic from Rayearth," Hikaru responded, and Clef urged Lantis to come close, so he could restore some of the magic that was lost. He looked as if he was going to fall over in exhaustion. When they were finished they all looked ready for battle.

"Now we need to wait a day for the wound that Umi caused to heal and give them a bit of a head start, and then we follow from behind. Do you think that Zagato and the others will be able to hold them up at the palace gates until we get there?" Fuu asked and turned to Lantis.

"My brother can do incredible things with sword and magic," he answered.

"Your brother can do incredible things for my sister," Ferio grinned impishly, and Lantis shook his head.

"You would say something like that," he informed the Prince.

"Well it's a common known fact that…" Ferio began, and Fuu hit him.

"Stop while you're ahead," she mumbled harshly, and they all laughed. 

"Wait, what wound that Umi caused?" Hikaru asked, "And how did Zack know to bring us here?"

§§§~~~

They sat around the campfire and explained that Umi had wounded the real enemy, the old lover and then came the real explanation. Clef sighed when he saw that he was again going to be the one to tell it, to break it to them all. He closed his eyes and began.

"Once upon a time there were three Magic Knights, a Knight of Wind a Knight of Fire and a Knight of Water. Long after their fighting was over they settled down and had a family, and of them came the Knight of Earth, the Knight of Sun and the Knight of Storm. Each of these new Knights would be ignorant of their heritage until the Black, the White and the Blue were once again reunited in new forms. 

"When the new Knights were born so were the Guardians of the Rune-Gods. There were three new Rune-Gods to be born with the Knights arrival. The Rune-Gods, like everything, began as babies and therefore needed to be kept and tended to until they were able to take their true forms and show themselves to the Knights, and so there were the Guardians. The Guardian of the Rune-God of Earth, the Guardian of the Rune-God of Sun and the Guardian of the Rune-God of Storm. 

"The Guardians were born into the world and grew up with the Rune-Gods, learning and growing together until eighteen years before the Knights knew anything about themselves. Then they were transported to Earth and given old memories, things that never happened. There they grew, and the memories took hold, and Cephiro and their beloved Rune-Gods were forgotten and lost. 

"Then the Magic Knights were remembered and the new force was at work. The Guardians were once again summoned to their home and became the Sacred Guardians, destined to take care of the new Knights. Once home they remembered their old skills, and slowly their old abilities and memories would emerge. They would be the ones to determine when the new Knights were able to Don their greatest friends," Clef explained to them, and it left them dumfounded.

"You tended to all this didn't you?" Umi demanded, and he nodded, "I need to start paying more attention when you go sneaking off."

He smiled and shook his head.

"So you mean to tell me we're from here? And we took care of some weird creatures so that these girls could go play war with them?" Jake threw his hands up, "Wow, that sounds believable."

"You don't have to believe it for it to be true," Mizuuma snapped, and he shook his head.

"Guess not, I mean, I didn't believe that anyone could be as cold as you are."

They looked at her curiously when she looked down and grabbed her hands.

Clef's glare was dangerous, and he itched to grab his staff. 

"So that's how we knew how to sword fight?" Brian asked, and Clef tore his gaze from Jake to nod slowly.

"Man that sucks," Zack muttered, and Kojishi looked at him curiously. He grinned as he responded, "I just thought that I was that good because I was a quick learner."

"Hate to tell you this," Hikaru smiled, "But you don't learn skills like that being a quick learner, or even beginners luck. No that's a lot of practice and training."

"What are the Rune-Gods?" Fuu asked, "I mean, like ours have shapes, what are their shapes?"

Clef shook his head, "Only the Guardians know."

"How will we know when to summon them for the girls?" Brian questioned.

"You will know," Lantis told him, "These things are always known in Cephiro."

After a long silence they decided it was time for bed and had to do things the old-fashioned way; they pitched tents.

"Where's Mokona?" Lantis asked, and Ferio shook his head. He understood through that and didn't ask anymore questions.

When it was all finished there was one huge tent for the new Magic Knights, and the Guardians and three smaller tents for their parents. 

They all said goodnight and went to bed because they knew they would need their rest.

§§§~~~

            They waited until mid-afternoon before they began to head back to the palace at a walk.

"Can't we just canter a little?" Fuuchou was pleading.

"We'll just ride up to the ridge and then we'll meet you there," Mizuuma offered.

Finally Fuu and Umi gave up and let them canter to the next ridge. They shouted in happiness and urged the horses faster.

Brian and Jake took off after them at a gallop to catch up. When they reached the ridge they looked at what they saw, horrified.

"The Forest of Silence is on fire!" Fuuchou screamed and galloped down, not heeding a word from anyone. Who had done this to her beloved Forest? She would kill them whoever they were.

"Fuuchou wait!" Brian shouted and ran behind her.

"That's impossible," Clef whispered beside Mizuuma.

She turned and looked down, "It's magic, strong magic."

§§§~~~

Fuuchou ran her horse hard and fast toward the Forest. She slowed only when he began to breathe heavily. When she reached the Forest she found Brian had followed her but couldn't speak because the Forest was no longer on fire and looked as if it never had been, "What?"

"You stepped right into my trap," a girl came from the Forest on horseback, followed by that man. The woman was gorgeous and was holding a dark blade, _the_ Dark Blade. 

Brian and Fuuchou drew their swords, and she laughed.

"The Guardian and the Knight of Earth want to challenge two Magic Swordsmen," she scoffed, "Well now, this may be interesting."

"You will never defeat me Hebi, wielding the Dark Blade or not," Brian stepped forward, and Fuuchou thought she saw a whole new person.

"Oh but I believe I shall," she smiled maliciously, "So sad though, did you really have to be a Sacred Guardian?"

His eyes flashed, and he raised his sword and swung hard at the Dark Blade. There was so much power in that one swing that it would have cracked any other blade.

She fell back from the impact, but the Dark Blade fed her and pulled her up.

Brian found himself fighting hard against the blade. He turned when Hebi's accomplice went toward Fuuchou, "Fuuchou!"

But it was too late. She was struck down, bleeding from a wound in her head caused by the butt of a sword. Her sword clattered to the ground, from the pure loss of Will. He closed his eyes for a second, he had failed, and Hebi slashed him across the shoulder. He fell back, and she approached.

"The Guardian of Earth dies for the love he can never have, how sad," she laughed and held the sword above him.

"I won't be the first that blade has killed in the name of love and protection," he said calmly.

"Shut up!" she screamed and brought the sword down on him.

He parried, but had lost too much blood and fell to the ground. Just before he lost consciousness he whispered in his mind, 'Hiroji, Takeru, I have failed.'

§§§~~~

"What?" Zack and Jake whispered.

Ferio looked up, and Fuu's tears eased for a moment; they had searched the entire Forest to no avail.

"Brian can speak to us too, and he just said 'Hiroji, Takeru, I have failed," Zack explained.

"No," Ferio mumbled and looked to Clef for guidance.

Umi and Hikaru hugged Fuu close and told her she'd be okay while she cried.

"Takeru, and Hiroji were your names when you lived here," Clef explained to Jake and Zack.

"She's still alive, and I'm going to find her," Mizuuma mounted and clicked the horse into a gallop, determined to find the friend she loved.

"Dammit Mizuuma!" Jake shouted after her and mounted quickly, ready to follow her.

Umi began to tack up, but Clef put a hand on her shoulder, "I will not lose her, not now," Umi said determinedly, and he nodded.

"I just wanted you to wait," he whispered, and she smiled and finished quickly.

"If we're not back in two hours head on to the palace without us," Umi instructed and hugged Fuu from the horse, "We'll find her, don't worry."

Fuu smiled and thanked her before Umi kicked her horse into a gallop, and they took off after their children.

§§§~~~

"Mizuuma you could at least wait for me! What if you get hurt?!" Jake demanded as he caught up to her, "Your parents would have my skin!"

"You are not my protector!" she screamed, and then thought about it. He glared, and she apologized, "One of my best friends is out there, maybe possibly dying; I can't fight with you now."

"Then don't, let us fight together," he told her, and she shook her head.

"You will not be my keeper," she turned her horse, and there was a voice in her head.

'Follow your heart and trust your feelings; they guide you well.'

"What?" she whispered, and then realized that she knew that the voice was that of her sword, "Follow my heart," she whispered, and looked down to the mare beneath her. She dropped the reins and kicked the horse.

"What are you doing?" he called after her, and she shook her head.

"Following my heart!" she called back, and he followed her.

"How are you following your heart by letting go of the reins?"

"I'm following the horse, and horses are a piece of me, and they're a piece of Fuuchou; I trust them," she answered, and the horse whinnied, and she looked down. 

Brian was lying there, on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh my God," she whispered and dismounted. She looked over his injuries and shook her head, "I wish my father were here," she muttered, and right on cue Clef and Umi appeared from the Forest.

Clef immediately bent near Brian and when he looked back up he closed his eyes and looked at Umi, then back at Mizuuma and Jake, "It was caused by the Dark Blade," he told them. 

"Fuuchou's sword will fix it!" Mizuuma sounded triumphant as Brian slowly regained consciousness.

"Mizuuma," he whispered and looked around him, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Forest; we can't find Fuuchou where is she?" Mizuuma asked, and he closed his eyes and winced, breathing heavily.

"Not here," he told her quietly, "Hebi took her."

"What?" tears came to Mizuuma's eyes, "You're wrong!" she shouted and mounted once more, "I'll find her. Yah!"

"Mizuuma no!" Umi shouted and mounted. Clef snapped, and Brian was back at the campsite. They would chase Mizuuma for hours, but never find her. Jake followed and was able to find her quickly. 

§§§~~~

"I knew you would do this," Hebi laughed as she appeared in front of the Storm Knight and her Guardian, "I knew you would, and I threw your mother and father off your trail. There's no one to save you now."

"Hebi, you will stand aside and leave her blood untouched," Jake stepped forward, sword drawn, and Mizuuma's eyes narrowed; she saw a change, but more than saw, she felt a change, a drastic one.

"Ah but you saw where noble speech got your friend didn't you?"

"He has proved himself worthy of you, just not of the Blade, only one can match the strength of the Blade, and it destroyed him."

"It did not!" her eyes flared, "It did not," she whispered, "Only that Water Knight destroyed him!"

"Leave my mother out of this! All she is guilty of is loving him!" Mizuuma stepped forward and drew her sword.

"Mizuuma step back," Jake's voice was oddly protective.

"No, I won't."

"This is not a time for your stubborn pride, I said step back!"

"As if you could fight better than I!"

Hebi just watched, with mild amusement. 

He knew he couldn't lose her, not now that he had found her again, "Gomen nasai," he whispered and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her away, and put her on the horse.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she was struggling, but he was strong.

"Go," he instructed the horse and whispered a few words, and it took off the other way, "Now," he turned to Hebi, "Do you want to fight me?"

"Of course," she smiled a dazzling smile that was once beautiful, now turned cold, "A chance to fight the legendary Guardian of Storm, but first," she snapped, and a man appeared and bowed, "Go take care of that Storm Knight, make sure she ends up like the other one."

He nodded and disappeared once more.

His eyes widened in horror.

Her laugh was reflected in her swing which was almost playful, a cruel kind of teasing. He answered with a quick, powerful stroke, that made his blade scream against the dark of the other.

He soon learned that it was the Dark Blade he was fighting, not the girl herself. With this in mind he aimed only to hurt the Blade, not the girl in front of him, and that was his mistake. He didn't realize until it was too late that the Dark Blade was indestructible. 

"I like you," she told him as she threw him to the ground, and his sword clattered from his hands; they were both breathing heavily, "So I'm not going to kill you like I killed the other. See, because we're both alike you and I; we both want something that's almost impossible. Notice the _almost_ because see that's the difference; you'll never get what you want, but I will," she smiled, "But I pity you, so I'm going to have mercy."

"I want none of your pity or mercy," he glared, and his green eyes flashed.

"See I thought you'd say that," she smiled cruelly, "So I decided beforehand that I'd do this," she hit him with the butt of the blade and knocked him unconscious, "And we'll see what you have to say when you wake. Now let's see what we can do with the Sun Knight," she snapped her fingers, and he disappeared and she did as well.

§§§~~~

Mizuuma tried to turn the horse around but found that she couldn't, "How did he spell it?" she whispered, "How did he know magic?" and then it dawned on her that he must have come back into himself. That was dangerous for them, but she wasn't so sure that he wasn't trying to protect her. He just didn't want to see her hurt, but she needed to find Fuuchou, "Spring Breeze," she whispered, "If you can hear me through that spell, you have to help me, please," she begged, "You're one of my dearest friends; you have to help me save Fuuchou."

The horse whickered and reared, suddenly the spell was broken, and Mizuuma shouted in happiness and touched the horse's neck, "Thank you." 

"You have power in your love," he informed her from behind, and she turned the horse and found the accomplice.

"And you have weakness in your hate," she answered and smiled warmly but cruelly at the same time, "You follow her orders like a dog to a master; I'm sure she sent you."

"Actually," he laughed slightly, "She did, and don't think that whole routine bothers me because it doesn't."

"Why?" Mizuuma demanded, "Why doesn't it bother you? Don't you want to be your own person?"

"I don't really care; she's powerful, once she's gotten what she wants maybe I'll get what I want too," he approached, and Mizuuma drew her sword. 

"Are swords needed among friends?" he said softly, and she was caught.

"What? Friends?" she questioned suspiciously. 

"Yes," he answered and came toward her, but didn't draw his sword, "Are we so different? You listen to the Guardian like I listen to Hebi, is that so wrong? We could be so beautiful if only…"

She slashed his arm as he tried to touch her, "If only you weren't on the wrong side," she whispered cruelly, and he glared and drew his sword.

They were almost equally matched until he whispered a few words and threw her to the ground.

Magic Swordsman, her mind reminded her, and she cursed herself for not knowing any magic. A Magic Knight that didn't know magic couldn't be a true Magic Knight. A Magic Knight that abandons her friends isn't much of a Magic Knight either, she answered herself sarcastically and tried to stand, but with a hand he held her down. She screamed and tried to get away.

He came near her and touched her hair. She tried to pull away but couldn't, "Can I tell you a secret?"

She was scared, and she tried not to show it, but it came through in her shaking body.

"I think that you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met," he smiled at her softly and touched her face. She cringed, and he hit her, "Too bad I'll have to kill you."

She closed her eyes, and tears trickled down her cheeks from the pain, emotional and physical. 

"Sleep," he instructed, and she passed out.

§§§~~~

He stirred in the unconsciousness when he heard that scream from miles away. He looked around him and found that he was in some kind of cage, and Fuuchou was staring at him from across the room, "Fuuchou?" he whispered.

She nodded slowly and turned slightly; he saw the blood on her blond hair, and the slight bump where the cut used to be, "I fell on my sword," she explained, "And woke up okay and here, wherever here is."

"Mizuuma…she…" he stopped and hit the bars, "I failed."

"Don't say that," she told him, "You didn't fail, you did your best. Mizuuma is safe, she's strong."

"But he went after her, he had a sick gleam in his eyes. If anything happens to her I'll kill someone; I swear to anything holy," he turned and paced the room. He got a feeling of dizziness and fell against the bars. 

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and sat on the ground, "I just need to sit for a minute."

"You probably have a concussion," Fuuchou told him, "Try not to stare at anything for too long."

He slowly stood again and scanned the room, small with two cages and no doors, sealed with magic most likely. He tried to think, but his brain swam, and he had to sit again.

"You're worried, so am I," Fuuchou admitted, "Is Brian okay?"

"Who?"

"Brian," Fuuchou looked puzzled, then distressed, "My Guardian!"

"Oh you mean Misao?" he shook his head and looked down, "No, he's not."

"Why? What's wrong?!"

"He was hit by the Dark Blade, wounded badly. Only the Magic Knight of Earth can save him. Her magic is pure and heals, and no other can remove a taint so deep," he explained solemnly.

"I have to get out," now Fuuchou was the one thinking.

§§§~~~

Clef and Umi returned to the campsite weary and empty-handed.

Fuu looked down, and Ferio put his hands on her shoulders.

"I need to be alone just now," Umi turned, and Clef caught her arm.

"Don't do it; you'll be susceptible to Hebi's magic."

"I don't care!" a tear streamed down her cheek, "I want her back Clef."

Fuu looked up, hope gleamed in her eyes when Clef nodded. He wiped a tear away with his thumb and kissed her softly.

"I'll be back," she said and lingered in his arms a moment longer before she turned and walked alone into the forest.

§§§~~~

Fuuchou looked up only when she felt something behind her. She turned and saw a crumpled ball with lavender hair, "Mizuuma," the name made him turn, and he ran to the bars and looked at her, lying there, completely helpless, and it was all his fault. His eyes were desperate and pleading when Fuuchou looked up from examining the girl.

"She's been hit by someone," Fuuchou told him, "In her jaw, but other than that I can see no damage."

He sighed and let out a breath he had been holding.

"I assume the spell will be lifted soon."

With her words Mizuuma stirred and looked around. She saw the cages and scrambled into a corner, shaking.

He clenched his fists.

"Mizuuma," Fuuchou whispered and touched Mizuuma's hand gently.

She looked up shakily, "F-Fuuchou?"

Fuuchou nodded and smiled weakly, and Mizuuma tackled the girl in an embrace.

"Oh God it was so horrible," Mizuuma whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks, "He was trying to seduce me and then he held me down and-and I thought…"

His hands clenched the bars so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"If Jake had just let me stay and fight and now he might be worse off than Brian or…" Mizuuma muttered miserably.

"Or," Fuuchou smiled softly, "He could be right there."

Mizuuma looked up and saw him watching her nervously from across the room. She sighed and then smiled at him, then in a fit of anger glared at him, "What do you think you were doing?! You almost got us both killed!" 

"I…"

"You weren't thinking at all were you?! Did you just want all the glory for yourself or what?!"

"Well…I…"

She turned and paced, fuming, "Now we're probably all dead anyway…so what does it matter?"

"I was trying to keep you safe," he mumbled, and she looked up at him sharply.

"Somehow I don't see this as safe."

"Hebi would have killed you!" he shouted at her, and he appeared before them.

"Exactly right, well done Guardian," he laughed and came near Mizuuma who fell back, trembling.

"Stay away from her!" he shouted.

"Shut up!"

Mizuuma cowered as a door was opened for her and her alone, blocking Fuuchou from the entrance, and he held out a hand.

"Come, my name is Shinji," he urged her forward, and she found her voice was shaky.

"What are you going to-to do wi-with me?"

He hit the bars and demanded to be let out again. 

"This has nothing to do with you Takeru!" 

"What did you call him?" Mizuuma demanded, and he smiled.

"He is your Guardian, Takeru, Guardian of the Storm Spirit, or has he been hiding that too?"

Mizuuma looked to Fuuchou who began to explain shakily, "Well you see…they kind of transformed…see they remembered their old lives, and so everything is well…more like their old selves."

An understanding came into her eyes as she looked him over, "Takeru," she nodded, "It suits you," she stepped forward and took the hand of the enemy.

"Mizuuma what are you doing?!" Fuuchou screamed, and she shook her head quickly.

"You'll understand someday," she said quietly and nodded to Shinji, "Let them go, please, your quarrel is not with them."

"Mizuuma you're leaving with the man who is in cahoots with the woman who wants only to see your mother's blood spilt!" Takeru turned and looked at her with pleading eyes, "What are you doing?!"

"You are freed from your duties to me," she said calmly and turned away from him.

"Mizuuma I will never be free until you have proven yourself worthy!" he shouted after her. He fell back and looked at a desperate Fuuchou.

"What kind of stunt is she pulling now?" she whispered, and Takeru's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

She laughed, but it was hollow, "You obviously haven't known Mizuuma too long. She's like her mother, only sneakier, like her father. She will put herself in any kind of danger for herself and others. It doesn't matter if she dies as long as she gets the gratification of having saved someone."

"Oh Jesus," he whispered, "She's putting herself in the hands of the enemy to save us."

Fuuchou nodded and closed her eyes, "It's up to her now."

"But Kojishi and Hiroji…"

Fuuchou shook her head, "No, they will be taken as well…I can feel it."

*I was rereading some of my other stuff online today, and I realized that I really suck with lose and loose. Almost every time I wrote loose I meant lose and the other way around. It made me sad, wow. Okay anyway. How's it coming? Good? Bad? Until next chapter ja ne! ^.^*

Tori:

"I **wish** I could do what **gold** does

Heard that the **stars** were in **order**

Got yourself **dealt** a hand with

With **_two queen of spades_**

And **blues** on the way

**Blues** on the way

**_Tears on my pillow_**

**_Of course they're not mine_**

Alter that altar

Making a play

**Somebody**, just **somebody**, invent the **telephone** line

**_I'll take my chances_**"

~Tori Amos, Alamo, Talula single UK version


	10. Capture

*Well I updated about three days ago and it never worked, so I'm going to do this instead and put up two chapters. Fanfiction had my next chapter posted but they never put it at the top of the list or added another chapter to the chapter thing so I don't know what happened. If this doesn't work I'm going to be angry. And oh my God! Do you realize how long I've been spelling Presea's name wrong?! And no one told me?! Please don't mention it *blushes* more than anything I hate being wrong. So besides that here's the next chapter*

Chapter 10 Capture 

"Yukito," she looked into the water, "You have to help me now; I know you can hear me. I need to find her, please."

"Umi," he appeared in the water before her, and she touched it. It rippled, and he smiled softly at her, "This is very dangerous."

"I don't care. I know you know where she is; you have to let me know. You have to help her, you have to help Fuuchou and Brian and Jake, please," Umi begged.

He shook his head, "Umi I can't do that."

"Why not?!" she screamed, and her tears were unstoppable, "This is my daughter! My only child!"

"Yes I know," he said quietly, "But she will be safe, you must go with that, and trust your heart. You are strong Umi, and you have taught her well. Please you must let this go for now. You will be reunited with her soon; you all will. Don't fret. Hurry, go to the palace with speed."

She closed her eyes, "Did you love her?"

"Would it be horrible if I did?"

"You would have lied to me."

He shook his head, "I never did."

"Are you saying that just to please me?"

"No."

She smiled slightly as he disappeared.

"Umi," she hissed, and Umi jumped up and drew her sword.

"Hebi," she answered calmly.

"You saw him, what did he say about your precious daughter?" she demanded cruelly.

"He told me that we would be reunited soon," she answered calmly, and that set Hebi off.

"You will not! He meant that _we_ will be reunited soon!" she shouted, and Umi glared.

"If I meant that I would have said that!" she hated it when people doubted her words, because her words were something she prided herself on.

Hebi drew the Dark Blade, and Umi's head swam with the memories it sent her. She remembered the last flash and her dying lover. She screamed and fell to the ground. Her sword clattered beside her.

"Hebi get away from her," Clef's voice was strong behind her, and the girl turned.

"Clef," she smiled sweetly, "I thought you'd be here to protect her. Let me kill her Clef, and I'll let your daughter go, give me the book and maybe I'll let them both go."

"Neither will I give to you Hebi. I will never let you hurt Umi, and I don't have the book."

"Don't give me that!" 

"It's entirely true," he knelt by Umi and looked into her deep blue eyes and could see the visions that screamed in her mind. Her eyes were blank, "Umi." There was no response, "Umi!" Still no response. He shook her, and she just wobbled in his arms. He glared at the girl, "What did you do to her?!"

"I did nothing."

He closed his eyes and went inside her with his magic. He saw that she was being controlled by the Dark Blade; she was tainted only by her memories of it. He slowly released it, and she was awakened.

"Clef?" she whispered and found her throat was extremely dry.

He nodded and hugged her quickly before she stumbled up and faced the girl.

"Ready to die now?" she demanded, "And you," she looked at Clef and held up a hand. He raised his staff, and it reflected the spell. She screamed but turned back to Umi. 

"Why do you speak as if you're the only one who lost anything?" Umi demanded, "Do you realize that he was my love? Do you realize that I lost something too?!"

"You killed him!" she raised the blade, and Umi met her swing for swing. Finally she got the upper hand, as she always did, and the blade was flung from her hands. She grabbed it and disappeared.

"Quickly," Clef took Umi's arm, "She's headed for Kojishi."

§§§~~~

Kojishi was as quiet as she ever had been as her father spoke with her Prince in hushed voices, and her mother consoled a sobbing Princess.

She didn't know what to think, her two best friends were gone. What was she supposed to do? Wait. Wait for what? She knew Umi was trying but also knew she would be unsuccessful because somewhere inside she knew that this was her mission, _their_ mission, as soon as she found them.

"Everyone get out of here," Clef and Umi appeared from the Forest, but it was too late, and Hebi was in front of them once more.

"Thank you for the introduction," she smiled at Clef, "Now it is time to take what is mine."

"Stay away from her," somehow he knew, and he stepped in front of Kojishi, drawing his sword, surprising Lantis.

She laughed, "Hiroji, nice of you to challenge me, but you will fall like your friends," she looked at the nearby Misao who mumbled, tossing and turning in fever and delirium, "You should be with the others," she snapped, and he was gone, "I can't do this alone because if I know you all, and believe me I do, you'll all fight together, call your Rune-Gods and such nonsense, so I'll need some help. Shinji," she called in a thick voice.

§§§~~~

He stood and looked at Mizuuma, "I'll be back," he bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head.

"Don't go," she managed to find tears in her deep blue eyes, "I pulled from my Guardian, now you pull from her."

He bent near her and touched her hair. She bit the insides of her cheeks, so she wouldn't scream, "Gomen." He disappeared.

She knew he was headed for Kojishi, and she knew she had to get out. She ran to the door, but it was locked. She drew her sword and brought it down on the door, but she was thrown to the ground by a magic seal. She screamed in agitation and began to pace. All she could do now was wait.

§§§~~~

"Hiroji," he growled when he was met with the Guardian of Sun.

"Shinji," the Guardian replied.

Suddenly Kojishi noticed the resemblance, "Brothers?"

"Brothers, but only one got the love of the Spirit," Clef said softly, "Only one would be strong enough to become a Guardian."

"Only one got the love of Hebi, only one," Lantis said quietly, and Hiroji looked down.

"But who are you protecting now Hiroji?!" Hebi was cruel; she hated him for breaking her heart.

"It was a long time ago Hebi," he said calmly and avoided Kojishi's eyes, "You loved Yukito."

"And you were destined to serve and protect; they banished you to Earth. Why do I fall for people that are destined to serve and protect others?" a tear streamed down her cheek and when it hit the Dark Blade it sizzled and began to glow a deep black. She looked down at it in horror, a piece of her old self in it, and then suddenly, she was back to her new form, and she raised the Blade while it glowed.

The power was too much for Hiroji, and he fell back, leaving Kojishi vulnerable. Lantis struggled with Shinji for access to her, but it was too late, and all four disappeared. In one moment all the new Knights, and their Guardians had vanished. They had nothing left to fight for except to have faith that they were okay.

§§§~~~

"Brian!" Fuuchou shouted from across the room when he appeared.

Takeru knelt by his friend and saw that he was in worse shape than he had been. Fuuchou looked like she was to the point of tears. 

"Fuuchou throw me your sword," he instructed, and she nodded and drew her sword. She slid it across the floor to him, and he caught it. When it touched his skin it grew dangerous rose thorns and cut deep into his flesh. He shouted and kicked it away. She pulled it back and looked scared as he nursed his bleeding hand.

"Should've known that, my fault," Takeru smiled slightly as he cured the wounds, "Simple healing magic; we all know it," he explained to Fuuchou, "Now you'll have to use a spell to help Misao, you could…" he stopped because Fuuchou looked depressed, "What?"

"I-I don't know any spells," she said quietly.

He smiled at her, "You've been sheltered from magic a long time. You know in Cephiro everything is determined by Will. Look into your heart and if you truly want to heal him you'll see what to do."

She closed her eyes and thought about how he tried to protect her, what he said about her. Without thinking or knowing she knelt down and put her hands through the bars. Small vines covered with flowers sprouted from her fingers and ran across the floor to Misao. When they touched him they covered his body and drank the very Darkness from him. The Dark Blade's taint was reflected in the black tears that rolled down Fuuchou's face as her flowers died for him. When they had all turned brown and fallen Misao was slowly opening his eyes.

He coughed and sputtered as Takeru slowly helped him up, "Takeru?" he whispered and looked around him, blinking and seeing only swirls of color, "Where am I?"

"Oh we're being held capture by the enemy," Takeru informed him.

"Oh that sounds good," Misao muttered. Slowly he stood and looked around the room, "Fuuchou," he whispered and sighed when he saw she was safe, "I thought you were hurt."

"Well," she laughed slightly, "I was, but I was lucky enough to have landed on my sword."

"Luck plays no part in destiny," Misao said quietly, and she looked at him curiously, "How are we going to get out of here…" he began again, but before he could begin completely two newcomers landed in the two different cells.

"Kojishi!"

"Hiroji!"

When the two had stood and looked around they began to explain.

§§§~~~

"We'll get them back," Lantis told her quietly, and she nodded, a grim determination in her eyes.

"I know; I have faith. We've done wonderful things together, and we've only gotten stronger over the years," Hikaru clenched her fists.

"You know," Fuu said quietly, and they looked at her.

"What do we know?" Umi asked softly.

"I pity her."

"What?! Why?!" Ferio burst out, and she smiled but there was no glimmer in it.

"She's just been hurt by many different people. She's just trying to find love, and it was taken from her many times. She's a scorned lover, nothing more," they wondered where she found the pity.

"I know, I felt the same," Hikaru admitted, "I thought that when she spoke to Hiroji. Do you think we could help her?"

"I can't believe we're discussing this!" Umi screamed and began to pace.

"Could it be that she hurts you Umi? Seeing her again?" Fuu questioned, but they weren't questions. Umi turned and glared.

"She has your daughter captive," she lashed back, and Fuu looked down.

"That doesn't mean that we have to hate her, that doesn't mean that we can't help her. She hasn't killed Kojishi or Fuuchou or Mizuuma for that matter because you know we'd know. She hasn't, and maybe that's mercy in a primitive kind. Doesn't she deserve something in return?" Hikaru inquired. 

"How can you two be so understanding?" Umi fumed and resumed her pacing, "All that matters right now is getting them back; we'll deal with her later. Sometimes I wonder if it's understanding or just plain downright stupidity," she muttered to herself.

"And sometimes I wonder if you have courage or just plain stupidity," Fuu answered what Umi didn't want them to hear.

"Well we both know that she has enough arrogance to go around. I mean if we had half as much understanding we'd be able to rub off on her a bit," Hikaru laughed but there was no joy in it, and Fuu smiled slightly.

Umi glared and looked at Clef for help, but he shook his head.

"We should go to the palace," she changed subjects instead, "That's what…"

They looked at her curiously, and Clef looked down. They still didn't know what she had done alone in the forest.

"That's what Yukito told me, when I-when I spoke to him, anyway," she quickly dismissed it, "That's where we should be headed."

"Horses are too slow," Lantis added.

"But we can't just leave them here," Fuu protested.

Umi grinned and walked to the stallion and whispered in his ear, "Take them back to the palace, with speed. Make sure you don't get hurt on the way," she kissed his forehead and removed their tack quickly, Fuu helping her.

"What are you doing?" Ferio asked, and Umi grinned mischievously. 

When all the tack was removed Clef snapped, and it was back at the palace stables. 

Umi hit the stallion on the haunches, and he took off toward the palace. The others reared and whickered and followed him.

"Wh-what?" Ferio stuttered, "Those are our best horses!"

"They'll be fine," Umi dismissed it, "Now."

"Rayearth!"

"Windam!"

"Selece!"

The Rune-Gods were summoned, and they were headed toward the palace once more.

§§§~~~

He walked back into the room and found her sound asleep on the bed. He smiled slightly; he had won. He walked near her and kissed her neck. She turned in her sleep and mumbled something that he didn't understand and probably didn't want to. He stroked her hair and watched her sleep before he too headed for bed. 

§§§~~~

The visions screamed, and she couldn't stop them. She watched as her mother and her mother's best friends mounted their Rune-Gods, and took off toward the palace where Hebi was waiting and watching. She saw the Princess of Cephiro at the palace, screaming for her secret lover; her long golden hair was drenched in blood. The High Priest was dead on the ground, Hebi hovering over him. The Rune-Gods approached. 

Then her father was handing over a huge book, and Hebi was grinning evilly. She struck her mother down as her father watched, stunned and unable to do anything. She took a finger and ran it down the blade. She touched the bloody finger to her tongue and licked her lips in a sick pleasure. Her father sank to his knees and did something she had never seen; he cried.

A blinding light filled the sky, and Earth was incinerated, and everything was destroyed. 

A man walked to her through the light as she screamed in her sleep, "MOM!"

"Mizuuma," he said gently, and she looked up through her tears and blood.

"What?" she muttered miserably, "Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted to see?"

He grew angry in an instant, "Your mother's blood?! Is that what you think?! I would rather die a thousand more deaths than see that. I never want to have to see that. And I never want to see this premonition come true. It was just a warning, of what's to come if you don't stop it."

"Why me?" she whispered and suddenly she was near a stream and clean, no blood was in sight.

"Because you are your mother's daughter, and you are strong. You've gotten yourself into quite a messy situation, and trust me it will hurt you and other people in the long run, but that's always the case in a war."

"I had no other choice," she protested, but he shook his finger.

"There are always choices my dear; I know that better than anyone."

"Fine then," she glared, and he saw her mother in her, "I _saw_ no other choice. I will get out and free them. All I have to do is get close to the enemy."

"And you may kill yourself in the process."

"And if I do I'll have died for people I love," she answered quickly.

"You are so like your mother, but that is not always a good thing," he laughed, "As much as I loved her she made some pretty risky moves in the name of good deeds. Things that should never be repeated, things that I see reflected in you. Mizuuma," he got to the real reason he was here, "You must get out, and you must save your friends. Your father and I were friends for many many years, and I know him. He would sacrifice anything for your mother, for you, even Earth itself. You can't let that happen, please."

She nodded, "Okay."

"Good," he smiled, "It's interesting. Every time I see your mother she cries, but now that I see you it reminds me of her, when she was younger. I hope you are successful, as she was." 

"Me too," she whispered weakly.

He smiled and vanished, and she understood why her mother must have loved him. She smiled slightly as she woke. She jumped awake and found herself in the arms of the enemy. She almost screamed but held it back and tried to pull away.

He woke and looked at the girl, "Mizuuma?"

She nodded weakly.

He rolled over and wrapped a strand of dazzling lavender hair around his finger, "Why did you leave with me?"

"Honestly," she laughed and tried to give herself time to think, "I was waiting for a time when I could ditch Takeru, and," he turned and looked at her, and she found she could read his thoughts, "I wanted to help you."

He looked at her for a long time, "Help me?"

"Hebi, she's not for you. You could be just as great, greater, without her."

He fell back and sighed, "Maybe."

"Just sleep on it," she kissed her fingers then touched his cheek.

He grinned and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest.

She turned and wouldn't let him kiss her. He sighed and let her go, nodding slightly.

When he was sound asleep she crept from the bed and looked for a door. She found it locked and sealed and slumped against it. Her tears hit the ground, and it reminded her of the rain. She smiled slightly. She loved the feel of the rain against her parched skin. And the thunder, so powerful, so beautiful. The lightning, quick, sleek, silent, that would get her out of here.

Her yearning, her Will, brought a huge bolt from the roof which hit the door, and swung it open. She almost screamed in happiness but managed to contain herself.

She walked around the place for a long time, looking for them. Finally she approached a room that looked much like the one she had been in not too long ago and found there was an open door now. When she looked in she saw Hebi, screaming.

"Where is she?! Where did she go?!"

They were all silent, and no one could see her.

Fuuchou looked down and tears slipped down her cheeks. 

"Fine I'll find her myself then!" she turned and began to walk away.

Mizuuma turned and bolted down the hallway. She got back to the room and shut the door. She gently curled back into the bed and closed her eyes, just as Hebi stormed into the room.

"Shinji, Mi…" she stopped when she saw the scene as he arose, "I see…"

He looked at her, and Mizuuma could almost distinguish terror in his eyes, "I…well…and she…"

"No need to explain," she smiled slightly, "You are entitled to your needs. Just tell me next time. I thought she escaped."

He nodded and smiled at her as she left.

Mizuuma sighed and closed her eyes. She wished she was anywhere but here.

§§§~~~

They stayed in the Forest for the night, and waited for word from Emeraude that would come soon. They were nervous and worried, and didn't know what to do to pass the time. They tried to stay in good spirits with high hopes, but it wasn't easy. And they ended up turning in early, so they could try for sleep that would never come.

§§§~~~

In the morning Hebi showed up and told Mizuuma and Shinji that they were going to pay her friends a little visit. 

She winced when she heard that and followed obediently.

They walked into the room, and the people there smiled warmly at Mizuuma who turned and tried not to let them see her cry. 

Shinji came near and put his hands on her, and Takeru growled and hit the bars with his fists.

"Get off her!"

Shinji laughed and pulled her closer.

Takeru began to pace the cell and tried not to make eye contact with Mizuuma.

Fuuchou looked deep into Mizuuma's eyes and saw the pain that lie there. She closed her own eyes to the pain, and Kojishi whimpered slightly.

"Mizuuma, remember the pact?!" she demanded, and Mizuuma's eyes widened.

"I-I," she stuttered, "I…"

"You broke it!" tears streamed down Kojishi's face, "You promised, and then you broke your promise!" 

"And what of your promise to Earth?" Takeru asked her softly, "Your commitment to Earth? You can hardly keep a promise like that when you're defending Earth's enemy."

She glared and stayed silent. 

Hebi laughed slightly, "Oh by the way," she turned to the other two in the cells, "We're going to kill your parents today."

"What?" Mizuuma whispered.

"We're going to the palace, and they'll be noble and come and find us, and we'll simply kill them," Hebi responded and smiled at her, "Oh don't think just because I found you in Shinji's bed that your mother will be spared either. Your father, maybe, but not her, not her."

Takeru turned with that remark, and Mizuuma's eyes widened.

"No!" she screamed.

"Oh yes."

"No," she crumpled to the ground and closed her eyes.

"Mizuuma," Kojishi said softly and reached out to her friend.

"I'm so sorry Kojishi," Mizuuma whispered and took her hand through the bars.

"It's okay," tears fell down Kojishi's cheeks. 

"Up," Hebi kicked her, and she crumpled to the ground.

Takeru turned but didn't have the strength or Will to protest.

"Leave her alone!" Fuuchou shouted, and Kojishi looked down in fear when Mizuuma's grip weakened, and she fell to all fours in pain. 

"Don't touch her," she warned Hebi when she reached down, and Hebi looked into the eyes of the Sun Knight.

She laughed slightly, "What are you going to do? You're in a cage remember?" She bent down and pulled Mizuuma's hair. She screamed and tried to fight back, but Shinji held her hands from hitting Hebi. 

Kojishi's anger flared, and she wished that she could be free from her cage and teach this girl a real lesson. She put her hands on the bars, and her hands were so hot that the bars melted away completely and left her and Fuuchou standing there, free. She looked down at her hands in wonderment and ran to the other cage. She let the Guardians free and drew her sword. Fuuchou and the other three did the same. 

"Leave," Hiroji said quickly and looked to the two Knights, "We'll handle this, get out of here, find your parents warn them," he met his brother's sword as he struggled.

"No," Kojishi whispered.

"Go quickly," Misao looked at Fuuchou, and she nodded and pulled Kojishi from the room.

Now Takeru was free, and he vented his rage at Mizuuma's injustices on Shinji. He threw him to the ground quickly, leaving the other two to deal with Hebi, "You die now," he whispered and raised his sword. It flashed purple and black, and Shinji blocked, the power was immense, and he was almost thrown once more.

Mizuuma flew from Hebi's grasps when the other two threw her back. She drew her sword and stood near Takeru.

"Mizuuma, go with the others," he instructed, and she shook her head.

"I won't leave."

"Go!" he shouted and knew that they were going to have this argument again. He took her wrist and threw her toward the door. She hit the ground and stared at him, more stunned than hurt, and he glared.

"No wonder," Shinji chuckled softly.

"What?" Takeru snapped, and Mizuuma had never seen anyone's eyes so angry with one person.

"Well she said she wanted to be rid of you, now I see why," he said simply, and Takeru's eyes turned from angry to full of anguish and betrayal as he turned to Mizuuma.

"I…" but she couldn't lie into those eyes, and she nodded and turned, running after the others. 

He watched her go, and in his vulnerability Shinji attacked.

Hiroji blocked it and nodded to Takeru's small thank-you.

"We don't have time for this petty fight, Shinji," Hebi summoned, and they disappeared.

"They're going to the palace," Misao said, panting, and the other two nodded. They walked out in silence until Hiroji looked at Takeru and said quietly.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"I am her Guardian," Takeru snapped, "Nothing more."

They nodded and let it go.

§§§~~~

When they got outside they saw that they were in the Forest of Silence and the palace was in sight. They caught a glimpse of the Legendary Rune-Gods headed toward the palace and knew that word from Emeraude must have come swiftly. She wouldn't be expecting them so soon, Fuu's plan was efficient as they knew it would be.

Mizuuma quickly joined them, and they smiled at her, "See Kojishi, I would never break my promise."

"Come on," Misao said behind them, and they turned, "We have to hurry."

"How are we going to get there though? It's far, we'll have to walk. By the time we get there the battle will already have taken place. We may be too late," Kojishi looked forlorn. 

"No we won't," Hiroji took her hand, and they got the idea and joined hands. They closed their eyes and concentrated and in a beam of purple, black, deep green, yellow-green, pink and gold they teleported toward the palace. 

Tori:

"Sure that **star** can **Twinkle**

And you're **watching** it do

**Boy** so **hard boy** so **hard**

But I know a **girl**

**Twice** as **hard**

And I'm **sure**

**Said** I'm **sure**

She's **watching** it **too**

No matter what **tie** she's **got** in her right

Dresser Tied 

I know she's **watching** that **star**

Gonna Twinkle 

Gonna Twinkle

Gonna Twinkle"

~Tori Amos, Twinkle, Boys for Pele


	11. A Final Battle and Earth's Ultimate Sacr...

*Fanfiction has really been messing with my stories. I hope that this loads okay.*

Chapter 11 A Final Battle, and Earth's Ultimate Sacrifice

They landed just in front of their parents and the Rune-Gods and bowed respectively. The Rune-Gods immediately stopped when shrieks of joys and, "You're in so much trouble"'s passed from their rider's mouths.

They smiled and hugged their parents before they got to the real problem at hand.

"Hebi is expecting you," Misao said straight out.

"But not this soon, if we're swift we may still catch her off-guard," Hiroji added.

"Then let us be swift," Selece boomed.

"Get on," Rayearth urged.

They nodded and did as they were instructed.

§§§~~~

"I'm glad we understand each other Princess," Hebi hissed, "Be swift my enemies, be swift."

"Hebi you've changed," Emeraude whispered, and Zagato's grip on her shoulders tightened.

"No, really?" she laughed cruelly, "Because honestly I didn't know that."

"If you truly loved Yukito you would respect his decisions and duties," Emeraude's words made her spin on her heels.

"You will regret saying that," she said coldly and flicked a wrist.

Shinji approached and drew his sword. Zagato stepped in front of Emeraude and drew his.

"Zagato, no," she pleaded, but it was too late. They began to fight, only with magic as well as sword. Emeraude just watched with terrified eyes, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Awww…pretty Princess is scared," she mocked, and Emeraude turned to her with blazing green eyes.

"You will be slain by the Magic Knights and regret your words."

"Magic Knights! So overrated, don't you think? Speaking of which, I think I need to go wait for them. Ta!" she turned and walked down the hall, calling over her shoulder, "Kill him. Spare only Lantis and Clef, oh and," she laughed insanely, "The Water Knight. I want to see her die slowly."

§§§~~~

They saw flashes in the palace from the magic of the two swordsmen.

"Zagato," Lantis whispered and urged Rayearth faster. He nodded, and they all followed his example.

When they reached the palace they ran inside to find Hebi waiting at the doors.

"She knew," Mizuuma whispered, and a sense of horror surrounded her as visions screamed in her mind. The same she had that night, a bloodied mother, Hebi feeding off of it. A tortured father and her left standing there, completely and utterly alone, "No!" she screamed and drew her sword, throwing herself at Hebi.

"Mizuuma!" Umi shouted and drew her own sword, charging in a more controlled fashion.

In Mizuuma's delirium Hebi easily threw her to the ground. She looked up just to see her mother fighting Hebi and the Dark Blade, "No, mom, don't," she whispered and then fell to the ground once more.

Takeru went and checked her pulse. He nodded to them that she was fine, and Clef woke her up quickly.

She slowly stood, helped up by her Guardian and her father, and thanked them meekly.

They saw Umi faltering as the Dark Blade began to glow from the essence of her hate. She hated Hebi, and everyone knew it, and the Dark Blade was feeding from that. It was only growing stronger the more she fought.

"I won't let Umi get hurt by that blade," Fuu whispered with contempt and raised her hands, "Imashime no Kaze!" she bound Umi from moving with the spell and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, breathing heavily.

"Look," Hikaru pointed to the Blade that was glowing deep.

"It's feeding off your hate Umi," Fuu explained, and Umi's eyes widened, and she thanked Fuu softly.

"If we can't fight with swords we'll fight with magic then," Hikaru's eyes were deadly as she raised her hands, "Akai Inazuma!" 

Hebi put up a shield, a Dark shield, aided by the Dark Blade the spell did her no harm, and the Magic Knights stepped back. That was Hikaru's strongest attack, and she was the strongest with spells.

"Okay Windam, you and I," Fuu mounted, and Windam charged, talons out, and opened his beak. A light green beam of Wind Magic shot from his mouth and headed at Hebi. She held up the sword, and a beam of dark magic came from it. It hit Windam, and he screamed before he landed on the ground, feathers torn and skin missing.

"Windam!" Fuu screamed and ran by him, sobbing onto his body.

"Wind Knight, thou must help thy friends," he whispered before closing his eyes.

"Windam!" Selece and Rayearth shouted, and Umi and Hikaru nodded to each other before getting on their Rune-Gods. 

They went to different sides, and Hebi narrowed her eyes and moved, so she could put both of them in her vision.

Fuu stood up, and in a fit of rage and hate, she raised her arms once more, "Midori no Senpuu!"  she hit Hebi in the back, and Hebi screamed as Selece attacked with a stream of Water from his mouth. 

She blocked it and retaliated with the Dark Blade, throwing Umi from the Dragon.

"Mom!" Mizuuma screamed.

"Umi," Clef knelt near her and touched her face gently.

"Clef, protect Mizuuma," she whispered.

"Umi, wake up," Clef demanded, but she closed her eyes.

"Mom!" she threw herself next to her mother, and closed her eyes as tears fell onto the slowly fading body, "You will pay," her eyes were dark as she drew her sword. It flashed a deep black and purple. 

Hikaru raised her hands as Rayearth attacked, "Akai Inazuma!"

The attack was shielded, and Rayearth just barely dodged the attack Hebi sent at him. He roared slightly as it hit his side. He couldn't run with an injured shoulder, and Hikaru told him to tend to Windam and Selece, and he nodded and did as she said.

"Well well well," Hebi looked at the scene, "Rayearth is lame, Windam is unconscious, the Water Knight is almost dead," she laughed, "Fun," she threw her magic at Fuu, and she was caught off-guard.

Ferio stepped in front of the magic and raised his sword.

Fuu tried to protect him, but her magic was too strong, and he was thrown to the ground. 

"Interesting," Hebi smiled cruelly and went after Hikaru. 

Lantis drew his sword and came toward Hebi.

She stopped, not wanting to hurt him, and turned to Fuu once more. She raised her hands, and recited words that only Clef understood. A deep black glow surrounded her fingers, and he tried to warn Fuu, but she released the magic, and Fuu was thrown into the ground.

In that one moment she had seen her father and her mother thrown into the ground and wounded so deeply she wasn't sure they would ever be able to stand again. She glared and drew her sword. In a flash of yellow-green and deep green her sword came to her hands, and her eyes blazed, "You will wish you hadn't done that."

Hebi paid her no regard and turned to Hikaru one last time. She met the girl's blade, and Shinji came from the other room and held Lantis off. When Hikaru added Fire Magic to the fight Hebi added dark magic and hate, and the Dark Blade began to glow once more.

Hikaru screamed as she too hit the ground. 

Kojishi looked back and forth with terrified eyes. Her father was being fought by one of the top swordsmen in Cephiro, and her mother was unconscious on the ground. Her best friend's parents faired no better, and she didn't know anything to do but fight in their place. She drew her sword in a flash of pink and gold. Then all that was left was the new Magic Knights and their Guardians.

"Well now," Hebi turned to Clef, "It seems that all you have left is prepared to fight me. What would you give for me to turn around right now and pretend I never saw either of your girls?"

His eyes widened.

"Would you give me a certain spellbook?" she asked, and his eyes darted from Mizuuma's determined eyes to Umi, lying on the ground. He knew that she was able to do that to Umi, and though Mizuuma was strong she was inexperienced. He couldn't stand to lose either of them, "Think wisely Clef."

"Would you bind that word in magic?" Clef demanded, and Lantis' eyes grew wide.

"Clef what are you doing?" but his eyes moved to Kojishi and then to Hikaru. His Fire Faerie, lying there, helpless, and he couldn't help but encourage Clef. 

She thought about it for a long time, and then decided that she wanted Yukito more than she wanted Umi and nodded.

He nodded as well, "Then I will give you the book if you bind your word in magic."

She smiled; she had what she wanted and came near. He said a spell and asked her a question in another language. She said yes in that same language, and it was finished.

He handed her the book. 

She laughed as she pulled it close to her chest. She smiled and opened it before she summoned Mokona.

She began to recite words from the book and slowly Mokona began to raise in front of her. In a flash of red light from his gem everything around them slowly began to disappear into white light.

"I don't understand," Mizuuma whispered in the light.

"Neither do I," Fuuchou emerged.

"What's going on?" Kojishi asked.

"All will be explained, follow us," Hiroji said softly, and they followed their Guardians through the light. 

In a minute the light had vanished, and they were on Earth, but there was nothing, just a barren wasteland, black earth and gray skies. Nothing was left of cities or roads, and more importantly nothing was left of people.

"What did this?" Fuuchou questioned as she looked around her; tears coming to her eyes. She had no connection to Earth except that she was supposed to be protecting it. She couldn't even think about all the people that had died.

"This is the ultimate sacrifice," Misao told her.

"This is what came of the spell," Takeru added, and Mizuuma's eyes widened.

"So-so everyone is-is dead?"

They nodded.

"Why did you bring us here?!" Mizuuma screamed, "I don't want to see this!"

"You had to see it because it is your doing," Takeru responded, and Mizuuma closed her eyes, and tears trickled out.

"How could you say that?! This was not our doing!" Fuuchou shouted at him.

"But it was, you could have prevented it," Takeru said mildly, "You are not strong enough, or worthy enough to Don the Rune-Gods we raised."

"You are the one not worthy!" Kojishi shouted at him, "You are spited, you were spited because Mizuuma chose someone over you, if only to save your skin, and that makes you angry. You have no right to torture her like this!"

His eyes widened, and he looked at the girl who wondered around the barren place aimlessly.

"Kojishi there is no point in summoning the Rune-Gods, especially to hearts filled with contempt," Hiroji tried to put it more gently than Takeru.

"There is no Earth to protect, there is nothing for them to fight for," Misao didn't make it less bearable though he tried.

Takeru turned away, disgusted. They were weak, "You need to remember who you are truly loyal to. You know as well as I that none of them deserve hearts as worthy as the Rune-Gods."

"And you know as well as I that you don't truly believe that," Hiroji shot back.

"There is always something to fight for," Mizuuma said quietly as she walked back, "Take us home, and I will prove to you how worthy my heart is."

He looked surprised, and they nodded and there was another flash of light. 

When they were able to see again they were standing back where they had come from, only all the people of the palace were there, awake, and something was different, very different.

*This chapter is more of a normal size because I wanted to end it here because the next chapter is…interesting. Interesting to say the least. Want a hint? Okay! I'm _really_ bad at killing characters! AHHH! okay. That's all you're getting from me, no that's all. You'll have to wait. ^.^*

Tori:

"By the **Seine** so beautiful

Only **not to be of use**-impossible

**_So strange, victory_**-

1200 **spires**

The **only sound**

Moscow burning 

**Empty** like the Tuileries

Like a **dream** Vienna seems

Only not to be of use

Impossible 

In the **last extremity**-

**_To advance_**

**_Or not to advance_**-

I hear you **laughing**"

~Tori Amos, Josephine, To Venus and Back 


	12. Renaissance

*Renaissance means rebirth in Latin, I was talking about the word, not the period in this case. ^.^* Chapter 12 Renaissance 

Mizuuma took in the scene with a complete sense of numbness. She didn't even completely register what she saw though she knew what was going on.

Everyone was standing back except Umi, Clef and Hebi. Umi had tears streaming down her cheeks, and Mizuuma had never seen her father look so terrified. She slowly turned to what they were staring at. She gasped and ran into Takeru who caught her gently. She didn't know what to do, and she realized her mother was feeling the same.

"Umi," Yukito said softly which only made her cry harder. How could he be standing there?

Somehow Mizuuma was numb to all of it, strangely unattached, "We have seen Earth; there is nothing left."

Now Yukito turned to Hebi who also had tears in her eyes, though they were tears of anger and betrayal. He came toward her and reached out to her. She offered her hand, but he shook his head and reached to the other hand, "Give me this," he tried to grab for the Dark Blade, but she pulled away.

"How could you look at her like that?!" Hebi demanded in obvious anguish, "As if-as if you-you…"

"As if I love her?" Yukito's eyes were dark, his voice hostile," It's because I do Hebi; I always have, always will."

For a long time she was silent.

With Yukito's words Clef's hands clenched his staff, and he struggled with all his might not to raise it. 

"But she killed you!" Hebi finally managed.

"For the last time! She did not," Hikaru couldn't stay quiet any longer.

Yukito, as if just noticing them, bowed to Hikaru and Fuu, "You have gotten much stronger."

"Arigato," they both muttered, and he turned back to Hebi.

"Umi did nothing but defend me, that Blade that you're holding killed me. Now let me have it so I can destroy it, and everything can be put right again."

She disregarded his words, "Tell me you love me," she pleaded, voice trembling. 

He shook his head.

"Tell me!" she screamed, and everyone else was silent.

"No Hebi, I won't lie to you like that. I can tell you though," he came close and ran a strand of her hair through his fingers, "I never wanted to hurt you. I can't tell you what you want to hear though because I would be lying. There is only one person I've ever loved," here his eyes met Umi's.

Umi came forward and gently touched his face and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, "I missed you," she whispered only for him.

"I thought I'd never feel you in my arms again. I've wanted to hold you for so long," he told her gently, and she laughed slightly. He pulled her away a bit and pulled a strand of hair from her eyes that shone brightly, "You're still as gorgeous as I remember."

All the while anger and tension grew in the room.

Fuu was the one who saw Hebi lunge, "Umi!" she shouted and threw her friend out of the way. 

Clef and Yukito both offered a hand up, and she looked from pools of blue to meadows of green and stood on her own.

"Now it's complicated," she whispered and looked at Mizuuma, her daughter. No, she scolded herself, _our_ daughter, ours, mine and Clef's. She remembered the first time they met, so gentle, so understanding. And then silent when Yukito claimed her love; silent because he wanted her happy, but still he loved her and watched out for her. The way she felt when they touched, kissed…was this something she was willing to give up?

But Yukito had died for her, if he hadn't she was willing to give her whole life to him. She knew he loved her, and she loved him. The first time they kissed they broke away trembling. He was fiery, and he knew her. He would go to the ends of Cephiro for her, and she knew it. He was willing to take Selece and a Master Mage on for her. She was so confused.

She saw her mother's conflict but didn't want to see the result. She turned and ran from the castle; she didn't know where she was going or why. She was just getting out.

"Mizuuma," Takeru whispered and turned and went after her.

"Mizuuma!" Umi called, and was about to leave, but Fuu caught her arm and shook her head.

"I don't think you're the person she wants to speak to right now. Let Takeru cool her down, and she'll be fine."

"I'll go," Clef said quietly and turned, walking from the castle.

"Clef," Umi reached out and closed her eyes. 

"Umi…I…" Yukito took her hands, "I didn't want to cause this for you. I never wanted to…I never thought I would…I mean…"

"You weren't supposed to want her!" Hebi screamed, and her tears were unstoppable, "It was all for nothing…" she raised the Dark Blade, and Hikaru met her sword from bringing it down on Umi. 

"Hebi enough," Yukito's voice was as strong and as angry as Umi remembered it, and he turned and relieved Hikaru of the fight, drawing the Blade of Cephiro. With every swing the Blades turned darker and brighter.

'It's been a long time Yukito,' the Dark Blade hissed, and Umi's eyes widened, 'Must I kill you again?'

"No," she whispered and drew her own sword.

"Umi-chan," Hikaru tried to stop her, but she shook her head.

"I will not see him lost to that Blade again," she turned and called to Hebi, "Your quarrel is not with him, and you know it, raise that Blade against me."

"Umi, no I won't let you," Yukito looked deep into her eyes, and she shook her head. She couldn't speak; she had never done this before, she was inexperienced. He laughed slightly, "You never tell me no."

"Get used to it," she informed him and raised her sword, "But I won't lose you again, I couldn't take that."

Hebi attacked and threw her sword hard onto Umi, who blocked it, and winced from the force of the blow, the force from her anger.

"Umi-san you won't be able to stand up to that Blade; it's only counterpart is the Blade of Cephiro," Fuu sounded terrified.

"Umi-chan you have to let Yukito fight; you'll be killed!" Hikaru begged.

"Please Umi," but she didn't even hear Yukito, all she heard was the ringing of the two swords.

Hebi's anger was unstoppable, and the Dark Blade was loving it. It began to grow deeper and darker shades of black until it was unintelligible. Umi screamed as Hebi brought it down on her one more time.

§§§~~~

Takeru found her quickly, as he always did and watched in silence as she cried near the water, letting her tears flow down the creek. She closed her eyes and tried to push away her tears, but couldn't and eventually gave the struggle up altogether. She whispered into the water all her injustices, and the way she was tired.

"I have barely begun to live my life," she told the water, "Just barely, and I'm already hurt. Everyone I've ever loved has never loved me back; everyone that I wanted has always turned the other way. My parents are on the brink of separation because of someone from her past, and I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to them. I thought that their love was pure; it was something I looked forward to, but now I don't know. I've lost faith in love."

He watched in awe, not sure how to come near her without startling her but wanting with all his heart to come near. 

"And I'm truly not worthy," she added quietly, and his eyes widened, "I truly don't deserve the Rune-God of Storm because I am weak," she bowed her head and curled into a ball, crying into the creek, "I don't want it this way. I loved Earth, I loved it, because…because…" she never said why because Clef came from the Forest and glared at Takeru fiercely, but went near his daughter.

"Mizuuma."

She turned and smiled weakly at him, "Hi…"

"I know what you're thinking, and well…" he couldn't say that she didn't have to worry because he thought she probably did, "No matter what happens," here was a better approach, "Your mother and I will always love you. None of this was your fault."

"But dad," she shook her head and wiped away her tears, "It all was. I wasn't worthy enough for my Rune-God, and that was the hope that we needed. I wasn't worthy enough to Don him, and they were the key to destroying Hebi and the Dark Blade. If I had been worthy I could have stopped this all."

"Mizuuma don't think that," he scolded, "You were worthy, you are, they are just stubborn. You see, the Guardians, they…" he didn't know how to explain this exactly, "They are very full of themselves," he said and glared toward where he knew Takeru was, "They think that no one is worthy of the Rune-Gods they raised. There is nothing you could have done to make them believe that you were. You did all you could, if this is anyone's fault it's mine. I shouldn't have given in so easily. I could have fought Hebi, but I was scared. I was scared for me, but mostly I was scared for you and your mother. I didn't want to lose you, but in thinking that I might have already lost her…" he closed his eyes, and a tear fell down his cheek. All her visions were coming true…except.

"Oh my God," she whispered and stood, drawing her sword and running toward the palace once more.

Clef ran after her, and found that Takeru was right beside him, "This is your fault you know."

He stayed silent.

"I take that as you know that you've destroyed her. I swear my life on it, after this is over I'm going to kill you."

He stayed silent and drew his sword as they neared the palace.

They ran around the corner and found what they had feared. Umi was lying on the ground, unconscious, and Hebi was struggling with Yukito for her last bit of blood.

"Umi!" Clef wasn't even thinking when he threw himself down to her and touched her face gently, cupping her chin in his hands.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She tried to sit but there was a deep wound in her side. She winced and turned, "I love you," she told him quietly, "I always have."

"I know that, sh…be quiet…you'll hurt yourself," he touched the wound and saw it was the same that had killed Yukito.

"Don't touch," she pulled his hand away.

"Umi-san…" Fuu raised her hands.

"No Fuu, don't try, you know that this kind of wound isn't healable," Umi shook her head, and tears fell down her cheeks, "You know… Mizuuma," she called to her daughter who came by her side, "I love you too. Always remember that."

"I will…" Mizuuma cried and closed her eyes tight, "Mom, please don't die."

"That's not true!" Fuuchou burst out, and everyone looked at her, "It's not, because Misao had a wound worse than that, and I healed it." She drew her sword and put it near Umi's wound. Slowly vines wrapped around the sword and spread onto Umi, healing her.

"What?" Yukito turned and looked at the Knight of Earth with a new respect. In his vulnerability Hebi lashed out and hit him with her sword. He fell to the ground, not wounded, just surprised, and she looked even more surprised. She stared at the sword and smiled as she neared Umi, who was just gaining life.

"Stay away from her," Mizuuma's voice was icy as she met the Dark Blade.

"Mizuuma!" Kojishi rushed forward, but Shinji met her sword before she could get there. 

Fuuchou looked around with terrified eyes. She knew she was vulnerable to attack because she had no way to defend herself when she was using her sword to heal Umi.

Misao smiled at her and stood near her, hovering, with his sword drawn.

"Kojishi don't!" Hiroji shouted, but she didn't listen. She listened to her heart as she always did, and she felt the way that the sword moved and met the master swordsman swing for swing.

"How is she doing this?" he whispered, but shook his head and added a burst of magic. She closed her eyes and whispered a few words and a onrush of heat threw itself at her attacker. He shouted and jumped out of the way of the magic. She smiled a cruel smile and brought her sword on his vulnerable side. The blood fell onto the floor.

He glared and threw his sword into his other hand; he was worse with it, but the next burst of magic was stronger, and she was thrown to the ground.

Hiroji stood in front of her, but she struggled to stand. She tried to stand, but fell back, and then stood once more, wobbly and slowly raised her sword, "Kojishi you're in no condition to fight," Hiroji called behind him, all the while watching his brother nervously.

"Kojishi what are you doing?!" Hikaru screamed, and Lantis tried to stop her as well.

"I'm doing what needs to be done, for the good of Cephiro," she responded, and Hiroji's eyes widened.

"Then you are worthy," he whispered and closed his eyes, raising his arms over his head, "Flamespirit!" 

"What?" Takeru and Misao turned and looked at him with a look of disbelief. 

A Chinese Dragon with deep red scales and black leathery wings flew from the sky, and landed next to Kojishi. She stared, with a shocked expression and was thrown into a burst of heat. She looked down and saw that her armor and her sword had evolved. She turned her sword around in her hands and saw that it had gotten a tad longer, and the hilt had grown more elegant. Now entangled in the beam of Sun was a Dragon that looked like the one in front of her.

She walked up to it and ran her hands along his back, "Wow…"

Hiroji looked down and closed his eyes, "I am relieved," he whispered, but they all saw that he didn't want to be. He didn't want to have to leave her.

"What do you mean?" Kojishi asked him and turned to look at him from the Dragon.

"I mean that you no longer need a protector; you no longer need a Guardian. I am free of my duties to you," he said softly, more gently for himself than for Kojishi.

"But I thought we were friends, I didn't think that you were just my Guardian," she protested.

Shinji just stared at the Dragon that snarled at him with terrified eyes.

His eyes widened at her words, "I-I…"

"Friends always look out for each other, Guardian or no," she told him, and he slowly smiled.

"You're right," he responded, and some of the tension was released.

Takeru turned his head as Misao smiled at Fuuchou who smiled back.

Mizuuma screamed as she hit the ground. Her sword flew from her hands, and she looked terrified as Hebi approached.

"I can't kill your mother; it would be impossible because I signed my word in magic, I would be killed as well. I'll watch her suffer slowly, kill herself because she let her daughter die."

"No," Umi tried to sit, but she was still injured, and Fuuchou held her back, with Clef's help.

"Hebi," Yukito struggled to stand, but she paid him no mind as she came nearer and nearer Mizuuma.

Fuuchou was in no place to help her, so she thought fast, "Mizuuma your sword, remember?!" 

Mizuuma smiled and remembered; she stretched a few fingers, "Come!"

The sword flew into her hands, and she jumped up and began another battle with Hebi and the Dark Blade.

"How is she taking that?" Lantis whispered, and Ferio shook his head.

"She's strong, like her mother," Yukito said softly.

"Why are we not fighting?" Clef growled and tried to keep from fighting Yukito.

"She doesn't need help, this is their battle," Fuu said softly, "It always has been."

"We're to sacrifice our children because it's their battle?" Clef demanded.

"No," Hikaru shook her head, "We're to trust our children because we've taught them well," and so, as destiny had planned it the new Magic Knights were left with the battle of the Dark Blade as the old Magic Knights had been, and the Magic Knights before them.

"Kojishi, Hiroji, get on," the Dragon called Flamespirit urged, and they did as he said. He took off and stretched out mighty claws at Shinji who rolled out of the way. He opened his mouth, and flames spouted from them. Shinji dodged them, and Kojishi screamed.

"Enough!" she jumped from the Dragon and raised her sword. She closed her eyes and in her mind wrapped Sun Magic around her sword. She charged, her eyes still closed and felt the heat from his body. She ran toward him and threw her sword upon him. He didn't realize the power of her blade, the power of that magic, and in an instant he vanished, completely gone.

Just at that moment Hebi turned and saw, and her anger was fierce. She threw dark magic at Mizuuma head on, and Mizuuma screamed and hit the ground.

"Mizuuma!" Umi struggled up and tried to draw her sword, but she was still too weak. Fuuchou tried her best to keep her down, but it was to no avail. 

Hebi laughed and wrapped a Dark stream of magic around Umi and smiled as they tried to help her, "I want to fight the last two Knights," she told them, "I want to fight them and only them. One movement from any of you I will see she dies a slow, torturous death right in front of your very eyes."

Umi struggled, but there was no moving for her.

"Hebi let her go," Yukito demanded, and she shook her head.

"You were supposed to love me! I gave you your life back!" she screamed.

"I never asked for my life back!" he shouted, and they all looked at him. He closed his eyes and turned to Umi, looking for answers in her eyes, "I never wanted to cause conflict like this for you. To torture you more was never my intent."

She tried to reach out to him, but Hebi hit her across her face.

He drew his sword and snarled.

"No," Hebi told him and shook her head, "See, I'll kill her if you do."

"Then fight me," Mizuuma stood, still shaking and tired but ready to fight all the same. 

"No," Fuuchou whispered and pushed Mizuuma aside, "You're not able to fight; you'll be killed, let me."

"Fuuchou," Mizuuma looked at her friend with a deep love and respect, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. I'm sorry to say this but you're inexperienced. She's strong," she said for Fuuchou's ears alone, not wanting Hebi to hear her weakness.

"I don't care! I won't see you killed!" instead of waiting for an answer she stepped in front of Hebi and challenged her.

"No! Fuuchou!" Mizuuma screamed and ran after her.

"She's made her choice," Takeru held her back, and she hit him. He stared at her, shocked.

"You just want to see me in pain, no more," she shook her head, "No more…"

Fuuchou raised her sword, and the fight began before Mizuuma could prevent it. 

Hebi lashed out at Fuuchou with magic and pulled back the Dark Blade. Fuuchou closed her eyes and shielded herself with a line of vines. She retaliated with a thick rose vine, full of thorns. It whipped out and scratched Hebi across the face. She screamed in aggravation as blood trickled down her cheeks. 

Mizuuma's eyes widened when Hebi hit Fuuchou hard across her stomach with her magic, and she fell back onto her knees. She used her sword as support and stood. Mizuuma walked to her friend and offered a hand, but Fuuchou shook her head, rejecting it and stood on her own, "Mizuuma, I won't let you get hurt."

Misao nodded to Hiroji when they exchanged glances and raised his hands. He closed his eyes, "Pureheart!" 

A dazzling pure white Unicorn with a fiery silvery mane and a pure white ivory horn on his head ran through the wall and materialized in front of her. She gasped and looked at Misao, "You…"

He shook his head and looked down, "For you…you have shown your worth."

Small vines sprouted from her hands and wrapped around her body. They bloomed into tiny flowers, and when they fell she had the same armor as Kojishi now had, and her sword was a little longer and wider. She looked down at the hilt and among the daisies was a Unicorn.

She smiled, tears in her eyes and looked at the Unicorn again, "Hi," she whispered, but before she could completely get to know the Unicorn Hebi was attacking again.

"Fuuchou!" Mizuuma shouted and ran forward, cutting Hebi across her back. She turned and met blazing blue eyes, "Don't touch her," she warned, and Hebi laughed cruelly though she was bleeding from several places.

"You don't stand a chance."

"But I do," Fuuchou mounted the Unicorn, and it charged at Hebi who jumped out of the way just in time only to be met by Mizuuma's blade. She screamed and turned, but found she was in front of a Dragon. She was surrounded on all sides by a Magic Knight and found she had nowhere to run. She turned and looked at Mizuuma, if she could defeat the Knight of Storm she would be free. She nodded, approving her plan and came forward. She bowed to Mizuuma, as if it would be a ceremonial fight, but Mizuuma, remembering her mother's words, didn't bow back, instead she made a swing. 

Hebi jumped back, and for awhile they paced each other.

Finally Hebi made a swing, and Mizuuma parried easily; she was losing hold because of the loss of blood. She made another, determined stroke and caught Mizuuma with magic and sword. Mizuuma stayed strong, and Hebi snapped her fingers. Umi appeared next to her. She took her sword and slid it down the face of the Water Knight. Umi would never let her hear her pain, but they all saw it in the tears that trickled down her cheeks. 

Yukito's grip on the Blade of Cephiro tightened, and Clef did everything he could not to raise his staff. Fuu and Hikaru both came forward, but Hebi shook her head.

Mizuuma closed her eyes and apologized with only her eyes to her mother, who shook her head.

"Mizuuma my weakness is my own fault, there was nothing you could do," Umi told her quietly.

"No!" Mizuuma screamed, "You're not weak! You're not!" she bit into her own flesh and caused blood to come trickling out of her palms, "I'm the one who's weak! I can't even defend my own mother or my friends! I'm not able to express my feelings, and I'm not worthy enough to Don my own Rune-God. I'm the one that's weak."

Takeru shook his head; he couldn't see her in pain any longer. He raised his hands, "Oceanswings," he whispered, and a Pegasus soared into the room. It reared in front of Mizuuma, and she looked at the pure white horse with a white mane and huge wings lined in silver and blue. She stared in awe. 

"Your Rune-God Mizuuma," Takeru told her and left the room, "You've always been worthy," he said over his shoulder, and she looked at him, confused. 

She didn't have time to worry about him or think because she was wrapped into stream of Water, and thunder crashed in the sky as a bolt of lightning hit her. When she emerged she was wearing the same armor as the other two, and her sword had become stronger. She looked down and along the hilt was a rearing Pegasus, soaring the sky. 

She mounted the beautiful creature and looked at Hebi, who had terrified eyes, "You are beyond healing," she said softly and raised her sword.

Kojishi raised her sword, and Fuuchou did the same.

"Storm!" Mizuuma shouted, and purple and black flew from her sword.

"Earth!" Fuuchou added her own stream of deep green and yellow into the mix.

"Sun!" Pink and gold spiraled from Kojishi's sword and when the three beams met there was a huge explosion, and all that was left were the good guys.

Tori:

"Sleeping beauty **trips** me with a frown

I hear a voice

'You must **learn to stand up for yourself**

Cause I can't **always** be around'

He says

**_When you gonna make up your mind_**

**_When you gonna love you as much as I_** **_do_**

When you gonna make up your mind

Cause things are gonna **CHANGE** so fast

All the **_white horses_** are still in **bed**

I tell you that I'll always want you **near**

You say that **things change** my dear"

~Tori Amos, Winter, Little Earthquakes (referring to her father)


	13. Setting Things Right

Chapter 13 Setting Things Right

The three opened their eyes and looked around them. They screamed in delight and ran and hugged each other. 

"We did it!" Kojishi shouted, and they nodded emphatically. 

"What about Earth?" Mizuuma whispered after a long time, and everyone looked down.

"I guess we didn't do it," Fuuchou said softly.

"That," Yukito walked toward them, "Is up to me."

"Yukito…" Clef shook his head, "You don't have to do that."

"But Clef you know I do," Yukito said quietly and walked first to Kojishi and Fuuchou, "You have your parents in you; I will watch over you." He smiled at them, and they bowed and looked at each other, blushing slightly.

"Arigato," they muttered, and then he turned to Mizuuma.

He hugged her softly and looked down at her, "And you are completely your mother and entirely your father. I have no reason to look after you, but I will. If you ever need me, don't be afraid to ask."

She grinned, "I won't."

"Good."

Next he looked at the three Guardians who each got down on a knee and bowed to the Son of Cephiro, "Protectors for each of the Knights," he laughed slightly, "Stand. I'm glad that you decided they were worthy, because now you all are."

They thanked him and bowed their heads

Then he turned to Ferio and Lantis, "And you two," he shook his head and laughed, "Well there is so much that I could say, but I'm just glad that you finally got what you wanted."

They laughed nervously and both shook his hand before bowing to the Son of Cephiro. They were startled when he bowed back.

"Hikaru, Fuu, you two have really become the Magic Knights you were destined to be. You have raised your children well; they will follow in your footsteps, and I hope everything runs smooth for you now."

"I'm sure it will," Hikaru said optimistically, and he laughed; she hadn't changed, but she had. They had both matured so much since he last met them.

"Good luck, on your travels," Fuu said politely and bowed.

He bowed back and thanked her before turning to Clef. They just stared at each other a long time before he hugged his friend, and there was a kind of peace restored, "Did you lose something?" he asked, and Clef nodded.

"Something that I thought I would never be able to tell how much it hurt."

He smiled slightly, "You were never my keeper."

"I know…" 

"You were always my best friend," he added, and Clef smiled again.

"I will miss you always."

"As I will you," then he turned to the one in the room that they all knew meant the most to him. She had tears in her eyes, but he brushed them away before they could fall, "There's nothing I can say that will make what Hebi did right. There's nothing I can say that will ease your pain, but I want you to do something for me."

She nodded, "Anything."

"Always remember this, always remember this, and how you were healed because I did get to say goodbye. Because I always loved you. Don't ever forget that I did, that I do. Remember the good, I never thought that I would get to tell you that like this. But I mean it Umi, remember the good, don't ever remember that last battle because I know it scarred. And besides," here he grinned, "This was the last battle."

She smiled and looked up at him as he bent down and kissed her. She let him and kissed him back. She tasted the salt that mixed in with the kiss and looked up to see him crying, "Who's crying now?" she whispered and touched his face one last time, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Umi, I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, and he turned and looked at the girl that was fallen on the ground. He reached down and pulled the Dark Blade from her hands.

"You are free," he whispered and touched her hair as she disappeared. He looked at the blade in his hands disgustedly. 

'This isn't over yet Son of Cephiro,' the Blade said in his hands.

'Oh but it is,' Rayearth said happily in their minds, and Umi smiled.

'Do you still hate me?' Yukito asked them.

'Quite the contrary,' Windam responded.

'Though what thou did to the Water Knight was unforgivable,' Selece said gruffly.

'What thou doth now is noble,' Rayearth released the tension.

'And it really does take guts,' Windam added.

'And I believe that thee art strong, and much smarter than in thine youth,' Selece finished, and he smiled.

'It only took about a millennium to win your approval,' he laughed as he threw the Dark Blade into the ground. It stood straight up from the floor. He turned and looked back at them all one last time. He met Umi's eyes and saw she wasn't crying.

"For you," she whispered, and he smiled. She smiled back, and she knew that they would always remember that moment. 

Clef took her hand, and she watched while he raised the Blade of Cephiro and slammed it into the Dark Blade. In another instant there was no longer a Dark Blade, and the Son of Cephiro was gone.

§§§~~~

When everything was cleared up and explained they visited Earth one last time. They were glad to see that everything was cleared up and back together, and that there was an Earth and streets and buildings. 

The old Magic Knights and their counterparts went to the hospital Misao had told them about in his past life, and the others were left to explore the city.

§§§~~~

Fuu and Kuu, who had come with them on this occasion, walked nervously into the room their father was in. They just looked at him from the doorway before Fuu was able to work up enough nerve to say something, "Hi," she whispered from the door, and he turned. His eyes widened.

"Fuu? Kuu?" he whispered, tears in his eyes, and they nodded and walked in, "But how?…I don't understand…"

"It's quite a long story," Kuu told him, "We'll tell it maybe, but first how are you? You look sick."

He laughed, "I am Kuu…very sick…dying, of leukemia. It was caused by the radiation. The War ended horribly, but I'm sure you know that."

They nodded, "We know," Fuu said softly.

"How did you manage to escape? You look fine, how do you not have the disease?" he questioned, "I'm so glad to see you again. I thought for sure you were killed. I was so ashamed."

"We were teleported to another world; we live there now."

"What?" he muttered, and they sat and told him the story of Cephiro. When it was over they called the others in, and they came, hesitantly. Umi stood in the back, tears streaming down her cheeks, until she couldn't do it any longer and ran from the room. Clef turned and ran after her, and Fuu shook her head.

"What's wrong with her?" her father asked, and Kuu sighed.

"You killed her father."

"I what?!" They had left that part of the story out, and now it seemed that it was vital. 

"Umi's father was head of the resistance, her last name is Ryuuzaki," Fuu explained, and his eyes widened. He remembered that night, that little blue haired girl. He remembered how she had taken her father's beating until she could barely move, and how they had shot him in front of her, "I'm sorry."

"I don't think that you need to be telling us that," Hikaru said softly.

"And you are?"

"The Magic Knight of Fire, Hikaru," she introduced herself, "A Japanese-American, traitor of course," she said with spite in her voice.

"Please," he begged, "We are all friends here. That was a long time ago; it doesn't work that way anymore. I learned that I was wrong."

"Wrong doesn't bring my father back!" Umi screamed from the door, and he looked startled, "Wrong doesn't make these go away!" she raised her shirt some, and he saw the wounds made from guns, from their guns, his gun.

"Gomen nasai…"

She nodded and pushed away the tears.

Fuu looked down, and Umi glared.

"But sorry doesn't take away your daughter's neglect either," Umi could stay silent no longer, and he looked deep into her eyes.

"I know that."

"Do you?" she demanded, and he nodded.

"I'm dying, I've had a lot of time to think about it. I know now that it's too late to take away what I've done, but I want them to know," here he turned to his girls, "That I've always loved you. No matter what got in our way I've always loved you, and I always will."

They smiled and took their father's hand, "We know."

§§§~~~

They walked around Washington D.C. and watched the protests. 

"Curious, protesting protection," Hiroji shook his head, and it caused the three girls to laugh.

"Interesting," Kojishi commented. 

Misao kept stealing secret glances at Fuuchou, and Mizuuma noticed her doing the same. She laughed quietly to herself and looked at Kojishi who was admiring the statue of Abraham Lincoln for a second time. She took that and pulled on Kojishi's arm.

"Hey Fuuchou, we're going to check out that, could you and Misao find us a place to stay for the night and meet us back here?"

"Okay…" Fuuchou began, and Mizuuma grinned and took off, calling over her shoulder.

"Thanks!" 

She and Kojishi bounded toward the statue, the other two trailing not far behind.

§§§~~~

Fuuchou watched them go wistfully, and they headed in silence to the nearest hotel, "How are we going to pay for this?"

"Magic," Misao grinned and opened his hand, revealing a lot of money.

"Where did you get that?" she laughed, and he shook his head.

"Not telling."

"Oh you're going to tell me," she informed him.

"Oh no I'm not."

"Oh yes you are."

"Um…no I'm not," he took off through the streets, her chasing him, laughing and screaming.

§§§~~~

"Jeez I thought that they'd never get to be alone," Mizuuma muttered as she and Kojishi looked at the statue.

"Wait what?" Takeru asked her, and Mizuuma turned to him, and looked at him curiously.

"Didn't you notice?"

"No…" Hiroji looked down, "It's forbidden."

"What's forbidden?" Kojishi asked.

"A Guardian and a Magic Knight, it's forbidden," Takeru answered.

"What?!" Kojishi screamed, and Mizuuma felt her heart break in Hiroji's hand.

"You didn't know?" Takeru shook his head as Hiroji looked down.

"Well now we do," Mizuuma muttered. 

"Why though?" Kojishi asked, softer now.

"Because your feelings can't be involved in your duties," Hiroji told her.

"But your feelings is what makes your job bearable; your feelings only make you more passionate about your work," Mizuuma shot back.

"Hey they aren't our rules!" Hiroji snapped, and Mizuuma withdrew. She could feel his pain too.

"Obviously," she muttered and turned, "Because it would be different if they were. Life is so messed up," she walked from the room.

"Mizuuma," Takeru sighed and walked after her. 

§§§~~~

Fuuchou didn't watch where she was going as she bounded after Misao. She ran into a guy that looked about her age and apologized quickly. He smiled at her and grabbed her arms, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she pulled away and looked at Misao who's eyes were dark with rage and protection, "Fine."

"Hey, this might sound sort of weird, but see, I don't run into pretty girls all the time. Do you wanna get a bite to eat?" he asked.

"Actually…" Fuuchou began.

"Actually, we were on our way to do just that," Misao interrupted; his eyes were dark, and the man backed off.

"Woah, woah gotcha," he nodded and turned.

"Misao," Fuuchou blushed.

"Gomen," he whispered, and she shook her head and walked up to him.

"No, it was okay."

She was so close to him; he could feel her breathe, could reach out and…his mind told him no, but his heart said something else, and at the moment his heart was more important. He reached out and touched her, and his skin quivered feeling that intense emotion. He knew he should pull back, but he couldn't force himself to do it. 

She nodded, and he felt her get closer to him. He put another hand around her waist and pulled her closer than was supposed to happen. He couldn't tell himself that he didn't want this anymore. He knew that he did, he always had. He knew that it was forbidden, but he didn't care. 

"Please," she whispered, and he let go, but she shook her head, "No, get it over with, stop teasing me," she reached in and kissed him, and at first he was startled, but he pulled her close to his trembling body and kissed her back.

§§§~~~

"Wow…forbidden eh?" Kojishi went and sat on the steps to Abe Lincoln's feet. 

Hiroji came near her and sat down beside her, "What's wrong?"

"Well…" she looked at her feet, "We're friends right?"

"Of course."

"And friends can tell each other everything right?" she sounded stressed, as if she was trying too hard to be happy.

"Yes…" he stretched the word out.

"Well…" she looked up at him and into his brown eyes. He wasn't going to laugh at her; she saw it. She wasn't normally very perceptive, but she saw that, "Well see because I don't want to be friends."

"What?" he didn't know he could feel that crushed.

"I don't," she shook her head, "I want…wanted…to be more," here she looked up again, and suddenly his heart was whole again.

"Me too…"

"What's stopping us?" Kojishi slid next to him.

"Legend."

"Is that all?" she laughed slightly, "We've destroyed a lot of legends in the past few days. I think that this wouldn't be much different."

"No," he shook his head and grinned, "I don't think it would be."

"So?"

"So…" he didn't know what to do. She took his hands and kissed his fingers. She was so beautiful, so playful with him that he couldn't stand it any longer. He reached in and kissed her with all the passion and desire he had felt for her since the day he met her. 

She smiled when they pulled away and waited for him to do it again.

§§§~~~

He found her looking over the water by the Washington Monument, listening to the screaming of the protestors. He came behind her and watched her quietly, as he had so many times before.

She closed her eyes and felt all the emotions run through her, "I like being here," she told him though she never turned around.

He wasn't startled or even mildly surprised as he came and stood next to where she sat. He knew her gift had developed after the last battle, "Why?" he asked, and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Because I can feel."

"What do you mean?" the answer scared him as he knelt beside her.

"See all those people out there? Each has their own emotions. Mostly anger, passion, rage, a little hatred, but dedication and commitment…love; things I'm not capable of feeling anymore. Things I haven't felt in a long time," she sighed and smiled though he knew that she wanted to cry, "Sorry to dump this on you; I know I shouldn't."

"Don't be sorry," he sat next to her, "But that's not true."

She looked at him, looking for her hope in his eyes, "Enlighten me."

"Well," he laughed, "I really don't think I've seen as much anger in any person as I see in you. You have as much hatred as anyone though I wish you wouldn't embrace it like you do. There is a passion in you that not even I can deny; something I've seen reflected in everything you do. You're both dedicated and committed to your friends and family, and I know you love them."

She shook her head.

"Don't believe me? Ask anyone," he challenged.

"It's not that. I'm capable of the emotions; it's that I can't feel them."

"What are you talking about?" he didn't understand.

"It's…" she sighed, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Are you going to stray from this your whole life?" he demanded, "Keep yourself trapped until you can no longer breathe and you die?"

"If I have to…"

"But you don't," his fingers itched, but he would never please them, "You could tell me now."

Instead she changed subjects, "Kojishi has fallen in love with Hiroji."

"What?" his face paled.

"Why is that so wrong?"

"Because it is forbidden, because if he is holding her he is not watching out for her. If he's looking at her he's not looking ahead," Takeru answered.

"But you are no longer Guardians; you said it yourselves," Mizuuma protested.

"That doesn't mean we can abandon our rules, our values for a-a…" he faltered when she glared.

"For a girl?"

"Mizuuma that's not what I meant…" he tried.

"No of course not," she said dryly, "That's never what they mean."

"They?"

She screamed, aggravated, and turned back. He followed her, regretting his words, as always.

§§§~~~

They stayed in each other's arms for a long time until Fuuchou looked down, blushing.

"Um…" she made Misao blush, and he let her go gently.

She looked at him almost regretfully.

"We're supposed to be looking for a place to sleep."

"Oh…right…" she took the hand he offered and snuggled close to him as they walked. He retreated to putting an arm around her waist and holding her close to him, which made her blush and made him look down at her lovingly almost the whole way.

§§§~~~

Mizuuma and Takeru walked into the Lincoln Memorial and found Hiroji with his arms tightly wrapped around Kojishi. 

They scampered apart, but it was too late, and Takeru's eyes narrowed, "You," he pointed at Hiroji, "Come with me."

Hiroji followed stiffly and took a glance at Kojishi as Mizuuma pulled her aside.

"Sooo?" Mizuuma inquired when she was sure they were gone.

Kojishi blushed and looked down, then looked up again, "We kissed."

"Oh?" Mizuuma raised her eyebrows, "And?"

"Wow," Kojishi sighed, and Mizuuma laughed.

"That good?"

Kojishi nodded, then looked around, and, seeing there was no one else around, said quietly, "Mizuuma, I think I love him."

"I know," she said softly.

"How?"

"I've felt it for a long time; it was my gift," 

Kojishi's eyes widened, and a smile spread across her face, "What about him?"

"Don't ever let anyone tear you two apart because your love for each other is strong," she glared as Takeru walked back in, Hiroji trailing miserably.

"Mizuuma you need someone," Kojishi said softly, and Takeru pretended to be uninterested though he was listening hard.

Mizuuma laughed, but there was no joy, "I've been hurt enough."

Kojishi shook her head and sighed; she had never pretended to understand Mizuuma, and she thought she never could, "What she needs is someone who can make sense of her," she muttered and turned to Hiroji who looked down.

"Listen to me," Kojishi instructed, and he looked at her, startled, "_I don't care_. I don't care about rules or this being forbidden because I don't know about you, but that felt right. Something that forbidden, that wrong wouldn't feel so right."

He looked at her, and Mizuuma felt their love and smiled. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, and Mizuuma turned to Takeru. 

"Try and help someone once in awhile; it would do you a world of good," she advised.

"I've tried," he met her eyes head on, "You don't want my help."

She glared and looked down.

Fuuchou and Misao burst in, ending the moment of awkward silence, "We found somewhere…" they trailed off seeing Hiroji and Kojishi.

"Interesting," Fuuchou grinned wickedly.

"You too," Kojishi looked at their hands that were interlocked, and Fuuchou blushed and looked down. 

Takeru's eyes narrowed, and he scowled.

"Seems they don't have your beliefs," Mizuuma whispered, and then turned back to Fuuchou, "What were you saying?"

"We found somewhere to sleep."

"We're not sleeping here," Fuu told her as they walked into the monument.

"Why not?" Kojishi whined.

"Because if we do about ten years in Cephiro will have already passed," Lantis laughed slightly.

They joined hands and closed their eyes, ending up back in Cephiro.

Tori:

"Now she seems to be **sand** under **his** shoes

There's **nothing** I can do

Can't stop **what's** **coming**

**Can't** **stop** what is on it's way

And now I **speak** to you 

**_Are you in there?_**

You have her **face **and her **eyes**

But you are not her 

And **we go at each other **like blank ettes

Who **can't find their thread** and their bare

**_Can't stop_** **_loving_**

Can't stop what is on it's way

I can see it coming

And it's on it's way" 

~Tori Amos, Bells For Her, Under the Pink


	14. Forbidden to Permissible

*Lord of the Rings is a great movie, do you know that? I was just watching it, and I realized, OMG! I should update, because you know I've been finished the whole fanfiction for about a month now, and I've been away for a few days. Anyway I was sitting there watching the movie and this idea hit me! Since I tend to be like Umi and I'm completely in love with the character Legolas, you know the really adorable elf with the amazing shot and can walk on snow, that whole deal, anyway I was thinking wow Umi and Legolas! HA! And then I have a friend who is exactly like Fuu who is in love with the character Aragon so I was like hm… Fuu and Aragon! I mean she's already in love with a Prince it's perfect! Then I was trying to decide who would be good with Hikaru, and at first I was laughing because I was thinking Pippin because they're both short and everything, but then I decided that Hikaru liked tall guys so I thought maybe she'd be good with Boromir if he hadn't died and everything. Just food for thought, I just got a laugh out of it anyway. So now that I'm done with my insane ramblings here's the next chapter ^.^* 

Chapter 14 Forbidden to Permissible

Mizuuma looked at the sky and saw that it was late. She climbed from her veranda onto the grass like she had so many times before and set out for the stables. She mounted Spring Breeze and clicked her into a canter. She took off toward the beach and when they got there stopped her and knelt on her neck, looking into the ocean. She smiled at the way that the moon made the water silvery.

Then in an instant the moon was gone, covered by clouds and there was a large clap of thunder. A lightning bolt streaked across the sky, and it began to rain. She smiled and held open her hands for the rain. 

§§§~~~

"Mizuuma," he jumped up, sweating. What a  weird dream. He shook it off and began to settle back down, but he knew he would never be able to sleep unless he saw she was okay. He sighed and crawled out of bed, putting on a shirt and walking down the hall to where her room was. He opened the door and found her gone; her bed was unmade and her veranda door was open. His eyes narrowed, and he jumped off the veranda and followed the footprints to the stable. He saw that her horse was gone and wondered. He mounted a deep black stallion, not even bothering with tack and took off following hoof- prints. She wouldn't run away would she? She would never do that, he tried to assure himself.

He followed the hoof-prints all the way to the ocean and found her there, staring out into the water, her hair blowing lightly in the heavy wind. He shielded his eyes from the rain and saw her relishing in it, "Mizuuma," but a crash of thunder stopped his voice, "Mizuuma!" he shouted again, and she turned and looked at him, something he had never seen in her eyes, surprise. 

"What are you doing here?" she couldn't believe that anyone had found her secret spot, her haven, and she was angry about it.

"I-I had a bad dream, a nightmare about you, and I was worried. I followed your horses hoof-prints here after I went to check on you," he faltered at her eyes, "How long have you been sneaking out like this?"

"Since after the battle," she said and looked down, stroking the horse, "We needed some time alone. We don't get to ride that much anymore because there's nowhere to go. She was getting lonely."

"No one should be lonely," he couldn't catch his words before he said them.

"Not true," she lashed back, and he was startled, "Some people were meant to be alone."

"Oh? Like who?" he inquired.

She shook her head, "Could you go? I really need this time."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to leave you alone when you're like this. It's dangerous," he protested.

"Dangerous?" she muttered, "How is enjoying a storm with my horse dangerous?"

"It gives you time to hurt yourself," he answered. 

"Hurt myself? What are you talking about?!" but she sounded paranoid, because she knew that he had found her out.

"You're killing yourself, and I know it. Maybe they don't see it but I do. I need to know, please," he begged, and she glared.

"You don't, and stay out of matters that are mine," she clicked her tongue, and the horse began to gallop back toward the palace.

"Yah!" he took off after her, as he always did.

He found her sitting in the living room, by the fire, looking into the fire; she wasn't quite there as he watched from the doorway. Her eyes snapped back into focus, and she turned and looked at him.

"Do you always have to watch me?" she demanded. 

"That is sort of my job," he found a smile and came and sat near her.

"Do you have to take it so seriously?" she never looked at him.

"Is there another way to take another person's life?"

She laughed, and he looked at her curiously.

"Was that funny? It wasn't supposed to be."

"You're a trip," she informed him, "A real trip."

"Why do you say that?"

"Not many people take my life seriously," she said quietly. 

"Really? Will you elaborate?" he questioned, and she shook her head, "Why can't you talk to me?"

"Because you wouldn't want to hear what I have to say," she answered and met his eyes for a split second. All he saw was intense pain.

"I'll decide that thanks," he smiled, but she shook her head.

"Trust me."

"I won't leave until you tell me what's bothering you."

"If you really want to know, it's you. You have double-standards. Hiroji and Misao get attached and you flip out at them, then here you are, trying to get to know me."

He looked hurt, "First off, that's not _really_ what's bothering you. Second of all I'm not getting myself romantically involved by asking a few questions."

She glared, but somewhere, what was left of her heart collapsed on itself.

"Now tell me," he instructed.

"I'm tired," she stood and walked to her room, leaving him alone by the fire. He just watched her go, confused and more lonely than he had ever been.

§§§~~~

She slammed her door and put her face in her pillow. Guys shouldn't be allowed to toy with her emotions like that. She began to cry and crying turned to sobbing. She didn't even hear when he knocked gently on her door, "Mizuuma."

There was no answer, and he sank against her door and listened to her try and stifle her sobs until he could no longer take it. He took a deep breath and opened her door, this time without knocking. 

She heard it and turned; her eyes widened. He wasn't supposed to see her cry. She turned her head as he came and sat on her bed.

"Mizuuma, you don't have to keep this in," he put gentle hands on her arms, and she flinched.

"Don't touch me," she said low and dangerously.

That's when he noticed that her hands were under her pillow. He closed his eyes, knowing this one move might cost him a lot. Slowly he reached under her pillow and took one of her hands and squeezed it gently. He felt her fingers and realized how much smaller than him she was. Her hands were freezing, but he didn't care.

She pulled away and sat up; she looked at him silently before she closed her eyes and nodded, "Fine."

He stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt her flow.

"I can't feel anymore because I've forced myself that way. I guess it's so I don't hurt anyone, and I don't get hurt. When I'm angry I let people know by words and expressions, but I can't feel that fire, that burning. When I'm sad I stay silent, but rarely cry. I know I love my parents, but I can't get the smile in my heart. I've shut myself off; that's why my hands are so cold; they're void of emotion that brings them warmth," she raised a hand to stop him when he was going to ask, "Every boy I've ever liked has never liked me back; I don't know why. I guess my personality isn't desirable," she shook her head, and a few tears fell down her cheeks. She smiled, and he saw strength, "I've seen Kojishi and Fuuchou so happy with something I'd never possess. It makes me jealous and now they have love, and I'm still alone. It makes me more numb," she laughed, but he felt no joy, "If that's possible. You wanted to know," she warned and wiped her tears.

He was quiet for a long time, "Mizuuma," he pulled back her hair with his fingertips and spoke softly, "Will you take second best?"

"What?"

"I don't think any of that is true," she could feel his fingers run down her neck, "I think everything about you is desirable," he reached in and kissed her gently, but pulled away quickly, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't…"

"What?" her eyes darted.

He shook his head and left quickly.

§§§~~~

Breakfast was tense because it seemed that Mizuuma wasn't the only one noticing the secret glances between Fuuchou and Misao and Kojishi and Hiroji anymore. 

Finally, as if they were both just as angry and just as ready to attack someone Ferio and Lantis burst out, "What is going on here?!"

"Huh?" Kojishi looked up, and Mizuuma stifled a laugh behind a hand. Clef looked at her curiously, and she grinned and just settled to watch the show. 

"You two have some explaining to do," Ferio informed the girls, and Lantis nodded in agreement. 

"Explaining?" Kojishi was still clueless.

"Nothing," Fuuchou shook her head.

"Oh it's something," Ferio's hands itched to reach his sword, "It's not proper royal protocol to…"

"That one's not going to work," Mizuuma muttered, and he glared at her, "Well it's not! Let's think…Prince, Magic Knight, Prince, Magic Knight, hm…what's proper royal protocol now?"

Fuuchou smirked when Ferio started again, and Mizuuma grinned triumphantly. 

"It's forbidden," when Lantis tried it hit them all, "And you two know it," he looked at the Guardians. 

"I've heard that!" Kojishi shouted, "I've heard that but what I haven't heard is why?"

"Why is not the case," Lantis growled.

"What's wrong with them?" Mizuuma demanded, and then held her mouth with a hand, completely shocked, not that she had said it, but that she had felt it. 

"That's a good point," Umi defended her daughter.

"It's forbidden," Lantis huffed.

"You two have forbidden love," Clef pointed out.

"That's easy for you to say!" Ferio shouted at him, "Your daughter isn't involved with a Guardian!"

Mizuuma winced, and Takeru looked down, suddenly very interested in his food.

"No, but one is in love with her," Fuuchou pointed out, and Takeru looked at her, startled.

"Completely not true," he informed her.

Mizuuma's heart broke.

"Now what is this about?" Clef looked back and forth.

"Yeah now let's see who gets defensive," Lantis mumbled, and Ferio nodded in agreement.

"Maybe there is a better time for this," Fuu urged, and Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah, like now, in the gardens," Ferio told them, and summoned his daughter and her Guardian forward. Fuu followed them, and Fuuchou looked at her mother nervously. She smiled encouragingly. 

Kojishi snickered behind a hand, and Lantis looked at the others at the table, "I think that we need to talk, would you mind if we left?"

"No no no!" Caldina shouted, "We'll go."

"You might need the restraints of a table," Presea laughed and walked out with everyone else.

"Hey Mizuuma up for a fencing match?" Umi asked, and Mizuuma and her mother walked down to the fencing room. She wasn't surprised to find that her father and Takeru followed; she had fallen right into their trap.

§§§~~~

"Fuuchou I thought better of you," Ferio scolded when they were alone, and Misao put a hand on the hilt of his sword, though no one noticed because all eyes were on father and daughter.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"You know precisely what it means! Going and breaking every single tradition possible! Not only is this not good for the country, but more importantly it's not good for you!"

"Who are you to judge who's good for me?!" she screamed back.

"I know that he isn't it!"

"How?! Were you there?! You don't know how he treats me father!" her words made him calm some.

"How is that?" he was still grinding his teeth though.

Here her eyes turned to Misao, "He makes me feel like I have more than beauty. He makes me feel like I'm worth protecting. He makes it so that life is worth living."

Ferio was quiet for a long time before Fuu spoke up.

"Ferio," she took his hand, "You know that you can't take this from her. You know that you can't protect her forever. She's grown up; she's not a little girl anymore. I know she'll always be _our_ little girl, but to the world she's now an adult. I think you owe her at least that. She deserves at least a chance to make her own decisions."

"Mistakes," Ferio muttered.

"If my father was around when I fell in love with you he would have said the same about you," she informed him, and he glared.

"Low," he told her and turned back to the other two, "Very well…" he said gruffly but turned to Misao when Fuuchou smiled, "I swear on my sword and on my country if you so much as lay one hand of harm on her or hurt her in any way you will wish you hadn't."

"You don't have to worry Prince," Misao bowed, and Fuuchou took his hand, and they walked out together. She lay her head on his shoulder, and he smiled and kissed her fingers.

Ferio raised his hand to say something, but Fuu took it and kissed him instead, "Sh…leave her be; he's a good boy."

He smiled at her and nodded, "Maybe…"

§§§~~~

"This relationship is forbidden," Lantis' eyes were dark.

"By who? The legends or you?" Hiroji challenged and left Lantis startled.

"Both," Hikaru answered for him and laughed.

"I don't understand what is so forbidden," Kojishi protested. 

"For one thing," Lantis began, and they knew this was going to be a long one, "If it doesn't work out then he'll have no desire to protect you anymore."

"We haven't even started, and you're already plotting our end?!" Hiroji demanded.

Lantis glared, "No, I'm just looking at all the possibilities."

"It isn't a possibility," Hiroji growled, "And even if it was I'm dedicated to Kojishi; lovers scorn or no."

"I see you say that now," Lantis muttered, "But we saw just how you protected Hebi."

"She was the enemy of Kojishi and Cephiro," Hiroji's eyes were dark when Kojishi looked down.

"Dad, I know you're trying to protect me, but please, just for once, trust me enough to make my own decision," Kojishi begged.

"She isn't four anymore," Hikaru told him, "She hasn't needed our help in quite a while."

"But this is different!" Lantis protested.

"Lantis," Hikaru said softly, "Give him a chance; I gave you one."

He looked at her for a long time, looked at his Faerie, and then slowly, almost like he was debating, nodded, "Fine, but only for you."

Kojishi screamed in joy and ran to the other side of the table, hugging her father quickly, "You won't regret this," she told him and grabbed Hiroji's arm as they walked out, talking softly.

"You really won't," Hikaru said quietly, and he grinned and kissed her.

§§§~~~

Mizuuma and Umi bowed and began their pacing. Takeru watched intently, and Clef's eyes narrowed.

"You say you don't love my daughter, but I am not fooled for one second," he said, very low, "And it gives me more reason to kill you because you drug her through the mud just now."

"What?" he looked at the Master Mage and tried to keep his eyes from the staff that he held tightly.

"You've hurt her, too many times. She is worthy, you are the one that's not. I knew you wouldn't be," Clef said viciously.

He glared, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What was up with Fuuchou at the table?" Mizuuma asked as she blocked her mother's parry; she was trying to play it off, and Takeru knew it. 

"Dunno," he answered as he tried not to wince with the impact of Umi's sword against her blade. Clef saw the slight shudder, and his eyes widened.

"Interesting…"

"Mizuuma you've gotten much better," Umi informed her, "But," she threw the sword from her hands, "You'll never match me I'm afraid."

Mizuuma grinned, "My mission in life, to be better than you."

Umi laughed, "Maybe when I'm too old to move."

"Maybe," Mizuuma nodded, and they laughed.

Tori:

"Swear you're the **_fiercest calm_** I've been in

The **soul-quake** happened here

In a **glass** world

**_Particle by particle_**

**_She slowly changes_**

She likes **hanging**

Chinese paper cuts 

Just another fix

**_Can I weather this_**?"

~Tori Amos, Concertina, To Venus and Back


	15. Breathing in the Night

Chapter 15 Breathing in the Night

She closed her eyes and breathed in the night; she let the tears come then, let them pour down her cheeks and glow in the eerie light of the night. She looked out and was about to slip down the veranda again, but there was a knock on her door. She felt it and called, "Hold on!" she ran to the bathroom and quickly washed her tears. She opened the door and smiled at her father, "Hi. What brings you here?"

He laughed, "Mizuuma you act as if we don't live right down the hall."

"Right," she grinned impishly.

"I came to talk to you."

"Really I thought you were dropping by for tea," she said sarcastically.

He shook his head, "You are just like your mother, and sometimes that scares me."

"Oh trust me, it scares me more."

He laughed again, and she offered the room to him. He walked in and looked at the moon, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It is," she responded but didn't look because she knew she would want to cry again, "It reminds me of you. You have so much of her in you," he told her and turned, "And I know that it's not always a good thing. And I know too, that you have a lot of me, and maybe that's not a good thing either."

"Nothing from you two is bad," she assured him.

He shook his head and smiled sadly, "That's not true. You have your mother's temper and my silence. Sometimes that's a difficult combination, a worthy one, a good one, but a one hard to tame. Not many people would take the challenge."

"That's okay with me," she told him.

"No, it's not," he informed her, and she stared for a minute, "No Mizuuma, it's not, and I know it. Your mother knows it too because she felt this way for a long time. She felt this way until she found Yukito, and when she lost him she died, like you have."

Her jaw almost dropped when she heard that.

"Don't look at me like that. I was the only one who ever saw your mother after he was gone; I know what it looks like Mizuuma, I know all too well. And she does too, and it hurts because she knows. And I know. I know that feeling too, because when I lost her to Yukito, to my best friend, I died with her love."

She didn't know what to say, because he continued. She had never heard her father speak like this; she had never heard his true emotions come through like this.

"The thing that scares me most," he laughed slightly, but there was a deep sadness, "Is that I see Yukito in him too."

Her eyes widened. What was he talking about? _Who_ was he talking about?

"She loved him so much, and something happened, and she was wounded very deeply. I don't want to see you hurt," he confessed, and she walked up and hugged him gently.

"That will never happen," she told him, "Because I have no idea who you're talking about," she laughed slightly.

"You do," he nodded to her, "You do, and I just wanted to tell you that you have my blessing."

Her eyes dropped, "Dad, he doesn't-he doesn't…" she stopped and smiled at him; a tear ran down her cheek. 

He wiped it away and kissed her forehead, "Things change my dear."

"I love you dad," she whispered, and he smiled.

"I love you too, now try and sleep."

She nodded and smiled as he turned and left the room. When he was gone she crumpled in a ball on the floor and cried.

§§§~~~

He listened to her cry and sighed. Umi walked down the hall, "Clef," she whispered and heard her daughter, "Mizuuma," she was about to open the door, but he shook his head.

"Leave her be."

"I don't understand," Umi looked confused.

"Sh…" he kissed her, "Imagine Yukito being alive, and imagine him leaving you because he was afraid."

Her eyes widened, "No," she shook her head, because she knew pain like that, "Clef no."

"Time heals Umi, people can't help time. Well," he shook his head, "Not us anyway."

She closed her eyes regretfully and came close as he wrapped his arms around her, "She'll be okay. Tell me she'll be okay."

"She's strong, like her mother; she'll be okay," he told her, and she looked up at him.

"I wouldn't have chosen him," she said quietly, and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"I've changed; I'm not young anymore. He knew it and I knew it; he knew that we could never be together because with my age came wisdom. I know myself now, I found myself when I found you."

He smiled and kissed her deeply until she could barely breathe, "I've never wanted anyone but you, from the moment I lay eyes on you."

She smiled, and they walked away, praying for their daughter, praying that she would find true happiness.

§§§~~~

She closed her eyes and forced herself to be strong, to push away the feeling that she could feel warming her body. She forced the pain away, and her hands went cold as she walked back to her veranda and sat on her rail. She looked into the moon and got chills. 

She thought about what her father said, thought about Yukito and thought mostly about Takeru. She pulled at her heart, and never let herself feel it. She closed her eyes and smiled but felt no joy. She whispered but felt no love. She touched her tears but felt no sadness, and she was at peace with herself. She sighed heavily and fell into bed. She closed her eyes, and in her dreams she saw him. She saw him, and he loved her, and she was able to feel it and feel the love back. But that was only a dream after all.

§§§~~~

The next morning she didn't feel much like eating, and decided instead to wander around the gardens. She was walking and looking at the flowers when someone came behind her and called her name, "Mizuuma," she turned and tried not to run away. 

"What do you want?" she became her defense, and her voice was hostile.

"You weren't at breakfast," he didn't take it at all personally; he was used to her voice, "I was worried."

"Why?" she demanded, "You are no longer my Guardian. You don't have to worry about me. If I need help you'll be the last person I call. I learned that the hard way," she turned and brushed past him; she didn't even feel it when he grabbed her arm.

"_Don't_ turn away," he begged, and she looked at him. He stood there, with beseeching eyes and never let go of her.

She reached up with freezing fingers and touched his face gently, "I thought I saw something in you," she shook her head and began to walk away, but he caught her wrist.

"Let me help you feel again," he was pleading with her now.

"But you have," she said gently, and they could almost be taken as tender words, "Last night I cried myself to sleep from the feel of your skin upon mine."

His eyes widened as she turned and walked from the gardens.

§§§~~~

"So what shall we do today?" Kojishi asked as Mizuuma walked in.

"Mizuuma!" Fuuchou shouted and smiled. Mizuuma smiled back and tried not to look at her mother who gave her small glances.

"Let's go out and mingle with the commoners," Mizuuma suggested; she wanted to feel. Right now, she needed to feel.

Fuuchou laughed when Ferio grimaced.

"I think I'll pass."

"Ditto," Clef added.

"Um that goes for me too," Fuu put in.

"Well you people in high places can't go out without being ambushed," Umi laughed, and Fuu stuck her tongue out at her.

"No hard feelings," Hikaru added, and Fuu pouted and glared at Ferio.

"You!" she pointed, and he laughed and kissed her, "Why did I have to fall in love with a Prince?" she whined, accenting every word.

"Because of my charm," he told her, and Umi burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," she turned and gave Hikaru a high-five.

"You two!" Fuu shouted.

"Really," Mizuuma scoffed, "Such children."

This made everyone laugh, and there was no tension until Takeru walked into the room.

"Hey! We found her without you!" Kojishi informed him, and he nodded and looked at Mizuuma, then turned away.

"Well I do believe that we should spend the day with the others that can't leave the palace, and you kids can enjoy the outside for once," Umi told them, and they nodded.

"Okay!" Kojishi shouted, and they all walked outside, laughing and talking.

He watched her, amazed at her strength, her immunity. He wondered how she couldn't pretend nothing was going on. Maybe it's because she really doesn't like you at all, and is just pretending to so she doesn't completely destroy you, his mind told him. No, he wouldn't let himself think that, not even when she never looked at him.

"Race you!" Mizuuma challenged Fuuchou when they mounted their horses.

"You're on!" Fuuchou took off, and Mizuuma galloped after her. Fuuchou won, just barely, and they laughed as the others caught up. 

They rode into town and looked around them; it was a rare opportunity when they were able to actually come down from the palace.

"Look palace kids," someone whispered, and Mizuuma smiled; she could feel again.

"They must be important," someone else added.

"Princess," someone bowed low to Fuuchou which made the others gasp and do the same.

"Hey hey hey!" Fuuchou shouted, "Get up before I make you!"

"What?"

"Please," she muttered, "I'm not any different from you. What have I done to make you bow?"

"Well you saved their world," Misao whispered, and his words close to her ear made her giggle.

"Sh…they don't know that," she put a finger to his lips, and pushed him away playfully when he tried to kiss her. He pouted, and she smiled and kissed him. 

"Then you must be Guru Clef's daughter," someone came near Mizuuma, and she nodded.

"And you're the Head of the Guard's daughter," another added and nodded to Kojishi who nodded back.

"Well we're sure our parents are famous," Mizuuma muttered.

"Come in and eat something. Have you traveled far? Did you come from the palace?" someone questioned as they led their horses to a nearby barn and brought them in for food.

"Yes we came from the palace, no we haven't traveled far," Hiroji answered, and then they realized the other three for the first time.

"Who are you?" a little girl had the naivety to ask.

"Uh…we're…" Misao wasn't sure they should announce themselves.

"The Sacred Guardians," Kojishi ended the argument.

"Uh oh, you shouldn't have done that," Hiroji told her, and everyone was suddenly kneeling.

"Where are they?" a boy about their age stepped forward.

"Where are who?" Misao asked.

"The Magic Knights of course!" he shouted, and the three girls looked down.

"You?!"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Mizuuma was angry right then, and she drew her sword. There was a crash of thunder though there were no rain clouds. Everyone stood, awed at her power; she truly was her father's daughter. 

"N-no," he stuttered and bowed slightly.

"Didn't think so," she unsummoned her sword.

Suddenly people were ambushing her for miracles and spells and things she didn't understand.

"I don't study under my father," she tried to explain, but they wouldn't hear it. She was overwhelmed with people, and she turned and left the place quickly. Takeru followed her silently. Little did he know that someone had snuck out before him.

He was able to track her easily though he didn't know how. He guessed that somehow they were connected, Guardian to Knight. When he found her she was speaking in hushed voices to the boy she had challenged.

"My name's Atasuke."

"Mizuuma," she introduced herself, "Knight of Storm," she added after a bit of hesitation. 

He laughed slightly.

"What?"

"You don't have a very good Guardian," he told her, and Takeru's hand went to the hilt of his sword.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well shouldn't he be following you everywhere you go? That's what the legends say anyway," he asked curiously.

"Sure," Mizuuma responded, "He follows me everywhere," she nodded, "He's really good at it."

"Then where is he?" he inquired.

"Dunno," Mizuuma shrugged.

"I don't understand."

"Well," she sighed, "Really he's not my Guardian anymore. He's supposed to be, but I don't trust him enough to believe in him."

His heart shattered again. Every time she touched him or smiled at him it became whole again, and every time she destroyed it again.

"Why don't you trust him?"

"You ask a lot of questions," she told him.

"Sorry."

"You should be," she snapped, and he stood.

"I'll leave."

"You don't…" but he had already gone. She shook her head and sighed heavily. She closed her eyes, and wished that he was there. 

He stepped from where he was hiding in the shadows and glared fiercely at her, "So you don't believe in me?" he demanded.

Her eyes snapped up, and she looked at him, "How didn't I know you were there?"

"I'm immune to you anymore," he told her, "And I've learned to hide from you."

"Why? So you can see the way that you're torturing me? Do you really like killing me? Why don't you just draw your sword and do it the easy way? It'll be a lot less work," her eyes were dark, and he was surprised at her words. Somewhere, though they were hurtful, they gave him his heart back because they showed that she cared.

"You're only torturing yourself Mizuuma."

She looked into his green eyes and smiled, "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't waste my time caring about you," she stood and wiped the grass from her skirt. 

"So I'm a waste of your time?"

"Basically," she nodded and began to turn. He caught her again.

"I don't believe you."

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, and he pulled back.

"Who is he?" he asked softly, and Mizuuma didn't understand, "Who is he Mizuuma? Who's doing this to you?"

"What?" she whispered.

"You said that the one you loved turned away from you; who?"

"I never said…" she began, but he stopped her.

"You don't need to say everything for me to be able to see it in your eyes. You won't let me touch you because you feel that you're being unfaithful to him I know it. That's why I'm torturing you right? Because I won't stop caring about you? Because you feel that you're being unfaithful by looking at me?" he questioned. 

"I…"

"God Mizuuma you deserve the best," he told her and sighed; his eyes were pained, "You deserve everything. He isn't right for you if he hurts you like this. I know that you want best; you deserve best, but Mizuuma please, take what you can. I don't care if you hurt me, I don't care, if only you'll just let me in."

"I…he…you…" she wasn't sure what to say as he poured his soul out to her. She didn't even know how to begin to explain.

"Please," he whispered and itched to touch her, but he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He didn't realize that it wouldn't hurt her, it would heal her; he didn't know, "Don't kill yourself. You deserve to be free, give me a chance. Take second-best, please."

*Dun dun dun! I made a semi-cliffhanger! Ha! Hm…interesting, technically this story is going to be longer than my sequel, but chapter wise it's shorter. I was wondering what you guys liked, shorter chapters or longer ones? Just curious because see I have _another_ idea for a fanfiction! Ah! One following the second series when the Magic Knights are about 25 and Fuu and Hikaru are Cephirosick because Umi wrote a book…well that's all I'm going to say ^.^ so anyway tell me what your opinions are…well…on anything! I'm glad to hear feedback! Anything, flames, suggestions, comments anything! So until next chapter (my last) Ja! Oh, by the way, I'll release details of my next fic in the next chapter so stay tuned! Ha I sound like a record company who's releasing some new artist's material. Wow, never thought I'd say that.*

Tori:

"Why do we **crucify** **ourselves** every day

I **crucify** **myself**

Nothing I do is good enough for you 

Crucify myself every day

And my HEART is sick of being in chains 

Got a **kick** for a **dog**

**Beggin'** for **LOVE**

I gotta have my **suffering**

So that I can have my **cross**

I know a **cat** named **Easter**

He says **will you ever learn**

**_You're just an empty cage girl_**

**_If you kill the bird_**

I've been **looking** for a **savior** in these dirty **streets**

**Looking** for a **savior** beneath these dirty sheets

I've been **raising** up my hands

**Drive another nail in**"

~Tori Amos, Crucify, Little Earthquakes


	16. Nothing is Forever Except Love

*Okay, so here's the scoop on my next fanfiction, and before you read this I have to tell you something! I'm urging everyone who ever laid eyes on this story to at least read this little blurb and tell me about my new idea. No, no exceptions, I don't care if you hate it, like it, tell me never to write again etc. etc. etc. but see I'm not just saying that so you'll feel bad for me and say you like it, I genuinely want to know! So just let me know. 

Okay, now that my plea for reviews is over, something I swore to myself I'd never do, beg for reviews, anyway, a lot of my writing has themes, or a purpose, an idea I believe in. My next story would be like this, but the subject would be a touchy one. So if you don't want to read it, turn back now (its still Pg-13, nothing too explicit, and nothing that any 13 year old couldn't handle) The idea would cover the aspects of rape and how it traumatizes and wounds for a lifetime. It also gets to the point that if you have been raped you can still learn to love again. 

That concept isn't introduced until way later in the story though, a little bit of action, angst, drama. It would, of course, focus on Umi, but also on Umi and Fuu's relationship, because my dear friend, who I will call Fuu, has helped me through a lot of bad stuff in my life, not rape, but stuff that hasn't been easy to get through all the same. The main thing in the story though is Clef and Umi. It's kind of to those who asked me to do a quick Clef/Umi fic, one that didn't have them apart for so long, voila. Of course it had to have its share of angst and depression, so I threw this in as the idea began to emerge. This is a very sensitive, serious subject, and I hope that nobody is offended by the idea.

Ps. This is the last chapter*

Chapter 16 Nothing is Forever Except Love

She was quiet for a long time.

"Please say something," he looked deep into her eyes for answers.

"It's forbidden," she whispered, and he shook his head.

"I didn't understand Hiroji and Misao because I was trying to hide my own feelings, for you," he held out his hands, trying to show his passion, trying to get it out but not knowing how. He had no idea how to express feelings like this, "I don't care about tradition or forbidden."

She closed her eyes, and a few tears fell from her cheeks, "Takeru I can't…" 

His heart crushed, and he nodded, "I understand.

"Stop," she instructed, and he turned; hope building in his chest, "I can't even begin to explain how this happened because I don't know. See," she didn't know where to begin, "It's always been you."

"What?"

"When, that night, when you kissed me, I wanted you to stay. When you left I thought it was because you didn't want me. And then when you touched me I thought you were just playing with me. I had no idea that you left because you thought there was someone else. This whole time it's always been you. You never were second-best," she told him, and his heart leapt into his throat.

"Run that by me again," he choked, and she sighed and tried to explain better, but he shook his head, "Never mind, don't," he touched her arms, and she watched as his hands slid down to her waist, and she found herself getting close to him, feeling his warmth, really _feeling_ it. 

She put her head against his chest, and he held her. He felt the warmth of her tears as they hit his shoulder and fell down his body, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She held him tight, and he kissed her neck and worked his way up her body until she raised her head, and he found her lips. At first he was hesitant, afraid this was a dream and she was going to be gone when he woke. When he felt the fire in her body, the way she pushed herself forward, he knew it wasn't and kissed her harder. 

She was the one who broke the kiss, blushing, and pushed her head into his chest again, nuzzling close to him.

He stroked her hair and wrapped a strand around his finger, "Tell me you didn't feel that," he challenged.

"I can't," she shook her head and laughed, "I can't…"

§§§~~~

They walked from the forest, hand in hand, and Fuuchou smirked as she saw them. Mizuuma's eyes warned her to say one word, but she took that dare and muttered.

"Predictable."

"Wish it had been for me," Takeru muttered, and Kojishi laughed.

"Well now that we're done being depressed and all that can we _please_ do what we said and spend the day with the people?" Kojishi demanded, and they laughed and nodded.

Takeru kept her near him constantly, barely ever letting go of her, and she didn't care at all. She went with him everywhere, and he smiled triumphantly when he saw a hidden glare from the boy Mizuuma had turned away.

§§§~~~~

"So our children are gone what are we going to do?" Umi asked, and Hikaru grinned.

"Let's have a picnic," she told them, and they agreed.

Umi made the sweets and Fuu cooked the food, Hikaru made sandwiches and before they knew it they had a decent sized picnic basket.

Umi put the basket on the back of her stallion, and his ears pricked up with the smell of food. She grinned when he whickered and tried to get to the basket. He turned around and around in circles trying to reach the thing on his back to no avail.

Everyone started laughing, and he had a slight glare. Umi smiled and pulled an apple from her saddlebags.

He whinnied happily as he ate in two bites. This, of course, had all the other horses demanding food.

When they were all satisfied they set off, laughing and talking.

They found a good spot in the Forest of Silence and set down to lunch.

They talked like they had never grown a day past the last battle, and it was like so many years ago all over again.

"You know what the problem with the world today is?" Hikaru asked as she finished off a brownie that Umi had expertly crafted.

"War," Umi told her, and she nodded.

"Well yeah…but…" she began.

"Are we talking about Cephiro?" Fuu asked, and Hikaru looked exasperated.

"Oh well then!" Umi shouted, "It's definitely the fact that everyone in Cephiro doesn't have a horse as good as my baby," she patted the stallion who whickered and nudged her. She knew that he had a name, Yukito had named him, but she had been calling him baby for so long she didn't remember his real name.

"Well yeah…but…" Hikaru was about to tell them when Lantis interrupted.

"No the answer is most obviously the fact that Ferio is ruler, that is the problem with the world," Lantis teased, and Ferio glared.

"Excuse me but I do believe your brother rules part of Cephiro," he countered.

"You guys!" Hikaru shouted.

"There aren't enough Mages around, the smallest thing people have to come and bother me about," Clef muttered, and Umi rolled her eyes.

"I have to deal with his whining."

Fuu laughed, "I have to deal with Umi-san whining about Clef whining," she answered, and Hikaru shook her head.

"That's not it!"

"Then what is?" Ferio asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Oh, well then," Fuu looked at her expectantly.

"It's the fact that there aren't more Umi-chan's to go around and bake such delicious cakes and pastries. By the way, where is that cake?"

"Hikaru!" Lantis groaned.

"What?" she asked gently.

"We shouldn't have expected something deep from her," Umi muttered, and they laughed.

§§§~~~

The kids got back before their parents and found an empty castle.

"They said they were staying in!" Kojishi protested, and they all laughed.

"I don't think they were serious," Fuuchou told them.

"Obviously," Mizuuma informed her.

"Right, I knew that," Fuuchou grinned, "I was uh…just testing you."

"At least she tries to cover it up, Fuu-hime doesn't even act anymore," Kojishi grinned as Fuuchou glared.

§§§~~~

They ate that night, together, as one huge family, and they realized that this was the way to live. 

"So," Hikaru looked at her brother, "About you and Presea…"

He blushed and looked down, "Yeah about that."

"Yeah about that," she challenged, and they laughed.

"Hikaru sounds like Satoru!" Umi shouted, and Hikaru looked at her and glared.

"I do not!"

"You do too!" Fuu protested.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Oh God this is going to be awhile," Lantis muttered, and Ferio shook his head.

"We don't know them," Fuuchou turned away.

They laughed and talked all through dinner. Clef and Umi both saw a distinct happiness in their daughter's eyes, and once they saw her sneak a hand under the table at the same moment that Takeru did, and immediately understood.

§§§~~~

Fuu looked outside, and the Wind blew her hair. She heard Windam in her mind, 'Thine task is over.'

"Forever?"

'Nothing is forever, but for now. Thou art strong, as strong as I could have ever hoped for.'

"Arigato," she told him, and he smiled in her mind.

"Hey," Ferio put his hands around her waist, and she smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Windam?" he asked, and she nodded, "Yeah you got that spaced out look, what did he say?" he questioned.

She smiled, "He said that my task was over."

"Forever?" she laughed and turned so she was facing him.

"That's what I asked," she told him and kissed him, "No," she answered and turned back around as he held her close to him, "Not forever, but for now. I'm going to live in the moment, and hope that it never ends."

"It never will as long as you're always close to me," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and looked into the Wind as it swirled her hair and blew her skirt slightly.

§§§~~~

Misao had his arms wrapped around Fuuchou. They sat under a tree near the castle, looking for their time alone.

He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. She laughed, and he smiled as he looked back into the fading sun. 

"The sunset is beautiful," she said quietly.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said just as quietly, and she smiled and got closer to him.

"You're such a suck up."

"I guess," he smiled when she laughed, "Does that mean I get to stay close to you?"

"Do you want to?" she turned and looked at him.

"Forever," he nodded.

"I love you," she whispered, and he smiled.

"I love you too."

She reached in and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. As she pulled away a flower from the tree above them fell from the branches and landed softly in her hair. When she looked at him he swore she was Aphrodite in another form. 

"God you're beautiful," he brushed back her hair and put the flower behind her ear.

"So are you," she waited for him to kiss her again before she sighed contentedly and fell back into his arms to watch the sun.

§§§~~~

Hikaru smiled as she looked into the Fire. Rayearth emerged in front of her, a spirit in the flame, "Rayearth?"

'I'm here to tell thee that thy work is finished,' his voice was barely a whisper in the flames, and she knew only she could hear it.

"Finished?"

'For now,' he nodded, and his head disappeared in the flames; his body bounding off behind it.

"Arigato!" she called.

"Who are you talking to?" Lantis asked as he emerged and sat next to her, taking her hand

"Rayearth," she answered and put her head on his chest.

"Oh," he responded and stroked her hair which she had already taken down, "What would I have done if I never met you?"

She laughed, "We don't have to worry about it."

"I guess not," he sighed slightly, and she looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

"Well now that you're not going off fighting and almost getting yourself killed and everything," he grinned slightly, "I have no excuse to kiss you anymore."

"Excuse?" she blinked, "You need an excuse?"

"No," he laughed and kissed her, "I was just seeing your expression."

She laughed.

"You're cute when you're worried, but then," he kissed her again, "You're cute all the time."

She laughed and lay with him by the Fire, enjoying the touch and the feeling of love.

§§§~~~

Kojishi stood outside, on the palace steps and felt the heat of the setting Sun. 

"Kojishi!" Hiroji called behind her, and she turned and smiled at him, "I was looking for you…" he started, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Look," she pointed at the Sun, "It's gorgeous."

"Yeah," he nodded and turned her around, so she was looking in his eyes, "Kinda reminds me of you."

"Kinda?" she asked skeptically.

"Well you see," he brushed a strand of her hair from her eyes, "It doesn't look half as good as you."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Still forbidden?"

"Was it ever?" he asked, seeming clueless, and she laughed.

"Nope, never," she looked at him for a long time before she said softly, "Hiroji, I think-I think I love you."

"Interesting," he said softly, "Because I _know_ I love you."

She smiled slightly, "I guess I know too then."

"I'm glad," he kissed her, and she smiled, thinking of their first kiss. She blushed and looked back to the Sun, saying goodnight to it as she did. She felt sad, but realized that if he held her during the night she wouldn't be saying goodnight at all, because he was the Sun. Without him she couldn't live, and she was glad for that feeling.

§§§~~~

She looked out of her balcony window and sighed, looking toward the ocean. He came behind her and heard her wistful sigh. He closed his eyes and said a few words. They ended up near the shore, and she looked behind her, startled. She smiled when she saw him, "Arigato," she whispered in Japanese, and it gave him shivers.

"Don't do that," he told her softly and touched her lips, teasing her.

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me want to kiss you."

"Oh, is that bad?" 

'It is at the moment,' Selece smiled in their mind.

'Bad time Selece,' Clef muttered.

'I already heard!' Umi pouted, 'My task is over for now but not forever. I did good, I deserve a break. Some R&R and then you go and ruin my fun!'

He laughed, 'Well since thou already has the information.'

'Yes I already have the information,' Umi mocked and laughed. 

Her laughter sent chills up his spine, and he wanted to kill Selece at the moment.

'I feel your anger Master Mage,' Selece told him.

'How could you not?' Clef demanded.

Umi grinned, 'Selece is there anyone that I'm with that you approve of?'

'Um…no.'

'Oh good,' she said sarcastically, but laughed anyway.

'It's good to hear that,' Selece told her, 'And I'm leaving now.'

'I can't tell you how happy that makes me,' Clef informed him, and he was gone with another laugh. 

"Now," Clef looked at her and kissed her neck, "Where were we?"

"You were about to kiss me," Umi reached in, and he met her lips, "Well," she demanded when he pulled away.

"What?" he asked, and she glared. He laughed and couldn't deny her anything, so he pulled her close and kissed her again.

"More like it," she said quietly and waited for night to close in on them.

§§§~~~

The night brought rain, and Mizuuma slipped out and sat under a tree, watching the Storm.

He crept behind her and grabbed her shoulders, "Boo!"

She screamed and fell. He fell on top of her laughing. Quickly the laughter ended when she found that she was beneath him. He sat up on one hand and looked down at her. He hesitated for a minute then reached in and kissed her, pinning her to the ground. She smiled when he pulled away, and she reached up and pulled his neck back. He put his hands behind her back and helped her up.

"Under a tree in a Storm, doesn't sound very safe," he told her, but wasn't about to leave his safe haven.

"I don't think I'm going to get struck by lightning," she told him.

"Oh," he pulled himself closer to her, so she was in his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked but wrapped her arms around his neck and made herself comfortable.

"I'm getting close to you. That way if lightning wants to hit me it'll have to hit you first. And since you're so confident…"

She jumped up and ran from him.

He laughed and ran after her.

Finally he caught her, they were both soaking wet, and he was suddenly serious. He put a hand behind her neck and kissed her passionately. She had never felt that great a desire for any one person in her life. She broke away, panting, and needing more as she pulled herself closer.

"Never let me go," she whispered when he kissed her again, "Never let the cold come back."

"I won't," he reached down and kissed her fingers. Despite the freezing rain they were warm, and he smiled thankfully at the heavens and hugged her close.

*Fini! Until next time!*

Tori:

"You don't want to **lose** her

She must be **worth** losing

If it is worth something 

Talula 

Talula

She's **brand new** now **to you**

Wrapped in your papoose 

Your little Fig Newton

**_Say goodbye to the old world_**"

~Tori Amos, Talula, Boys for Pele


End file.
